


KeyFrame

by WankoNyanko



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Marvel Universe, Marvel ci, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, mcu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 64,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WankoNyanko/pseuds/WankoNyanko
Summary: "Algo que parece sencillo en un comienzo, pero que termina cambiando tu vida para siempre"Los Parker siempre habían visto el potencial de Steve y Tony para estar juntos, parecían hechos el uno para el otro, aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que se odiaran a muerte... cualquiera fuera el resultado ellos no lo sabrían.Cuando se conocieran, tendrían que resolver sus diferencias, pues la abrupta muerte de la pareja los dejaría con la responsabilidad conjunta de cuidar y criar a Peter como una familia de ahí en adelante.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. YuanFen

_La fuerza que une a dos personas_

Richard se había hecho amigo de Tony cuando ambos estaban en la universidad, no era difícil querer ser amigo de alguien como él, era divertido, el alma de la fiesta y se hacía fácil estar a su lado.

Mientras por su lado, Mary había crecido siendo vecina de Steve, permaneciendo como amigos por toda la vida, prácticamente los mejores amigos, así como Tony de Richard, aún así, Steve y Tony nunca se habían cruzado. Para el matrimonio, Tony no había podido ir por estar en una importante convención donde intentaba posicionar su nombre, y para el bautizo de Peter, Steve aún estaba desplegado en Medio Oriente con el ejército, aún así, la pareja siempre había pensado que debían conocerse, que el potencial para estar juntos de ellos dos era enorme, aunque era una chance del 50/50, o se amarían o se odiarían. Ese mes al fin podrían poner todo en orden para lograrlo, pero un accidente de autos detuvo abruptamente los planes de la pareja.

Steve no podía creer que Mary, su amiga de la infancia ya no estaba y sintió que el pecho se le comprimía al saber que horas después de la muerte de su amiga Richard la había seguido, dejando al pequeño Peter solo, bajo el cuidado de unos familiar...  
Steve no podía creer que Mary, su amiga de la infancia ya no estaba y sintió que el pecho se le comprimía al saber que horas después de la muerte de su amiga Richard la había seguido, dejando al pequeño Peter solo, bajo el cuidado de unos familiares que Steve sabía por medio de su amiga, no eran las mejores personas del mundo.

Había empezado como un juego que se había hecho más serio con el tiempo, cuando Tony comenzó a tener éxito y a ser adorable con Peter. Si algo les pasaba, Richard esperaba que su amigo, genio y futuro millonario pudiera cuidar de su hijo, darle una verdadera estabilidad, pero Mary conocí a Tony y no iba a dejar a su pequeño Peter solo en manos de él, así que habían terminado por llegar a un acuerdo, ahí estaban ahora, casi un mes después del accidente; la familia que cuidaba a Peter, él abogado de Mary y Richard, una persona de la oficina de cuidado de menores, Tony y Steve, que siquiera habían tenido tiempo de cruzar palabras cuando fueron puestos a escuchar al abogado leyendo la voluntad del matrimonio en lo que respecta a la tutela y cuidado de su hijo.

El testamento exigía que los nuevos tutores convivieran juntos con Peter para proveerle equilibrio emocional y de no ser así, si las partes no aceptaban, el pequeño tendría que esperar la mayoría de edad en un hogar de menores hasta que pudiera reclamar legítimamente la herencia que sus padres habían dejado para el.

\- No dejaré que Pete crezca en un hogar - dijo Steve rápidamente, si hacía falta vivir con un extraño con tal que su pequeño enano, al cual consideraba su sobrino, estuviera protegido, no dudaría ni un segundo; además si Mary y Richard confiaban en ese hombre era por algo. ¿Que podría salir mal?

\- Tampoco yo - Sabía que su vida no encaja del todo con un niño, nunca había estado en sus planes de hecho, pero tenía que hacer lo mejor por Peter, al menos tenía que intentarlo... y si sus amigos habían confiado en ese hombre, debían tener sus razones, no iba a cuestionar su confianza - Supongo que tendremos que hacer algunos arreglos pero cuanto antes podamos tenerlo con nosotros será mejor... - mientras hablaba tecleaba rápidamente en su teléfono - mi asistente está buscando una casa apta para nosotros ahora mismo.

Steve quedó sorprendido, al parecer Anthony era alguien de buena situación, le era urgente hablar con él sobre los gastos, porque no podría pagar el arriendo de un lugar muy costoso como imaginaba que estaba buscando. Steve tenía un buen pasar como ex militar, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de una casa como suponía Stark estaba buscando, todo en ese hombre gritaba lujo, desde sus lentes de sol de diseñador hasta su deportivo estacionado afuera.

\- Mientras arreglo todo podrían entregarle a Peter al señor Rogers - agregó como dándole un voto de confianza, aunque lo tendría bien vigilado mientras lograba tener todo como pensaba era lo mejor.

\- Si, pero no debe pasar de esta semana para que todo esté listo - dijo uno de los abogados y Steve suspiró aliviado dándole una mirada de agradecimiento al moreno.

\- Bastará con dos días - prometió Tony casi con indiferencia, más concentrado en esos momentos de jugar con las manos regordetas de su sobrino luego de haber dejado el teléfono en su bolsillo.

Tuvieron que soportar un tiempo mas de protocolo, firmas de documentos y pedidos de Tony de que hicieran llegar todos los papeles a sus abogados para tener muy clara cuáles eran todos los detalles de eso, sin aceptar que le entregaran nada en las manos más que a su sobrino, y solo cuando eso terminó, Steve pudo acercarse a el.

\- Gracias por lo que estás haciendo, pero ¿Podemos hablar antes?

\- Si, claro que sí - dejó que Steve cargara a Peter mientras lo veía de pies a cabeza. Era guapo, esperaba que además fuera tan amable como se veía, pues haría mucho más amigable el vivir con el.

\- Es sobre el lugar donde estás gestionando que vivamos - hablo mientras sonreía al ver a Peter, cargándolo con cariño - por favor ten en cuenta que el lugar lo pagaremos entre los dos y yo no tengo la solvencia económica para algo muy lujoso - rió un poco al ver que Peter se entretenía mordiendo el cuello de su camisa y lo dejaba todo babeado - realmente debo querer mucho a este crío - se restregó con cariño al bebé - además, Peter es un niño, creo que un hogar acogedor es lo que necesita...

\- Uhm... - se quedó pensativo unos segundos - Supongo que entonces descartaré la casa en Malibú... ¿acaso el ejército de este país paga mal a sus héroes de guerra? - Claro que lo había hecho investigar en esos cortos minutos.

No le gustaba recordar su pasado militar y su rostro se endureció un poco

\- Claro que no pagan mal, pero aún así una casa tan costosa no puedo permitírmela... vivo bien, pero no soy millonario.

\- Yo si, por eso no creo que debas preocuparte el como pagar - respondió haciéndole un gesto para que lo siguiera - Hay un café a un par de calles de aquí, tengamos esta conversación con una gran taza de café y un trozo de pastel, aún es demasiado temprano para pensar con claridad - era ya casi mediodía - y hay que darle comida a Pete.

\- Si, creo que por eso se sigue comiendo el cuello de mi camisa - se rió y se levantó tomando la bolsa que contenía todo lo necesario para el bebé.

\- ¿Tienes auto? - preguntó mientras caminaban - Yo tendré que dejar de usar el deportivo, una silla de bebe no entra ahí.

\- Oh... no lo había pensado, tengo una moto - su Honda CB750K de 1980 era el único lujo que se había dado en su vida y ahora tendría que dejarla - caminemos y luego me voy con Pete en uber - era una suerte que la aplicación tuviera una opción de viaje con niños.

\- Puedo pedir a alguien que venga por ti - ofreció sin temer escatimar en atenciones y cuidados para su sobrino - conseguiré un auto para ti... adivino que dirás que no puedes pagarlo, no tendrás que hacerlo... y espero que lo aceptes porque no confiaré su seguridad a cualquiera, un chofer de Uber es cualquiera, y si Mary y Richard confiaban en ti como en mí para cuidarlo, supongo que no eres cualquiera.

\- Ok, acepto - sonrió y acomodó mejor a su pequeño sobrino - ¿Tienes hambre Pete? - preguntó rebuscando en la mochila algo que pudiera comer el niño, tendría que acostumbrarse a ser padre de aquí a un par de horas.

\- Necesitarás ir de compras - sugirió viendo al pequeño golpear la mesa con ganas. Definitivamente tenía hambre - Mientras veníamos acá mi asistente siguió buscando lugares que fueran más... comunes.

\- ¿Ha tenido suerte? - sonrió al encontrar un frasco de papilla, no era lo ideal, pero serviría para que el pequeño comiera - Mira, ¡comida! - le habló al castaño que comenzó a golpear con más fuerza la mesa y a dar gorjeos de felicidad, era imposible no adorarlo - y tendremos que ir de compras, necesito algo de apoyo moral para esto...

\- Entonces haré ahora mismo que vengan por nosotros - respondió sin esperar que aceptara, hablando ya con alguien por mensaje - en una hora vendrán por nosotros... y Pepper encontró un lugar cerca de donde vivían Richard y Mary, algunas calles más cerca del centro, hay mejores escuelas y guarderías por esa zona si es necesario... es costoso, pero no es impagable por dos personas y es un sector muy bueno.

\- Por una casa puedo remilgar, pero por los cuidados de Peter no. Tiene que ir a los mejores colegios - dijo determinado - además es tan listo - Steve miró al bebé que en ese momento trataba de encajar una cuchara sopera en una tapa - a veces - se rió.

\- Será un genio - corroboro riendo levemente - Está es - le tendió su teléfono para que viera las fotografías - haré que vayan de la mudanza a tu casa a buscar las cosas que quieras trasladar, y para evitar discusiones de las cosas de quien llevar para la casa en general, la haré amoblar de cero... - miró a Steve como evaluándolo - algo... hogareño y muy americano.

\- Y muy seguro - estaban comiendo mientras ambos entretenían y alimentaban a Peter - por cierto, soy Steve Rogers... se que lo sabes, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerte, Richard hablaba mucho de ti.

\- Y Mary de ti - Siempre había tenido la sensación de que su amiga trataba de "venderle" a Steve como alguien fantástico e ideal para el - espero que Rick solo dijera cosas buenas de Tony Stark.

\- Si, según él sí - sonrió con tristeza - ¿Cómo llevas todo esto? Siento que aún no lo creo, además han pasado tantas cosas... no puedo creer que ya no estén - miró al niño que después de comer buscaba acurrucarse y comenzó a llamar a su mamá.

\- No he querido pensar en eso - admitió apretando un poco la mandíbula. No llevaba bien la muerte, no después de lo de sus padres, y perder a sus amigos de la misma forma había sido un duro golpe - prefiero hacer cosas más que pensar... así que estoy intentando encontrar al culpable y que pague de alguna forma.

\- ¿Cuando nos mudaremos? Necesitamos tener una larga conversación - coordinar sus vidas para beneficio de Peter que hacía pucheros al no conseguir ver a su madre, Steve no sabía qué más caras poner para distraerlo.

\- Dijeron cuanto antes - respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Tony nunca había estado mucho tiempo en un lugar por el trabajo de sus padres, su mala conducta y la universidad, por lo que le era fácil sólo cambiar de lugar - Supongo que para el fin de semana deberíamos estar en la nueva casa... los arreglos y mudanza no deberían tomar más que eso - estiró los brazos para que le tendiera al niño, poniéndole un video en su móvil donde se veía a Mary cantando en lo que parecía un karaoke.

A Steve se le apretó el corazón al ver a Peter acurrucarse en los brazos de Anthony con una sonrisa tranquila al escuchar a su madre, era demasiado triste todo lo que sucedía.

Cuando terminaron de comer, el castaño dormía profundamente sobre Anthony que no lo soltaba, como temiendo que pudiera caer. Después de pagar salieron del lugar para encontrarse con un típico auto familiar esperándolo. Acomodaron al niño y se dirigieron al supermercado a comprar lo que Peter necesitaría. Para Tony, ir a las ompras nunca había sido su actividad favorita, además era muy malo en ello, llenaba el carro con comida basura o cosas instantáneas. No podía esperar a ser aún más millonario para tener alguien que comprara y cocinara para él...

Así que ahí estaban, aún con el niño dormido en brazos que no quería soltar por nada del mundo, con un hombre muy atractivo a su lado empujando el carrito, quien revisaba en su celular todo cuando podía en ese rato para saber qué era lo mejor para un bebé.

\- Supongo que frutas, verduras y carne, ¿No? - Siquiera sabía cuánto comprar o en cuanto se estropearian en el refrigerador.

\- Sí, pero estoy leyendo que verduras son las mejores - hizo un sonidito de entendimiento- tiene que consumir grasas, para que tenga un buen desarrollo neuronal - Steve no dudo en meter en el carro paltas y mantequilla de maní orgánica - ¿Porque estás metiendo eso? - preguntó al ver a Tony con una caja de cereales de colores - está lleno de azúcar y colorante.

\- Pero le encantan - respondió casi ofendido por la mirada que Steve le daba a la caja - Siempre los roba de mi plato cuando puede... no todo puede ser saludable, le quitaras la diversión a la vida.

\- ¿Comes esa porqueria? - lo miró indignado - podemos llevarlo, pero una caja pequeña... y le daremos muy poco.

\- Un premio solamente - respondió guiñandole un ojo con lo que parecía una coquetería innata - Supongo que me servirá para yo mismo comer mejor... ¿Huevos de gallinas felices, supongo?

\- Si - siquiera lo pensó dos veces - y todo orgánico - entre ambos compraron todo lo que veían que era saludable y vistoso, eran como cualquier padre primerizo desinformado.

Tony también había caído en buscar en internet todo lo que fuera mejor para el pequeño, leyendo todas las etiquetas antes de comprar, evitando todo lo que fuera ya preparado... tendría mucho que leer en esos días, tenía que aprender todo lo posible de niños en el menor tiempo posible.

Llegaron a casa con Peter aún dormido y escuchó a su amiga en su cabeza diciendo que si dejaba dormir a Peter demasiado por la noche estaría trepándose por las paredes, pero no tenía corazón para sacarlo de su sueño y entre él y Tony ordenaron las...  
Llegaron a casa con Peter aún dormido y escuchó a su amiga en su cabeza diciendo que si dejaba dormir a Peter demasiado por la noche estaría trepándose por las paredes, pero no tenía corazón para sacarlo de su sueño y entre él y Tony ordenaron las cosas

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? - preguntó al terminar de ordenar todo, dando un pequeño suspiró, como preparándose para la forma que su vida iba a cambiar ahora.

\- Sí, supongo que todo momento sirve para jugar a preguntas y respuestas - Steve realmente parecía una buena persona, pero aún debía conocerlo.

\- ¿Se nota que quiero conocerte? - se rió - he escuchado mucho de ti, pero jamás hemos coincidido y ahora tendremos que vivir y criar un niño juntos - le sirvió un vaso de whisky, seguro que ambos lo necesitaban después de esa semana - ¿Iré a cocinar, me acompañas?

Asintió siguiéndolo por la casa mientras parte de su atención se quedaba en la sala donde habían hecho un pequeño nido de almohadas donde Peter dormía relajado.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que soy un ex militar? - preguntó mientras revisaba una receta para Peter y se ponía a cocinar para ellos y para el niño, procurando hacer formas en la comida para incentivarlo a comer cosas saludables, era una suerte que las cosas artísticas le resultaran tan bien - he tratado de que eso quede borrado de cualquier registro, pero parece que no lo he logrado.

\- En teoría eres militar retirado, no ex militar... nunca te dieron de baja ni nada de eso - respondió bebiendo de su vaso... tendría que conseguir un mejor whisky si iban a vivir juntos - tengo recursos, conozco gente así que en cuanto supe tu nombre hice que buscarán acerca de ti, también tengo contratos militares, así que no fue tan difícil tener información.

\- Es un tema delicado, así que ¿Podríamos simplemente no hablar de mi pasado militar? No es grato - explicó escuetamente - La verdad quería saber cómo haremos funcionar nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante.

\- Podemos hablar de lo que quieras cariño - asintió condescendiente con él, después de todo, se le era difícil negarle algo a alguien que lucía como él, ese hombre era perfecto y tenía un aire tan... inocente que lo hacía aún más atractivo a simple vista - No tengo idea cómo haremos esto, supongo que como compañeros de cuarto que crían a un pequeño... excepto algunos momentos mucho de mi trabajo lo puedo hacer desde la casa o llevarlo conmigo, soy dueño de mi empresa, nadie dirá nada si llego con el. Creo que debemos intentar darle la vida lo más parecía a lo que sus padres hubieran hecho.

\- Está bien... ¿Cómo lo haremos con las parejas? - él no tenía una, pero era sabido que Tony tenía conquistas todas las semanas - creo que solo debemos presentar a alguien si es algo totalmente serio.

\- Claro que sí - asintió como si fuera obvio - de todas formas dudo que alguien llegue a ser tan importante como para que lo conozcan... no tienes de qué preocuparte, puedo ser discreto.

\- obviamente puedes traer a chicas, pero que no vean a Pete - dijo mirando al pequeño - creo que deberíamos despertarlo.

\- Si, ya tendrás una tarea difícil con él ahora - respondió sonriendo levemente - Así aprovechó de darle su biberón antes de irme.

\- No, tiene que cenar... no podemos llenarlo solo con leche - se rió - por cierto, soy profesor en la universidad, así que no tengo mucho trabajo ahora que es verano.

\- No podría ser mejor momento para esto entonces - respondió Tony sonriendo levemente. Si era sincero, aún no caía en cuenta de todo el cambio que vendría en su vida.

\- La verdad estoy aterrado, no se como resultará esto... me he quedado con Peter, pero nunca por tanto... seguramente me odiará y solo querrá a sus padres y no podré dárselos - suspiró y puso a saltear las verduras para el pequeño.

\- No lo se... - respondió pensativo - los niños a esta edad tienen poca memoria a largo plazo, una semana son como años para ellos. Aunque suene horrible, en un mes probablemente no se acuerde mucho de ellos, será nuestra tarea recordarle a sus padres - Nunca había siquiera soñado con ser padre, sabía que no lo haría bien, pero ahí sería un tío cuidador, esperaba que eso lo ayudará a hacerlo mejor. Necesitaría ayuda, ambos la necesitarían, esperaba que no se les hiciera muy pesada la tarea y que Peter los aceptara.

\- Está ya está casi listo, ve a despertar al pequeño monstruo.

\- Deséame suerte - bromeó guiñandole un ojo mientras terminaba su bebida y desaparecía a la sala para despertar al bebé con pequeños mimos. Steve escuchó los gruñidos de Peter y luego lo vio aparecer colgado del cuello del moreno.

\- ¿Comida? - dejó un apetitoso plato frente al niño.

\- Creo que está feliz con la idea - Ese niño definitivamente vivía para comer. Lo dejó sentado en sus piernas y simplemente le acercó el plato para que comiera a su gusto, cómo y cuánto quisiera, recordando que era algo que Mary quería comenzar a intentar, aunque sabía que sus pantalones de diseñador sufrirían las consecuencias.

\- Lo está disfrutando - sonrió al ver como chupeteaba las verduras y luego mordía con ganas. Estaba ensuciando todo a su alrededor pero estaba siendo toda una experiencia el comer - qué guapo estás dejando a tu tío Tony - el niño pareció recordar que estaba en brazos de su tío y se giró dando una risita y lo abrazo con todas sus manos sucias de comida y saliva.

\- ¡Lo hiciste intencionalmente! - a pesar de estar quejándose, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro - Creo que ya es tiempo de que me vaya, dejaré el auto acá contigo - sacó las llaves de su bolsillo para entregárselas - en caso de alguna urgencia o algo...

\- Está bien - lo miro con cierta preocupación - apenas comiste, llega a casa y come algo... se por Mary que no comes como corresponde.

\- Lo intentaré si tengo tiempo - respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, poniéndose en pie luego y dejando al bebé en brazos de Steve. Eso había consumido todo su día y tenía mucho trabajo pendiente.

Peter estiró sus brazos a Steve, pero cuando vio que Tony se preparaba para irse comenzó a dar grititos para llamar su atención y estiró sus brazos.

\- Dale un beso y huye - le aconsejo el rubio - yo lo distraerá.

\- Ven acá pequeño canalla - Lo llenó de besos usando su barba para darle cosquillas en su regordete cuello y cuando estaba distraído con las cosquillas que Steve continuó dándole, salió rápidamente.

Ese día terminaba, pero el resto de sus vidas recién comenzaría a cambiar.


	2. Meraki

_Hacer algo con amor y creatividad, poniendo el alma en ello._

Después de ese breve momento de juego terminaron de comer y fueron luego a la sala a jugar. El niño estaba a tope de energía así que Steve no tuvo tregua, se dedicó a hacerlo correr y saltar pero Peter parecía no bajar de ese rush de energía, cuando el niño le pidió agua a media lengua solo se ausentó 5 segundos, pero al volver dormía profundamente. Lo llevo a su cama y lo cambió por el pijama para luego acostarse con el.

El rubio sabía que debía aprovechar de dormir pero se pasó gran parte de la noche leyendo sobre cómo cuidar a un niño de un año.

Tony por su parte tenía mucho trabajo, pero estaba en su estudio comprando muebles desde el computador y leyendo sobre los cuidados ideales para el pequeño, mientras cada tanto Jarvis, que aún estaba en desarrollo, le recordaba que debía avanzar en sus proyectos, solo cuando estaba amaneciendo fue que se puso en pie para dejarse caer en el sofá de su estudio y dormir un poco.

Cuidar a Peter era cansador pero gratificante, pero todos los días recordaba a sus padres y los llamaba tan sentidamente que el corazón del rubio se apretaba y en ocasiones sintió el deseo de llorar con el pequeño, por tristeza y frustración.

Para ayudarlo con eso Tony le había enviado todos los videos que tenía de sus amigos y a veces eso funcionaba, otras veces lo lograban solo con juegos y distracciones. El castaño pasaba cuanto tiempo podía con ellos y sentía que todo era tan hogareño que casi era absurdo lo feliz que se sentía y se repetía que no podía ilusionarse, que no eran una familia. Aún así, puso su mayor empeño en lograr una casa perfecta para Steve y Peter, con cosas lujosas que no lo parecieran pues sabía que él rubio no lo aceptaría y así, para el sábado estaban terminando de mudar y acomodar las cosas que Steve había querido llevar con él, dejando el resto en su casa que sería puesta en renta con todo lo que había dejado, aprovechándolo como un ingreso extra.

Apenas el rubio entró a la casa sonrió, se sentía hogareña.

\- Es hermoso Anthony - se giró a verlo - ¿como lograste todo esto? - la casa era una mezcla perfecta entre lo moderno y lo tradicional, y estaba hecha para la comodidad de un niño - ¿Te gusta? - le preguntó a Peter dejándolo en un corral enorme lleno de juguetes que estimulaban el aprendizaje.

Tony sonrió satisfecho al ver la reacción de Steve y como Peter de inmediato se adueñaba del espacio del corral, demostrando que estaba feliz ahí.

\- Tengo muy buen gusto - Eso lo dijo mirando al rubio fijo por unos segundos - y buenos contactos que me ayudaron, y una asistente también con muy buen gusto y con mucha más discreción que yo, así que no fue tan difícil... también puse algunas cosas en el que será tu cuarto, cosas generales, imagine que el resto querrías llenarlo con tus cosas. Te deje la que tenía mejor luz y mejor vista, imagine que te serviría en tu trabajo...

\- No era necesario - dijo rápidamente, sintiéndose avergonzado con tantas atenciones - no pensé que fueras así de detallista - sonrió viendo como las cosas de Peter eran todas con motivos que el niño adoraba - ven, entremos a jugar con el.

\- ¿No quieres terminar de recorrer? - le parecía adorable que Steve siempre estuviera pendiente de hacer feliz al pequeño.

\- Oh... lo siento - se sintió mal educado por no ser más agradecido con todo el esfuerzo del moreno - es que aún no balanceó bien las necesidades de Peter y las mías, solo veo las de el - se rió - guíame.

\- Ten - le entregó el monitor de bebés para que se sintiera más tranquilo dejando al bebé a solas mientras iban a recorrer el resto de lugares, que también tenían en el centro las necesidades de Peter sobre todo - realmente quería que fuera perfecto, en algún momento de la semana llegarán servicios sociales a verificar que todo esté como corresponde.

\- Te has lucido con esto, creo que no podríamos haberlo hecho más rápido sin ti - sonrió y aún más cuando vio la enorme cocina - siempre quise una casa así y en lo posible llenarla de niños - se rió - ¿Donde está mi cuarto?

\- No creo que podamos tener bebés, pero podemos intentarlo - bromeó coqueteando con él un poco, pero Steve solo rió como sin entender la insinuación, saliendo de la cocina para ir hacia la zona de las habitaciones.

Al entrar a su cuarto se quedó con la boca abierta, era enorme y el ventanal daba al patio que estaba lleno de árboles y flores.

\- Hay una mesa de dibujo - dijo mirándolo - ¿Tú hiciste esto?

\- Claro que sí - respondió como si fuera obvio - ambos estamos dejando nuestras vidas por esto, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es que los tres estemos felices y cómodos dentro de lo bizarra de la situación.

\- Eres como Santa - se rió - aunque no me gusta que estés derrochando tanto dinero - dijo enseguida - pero estoy muy agradecido... de verdad - ahora entendía porque Richard y Mary querían tanto a Anthony, era alguien dulce y de buen corazón - ...tengo una duda, ¿Con quien dormirá Pete? Yo no tengo problema con pasar todas las noches con él - no tenía vida romántica de ningún tipo, así que el enano era bienvenido en su cuarto.

\- Creo que lo ideal es que duerma en su cuarto, ¿No? - de hecho el cuarto del pequeño estaba hecho con igual o más cuidado que el suyo o él de Steve - Está justo entre el de nosotros.

\- Pero leí varios artículos sobre el colecho y lo bueno que es... - había tanta información que no sabía cuál era la correcta.

\- Supongo que no hará daño que duerma acompañado por una temporada - dudaba que afectará demasiado a un niño como él - Puedes dormir con él, yo tengo insomnio... así que poco lo acompañaría en el descanso, pero puedes llevarlo conmigo siempre que no te deje dormir, y yo me encargo.

\- Hablas como si eso fuera normal, ¿No has ido a algún médico? - dijo frunciendo el ceño y salió rápido al sentir que Peter estaba muy silencioso, en esos días con él había aprendido que no era un buen indicador.

\- Solo tengo malos hábitos - respondió siguiéndolo extrañado por lo apurado que parecía querer ir a ver al pequeño. Cuando llegaron, Peter tenía toda la cara pintada y se giró a los adultos luciendo totalmente inocente.

\- ¿Quieres bañarlo?

\- Puedo intentarlo - respondió conteniendo las ganas de reír, pues aunque era adorable, no quería que se le hiciera hábito.

\- ¡Stiiiiff! - el niño levantó las manos para llamar la atención del rubio - Stiiiff, ¡apa! - con dificultad se puso de pie para caer en su trasero de pañal.

\- Tio Anthony te bañará - El rubio lo tomó en sus brazos para acercarlo a Tony.

\- ¡Toñii! - el Niño sonrió ante la idea pues siempre se divertía con él pero también quería estar con Steve así que aunque no se soltaba del rubio, también llamaba a su otro tío.

\- Creo que tendremos que hacerlo los dos.

\- Que caprichoso - se quejó el rubio, pero no hacía nada por negarle algo - Vamos, te enseñaré como se hace.

Steve parecía tan necesitado de hacer todo eso bien que no pudo decirle que lo había bañado muchas veces antes, usualmente ayudando a Rick. Por fortuna, en su mayoría dejó que Tony lo bañara y el solo lo asistió, aunque atento a cualquier cosa, como si temiera que algo le pasara al pequeño.

Tony jugaba con él más que solo bañarlo, lanzándole gotitas de agua al pequeño, que respondió chapoteando con ganas hasta que la situación se les fue de las manos.

En algún punto Steve logró superar sus aprensiones y simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento de jugueteo y comenzó a mojar a Tony para defender a Peter. Era una guerra desigual porque tenía al bebé y al rubio peleando contra él, terminando empapado hasta las rodillas, pero sintiéndose realmente satisfecho con todo eso, pues al sacarlo de la bañera, Peter parecía agotado, lo que significaba que dormiría una siesta que les permitiría hablar en calma.

Steve se quitó la camiseta mojada y la dejó en la ropa sucia.

\- Yo lo vestiré, tú ve a cambiarte - tomo a Peter en sus brazos sin preocuparse de ponerse otra camiseta.

Tony asintió solo con la cabeza, distraído con la imagen de Steve con su torso descubierto, con cada músculo marcándose perfectamente sin esfuerzo alguno.

\- Me daré una ducha rápida y los acompañó - aviso queriendo algo de paz y agua fría encima.

Steve asintió y seco Peter para ponerle ropa holgada y dejarlo en su cuna, no hizo falta hacerlo dormir, al pequeño prácticamente se le cerraban los ojos. Dejó en monitor encendido y se fue a cambiar de ropa, para cuando salió de su cuarto Tony ya estaba listo.

\- El enano quedó agotado.

\- Es lo bueno de un baño con mucho juego - asintió dejándose caer en uno de los sillones con una camiseta holgada y un pantalón de buzo sencillo pero que seguramente era de diseñador - Deberíamos pensar qué haremos con su cuidado diario, en algún momento tendrás que volver al trabajo.

\- Mis horarios en la universidad son casi todos hasta medio día... podrías quedarte con él hasta esa hora... en casos especiales contratar a una niñera - sopesó las opciones - quiero que esté con nosotros lo más posible, que no sienta que solo somos sus cuidadores, somos su familia ahora.

\- Suena bien - asintió levemente con la cabeza - No será difícil planificar mi vida para pasado el mediodía, tendré una excusa - Steve soltó una risa.

\- ¿En serio eres el dueño de una gran empresa con lo perezoso que eres? - preguntó solo por molestar.

\- Solo soy perezoso por las mañanas - se defendió casi ofendido - tengo insomnio, ¿Recuerdas?

\- Recuerdo que dijiste que era mal hábito - le dio un empujón.

\- Esos son los más difíciles de dejar - respondió guiñandole un ojo brevemente, todo el tiempo intentando coquetear con él, pero notando que no daba del todo resultados, como si Steve no lo notara.

\- ¿Quieres pedir comida y ver algo mientras nos acostumbramos a compartir el espacio?

\- Esta bien - asintió sonriendo levemente - Creo que se me antoja comer pizza.

\- Alguna en especial - tomó el móvil pasa ordenar la comida - también quiero helado y galleta.

\- Tengo algunas opciones - respondió pensativo mientras buscaba en internet donde pedir - No pensé que comieras chatarra.

\- Me gusta como a cualquier persona, pero se que debo evitarlo - se rió - pero me encantan las galletas y las hamburguesas... tan aburrido no soy.

\- No creo que seas aburrido - respondió pensativo - Creo que eres... correcto, eso a veces se confunde con ser aburrido.

\- Gracias por eso - le sonrió.

Estuvieron discutiendo qué comer y terminaron ordenando tocino y piña.

\- Hace tiempo que no comía esta combinación - suspiró al recordar a Peggy.

\- Es de las mejores y más incomprendidas - respondió dramáticamente - Siempre la pido.

\- Que bueno, esto hará la convivencia más fácil -se acomodo en el sillón y buscó algo en netflix - ¿Vemos una película o una serie? - se sentía bien volver a tener a alguien con quien pasar las tardes de ocio.

\- Película - No recordaba la última vez que se había sentado a ver una película en calma entre trabajo y trabajo.

Eligieron una de acción que los tenía atentos y entre medio llegó la pizza, sin darse cuenta estaban compartiendo como dos amigos. Para Tony bromear y molestar al rubio se sentía natural, era simplemente fácil charlar con el, estar juntos mientras solo compartían. No solía abrirse con la gente, pero con él se sorprendió siendo muy... el.

Steve no necesitaba dormir mucho, pero estar con Peter todos esos días lo había agotado y ahora que había alguien más con él pudo relajarse y cerca del final de la película se durmió contra el hombro de Tony, este no tuvo corazón para despertarlo y solo se movió lentamente para dejarlo recostado más cómodo en el sofá y el ocupar el espacio de la mesa del comedor con su ordenador para trabajar hasta que fuera hora de despertar a Peter o hasta que Steve despertara. Ese era su plan, pero solo logró estar así cerca de 40 minutos pues de pronto oyó el sonidito característico del pequeño moviéndose, poniéndose rápidamente en pie para ir a verlo, sin estar muy seguro de que hacer al llegar al cuarto, donde Peter estaba haciendo pucheritos al encontrarse solo y al ver a Tony puso unos enormes ojos cargados de lágrimas.

\- ¿Mami? ¿Nonde ta mami?

\- Ven acá - Lo cargo de inmediato para evitar que llorara, subiéndolo todo lo arriba que sus brazos le permitían - sin llorar, Stiiiff está durmiendo, no queremos que despierte triste, ¿No? - dudaba que el niño entendiera, pero quizá darle otro nombre en él cual centrarse haría que se distrajera del pedido por su madre.

Peter hizo pucheritos y estiró sus brazo mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero como si algo le dijera que no debía llorar con fuerza como quería.

\- Vamos afuera, quieres jugar en el patio - se sentía ansioso por lograr calmar al pequeño, por lo que se paseaba y jugueteaba con él para intentar distraerlo, dejándolo en el suelo para incentivarlo a caminar, y eso solo logro Peter comenzó a llorar más fuerte y estiraba sus manos hacia Tony. El niño solo quería estar abrazado, que alguien lo contuviera - Lo siento, lo siento - Lo cargo de inmediato contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo fuerte pero resistiéndose a usar uno de los videos de Mary, pues luego ya no servirían - todo está bien, tú tío Toñi va a cuidarte, no dejaré que nada te pase.

Steve había despertado con el llanto y se había apresurado hacia donde había escuchado a Peter pero se tranquilizó al ver que Tony estaba controlando la situación y se quedó en la puerta viéndolo, cuando sus miradas se encontraron sonrió para darle ánimos y decirle que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Al castaño le pareció una eternidad el tiempo acunando al bebé y limpiando su nariz y rostro de las lágrimas, pero al final había logrado que se calmara, y como una especie de premio lo lleno de besos juguetones de esos que le hacían cosquillas esperando terminar ese pequeño caos con una de sus sonrisas cristalinas de bebé.

\- ¿Vamos al patio? A Peter le encantará lo enorme que es - dijo entrando por fin. Sintió una pizca de celos al ver que Peter no hacía intentos de ir con él y estaba muy acurrucado con Tony.

\- Vamos enano - Esta vez si lo dejo en el suelo y sosteniendo sus manos el niño avanzó seguro de sí mismo a cada paso.

\- Mira como mueve sus piernitas, en poco tiempo estará correteando por toda la casa - Sonrió y avanzó junto a ellos. Al salir el niño sonrió al ver todo el verde que lo rodeaba y dejó intentar de caminar para gatear y recorrer más rápido. - tendremos que bañarlo otra vez.

\- Da igual, es un niño, tiene que divertirse - respondió dejándolo hacer lo que quisiera, aunque viendo con algo de dolor que se acercaba con ganas a la caja de arena.

\- Toñiii - el niño lo llamó con su manito y cuando vio que Steve no se movía frunció el ceño y lo llamó con voz demandante - Stiiff - y golpeó el lugar junto a Tony para que se sentara con ellos.

\- También estás invitado - bromeó Tony dejándole lugar para que se sentara a su lado en caja de arena, mientras él ya empezaba a jugar, llenando un cubo con arena para hacerle una torre al pequeño.

Steve se quitó los zapatos y se metió a la caja de arena, pero antea de comenzar a jugar le puso un sombrerito al niño y luego se dedicaron a construir torres los tres, o más bien Tony hacia muy hábilmente torres que Peter destruía luego para pedir nuevamente que las construyera.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando afuera, pasando de la caja de arena a recorrer el jardín, jugando también con toda clase de cosas didácticas que Tony había repartido por el espacio. Para cuando estaba anocheciendo, Peter dormía profundamente en los brazos de Steve.

\- ¿Mañana trabajarás temprano? - le preguntó a Tony cuando estuvieron de regreso en la casa.

\- Tengo que intentarlo - asintió levemente con la cabeza - Iré a la oficina a monitorear algunos proyectos y espero estar de regreso cerca de las 3 o 4.

\- ¿almorzarás allá o te dejo almuerzo? - poco a poco se iban ordenando en los tiempos y parecían una familia.

\- No suelo almorzar nada como tal... pico algo aquí y allá - respondió pensativo - pero supongo que sí habrá comida, puedo comer acá.

\- Siempre habrá comida en casa, Peter necesita comida de verdad - se estiró perezosamente en el sillón - me iré a la cama, tú aprovecha de hacer lo mismo y descansa.

\- Aún debo intentar trabajar un poco hoy - además no tenía suficiente sueño para acostarse a dormir, terminaría dando vueltas en la cama - Pero iré a acostarme, trabajaré ahí.

Steve fue a la cocina y luego de un rato volvió con una taza de leche con miel.

\- Toma esto... te ayudará - Peggy solía prepararle eso durante las noches que el insomnio podía con el.

\- Gracias - respondió un poco extrañado de esas atenciones, demasiado ajeno a las dinámicas familiares porque simplemente su familia no había sido así.

Luego de eso, Steve cargo a Peter para llevárlo a la cama, acurrucarlo y protegerlo de todo.


	3. Schwellenangts

_Miedo a cruzar el umbral para embarcarse en algo nuevo._

Era una suerte que el niño tuviera sus horarios bien marcados, a las 6 estaba despertando para preparar su desayuno y el del niño, a las 7 estaban los dos comiendo y esperando a Tony con el café cargado en la mesa.

\- Buenos días - apareció bostezando perezosamente, terminando de arreglar su ropa - ¿Cómo dormiste?

\- Perfecto ¿y tú? - Peter sonrió a más no poder al ver a su tío aparecer.

\- ¡Toñiiiii!! ¡Fuguemos! - pidió sonriendo inocentemente.

\- Tony tiene que ir trabajar ahora, y tú terminar de comer... en la tarde podrán jugar un poco - Steve le hablaba lo más modulado posible para que entendiera.

\- Porque no nos reunimos en el centro y comemos helado - sugirió Tony, que por alguna razón quería pasar el más tiempo posible con ellos dos.

\- ¡¡¡Lao'!!! - gritó el niño emocionado y Steve lo miró con reproche.

\- Parece que ya fue decidido, pero helado natural - puso como condición.

\- Busca un buen lugar - respondió asintiendo sin preocuparse - Vamos a la mejor heladería naturista que haya.

\- Está bien - sonrió y trató de que Peter pusiera atención en comer nuevamente - Eres una distracción para él, el tío divertido - lo regaño jugando.

\- Alguna vez seré el tío odioso, ya me tocará regañarlo - respondió bromeando un poco - luego entrarás a trabajar y te extrañará.

\- Ya - dijo sin creerle mucho.

Después de que Tony se marchó se quedaron dibujando y jugando, Steve entre juegos trataba de enseñarle a hablar o a caminar.

A las 3 de la tarde Tony se movía ansioso, mirando en todas direcciones, esperando ver a Steve y Peter aparecer, y sin poder evitar la sonrisa amplia al verlos caminar hacia él, sobre todo, sonriendo en un reflejo a la sonrisa de Steve... ese hombre estaba metiéndose peligrosamente bajo su piel.

\- ¡Toñiii! - gritó el niño y agitó sus manitos, haciendo que Tony notara a una pelirroja junto a Steve que sostuvo al pequeño, preocupada de que pudiera caer, pero antes de llegar donde estaba Tony la chica se despidió de Steve y se marchó.

Tony frunció notoriamente el ceño en una mezcla de celos y cautela. No sabía quién era esa mujer, pero se suponía que no tenía novia y que de tener a alguien, esperarían para presentársela a Peter, pero Steve parecía haber olvidado su conversación, y no podía evitar sentirse celoso y preocupado, porque él nunca había sido celoso, o nadie le había interesado como para sentirse celoso.

\- Hola, ¿que tal el día? - preguntó y dejó que Peter saltara a los brazos del moreno - parece que le gusta más estar contigo.

\- Claro que no, solo no me ha visto en un rato - respondió aun con el mal humor punzando en la panza de una forma desconocida - Mi día fue... como siempre, hablando con más gente de la que me interesaría hacerlo, pero es un mal necesario...¿ y tú? - mientras hablaban Steve iba guiándolos por el camino hasta la heladería que había elegido.

\- Un poco atareado con este enano exigente, estuvo difícil durante la mañana y necesitaba ir a comprar unas cosas, así que una amiga me hizo el favor de comprarlas y llevarlas a la casa - Steve sonrió al llegar al lugar - yo invito los helados, ¿si?

\- Está bien - asintió sopesando si debía preguntar - Pensé que habías dicho que estabas soltero - era demasiado consciente de que sonaba como una novia celosa.

\- Es una amiga - negó rápidamente - solo eso... le confiaría mi vida, además es muy capaz y tiene experiencia con niños, Nat tiene muchos sobrinos.

\- Ah... - asintió costándole creer que alguien tan adorable y atractivo como él realmente no viera a nadie, y si de verdad era así, entonces se preguntaba cual era su historia para eso.

Peter parecía sentir que el moreno estaba preocupado y tiro de de la manga de Steve para atraerlo hacia ellos, pero el rubio no se daba cuenta que pretendía el menor y se alejó nuevamente para ir a pagar los helados.

\- ¿Que pretendes pequeño? - pregunto Tony sabiendo que ese pequeño era mucho más pícaro de lo que debería para solo tener un año - ¿Quieres que tu tío Toñi se ría? ¿Eso es?

Peter solo sonrió enseñando sus pequeños dientes.

\- ¡Stiff! -podía sentir cierta calma cuando ambos adultos estaban juntos y sabía que eso era lo que necesitaba Tony.

\- Espérame enano, ya voy - dijo apresurándose y entregando el dinero para correr hacia donde estaba el niño - ¿Que pasa?

\- Solo es un enano muy exigente - rio Tony al ver que el pequeño tirada de Steve para dejar sus 3 rostros pegados.

\- Que mimoso estás - Steve se restregó contra el rostro del pequeño y tomó de la cintura a Tony para permanecer los tres juntos como Peter deseaba - tenemos que ir a escoger los sabores.

\- Supongo que tendremos que ir así o llorará - sentía un pequeño calorcito recorrerle desde el lugar en que Steve había dejado su mano como si nada. Desde afuera, se veían como una adorable familia.

\- Nos tiene de su pequeño meñique - se rió y deslizó su mano por la espalda de Tony para guiarlo al mostrador - ¿Qué vas a querer?

\- Chocolate, todo el chocolate que se pueda - respondió el castaño viendo todo - y... menta.

Steve pidió helado de frutas para Peter y para él, y un descomunal helado de chocolate menta para Tony.

\- Todo lo sano del helado se borró con esa cantidad de chocolate.

\- Cariño, no hay nada divertido en lo sano - respondió guiñándole un ojo juguetonamente y dándole un enorme bocado.

Steve tenía que admitir que se veía tentador y le robó un poco de su helado rápidamente y luego se alejó para evitar que Tony dijera algo sobre eso.

\- Está bueno, pero prefiero el mío y Peter se ve feliz con el suyo - el niño ya estaba todo sucio.

\- Es un niño comiendo un helado delicioso, ¿Cómo no lo estaría? - respondió riendo un poco y dejándole sacar más del suyo a Steve - ¿Necesitas ir o hacer algo después? Podemos aprovechar el resto del día de alguna forma.

\- Tengo que comprar unas cosas y quería trabajar un poco, ¿Puedes quedarte con Peter mientras estoy en el cuarto? - preguntó.

\- Claro, nosotros nos divertiremos mientras trabajas - respondió entusiasmado con su helado - ¿Quieres que vayamos contigo o me voy a casa?

\- Pueden venir conmigo, pero no quiero que Peter se aburra - de todos modos caminaron los tres un par de cuadras y llegaron a una enorme librería donde una chica sonrió al ver al rubio.

\- Steve, ya te extrañaba por aquí - sonrió coquetamente.

\- Hola Kitty, vengó por lo usual y ¿Te ha llegado algo nuevo? - preguntó ignorando los coqueteos de la mujer que aprovechaba cualquier excusa para tocarlo.

Tony frunció un poco el ceño al ver la forma tan cordial en que se trataban y sobre todo como tocaba a Steve a cada momento, aún cuando no podía reprocharle eso del todo, él también quería tocarlo todo el tiempo y lo haría si tuviera alguna excusa, como ella.

Steve por su parte ya se había distraído con las cosas a su alrededor, viendo un pequeño cuaderno y sonrió, era perfecto para Peter.

\- ¿Crees que le sirva? - le preguntó a Tony que parecía inmóvil en su lugar - ¿Qué haces ahí? Entra - soltó una risita.

\- Me siento entrando en una dimensión artística paralela - respondió entrando finalmente sosteniendo bien al bebé para que no tomara nada - Creo que es perfecto, hay que conseguir lápices que se pueda destruir - el mismo estaba viendo algunas cosas de dibujo técnico, aunque en general prefería ceñirse a sus computadores.

\- ¿Estás buscando algo? Yo sé donde está todo aquí - agregó crayones y pintura lavable a sus compras, así como varios pliegos de papel de embalaje - ¿Necesitas algo para dibujar tus inventos?

\- Solo algunos buenos lápices de tinta - respondió pensativo, pero más bien distrayéndose en buscar un delantal para Peter y algunos individuales lavables también.

La chica que antes había saludado tan amablemente a Steve ahora los miraba entre sorprendida y desconcertada. Steve escogió los lápices para Tony y los agregó a sus compras - ¿Qué tanto puedes demorar en escoger un delantal? - preguntó molestoso - enseñaselos y dale a elegir - aconsejo, luego tomó los individuales y los agrego también.

\- Tiene que ser perfecto - se defendió el castaño, girando dramáticamente para darle la espalda y hablando con Peter como si lo entendiera completamente.

\- No sabía que tú... tenías a alguien, una familia... hombres - balbuceó la chica cuando Steve se acercó a la caja sin borrar la sonrisa divertida del rostro. Steve no entendió mucho lo que quiso decir la muchacha y solo sonrió asintiendo.

\- Si, somos una familia - hace muy poco, pero eso era lo que eran, una muy extraña pero harían lo necesario para hacer feliz a Peter.

\- Ya... ya veo - respondió sintiéndose sonrojada y un poco tonta, ahora entendía porque nunca había querido salir con ella.

\- ¿Que decidieron los castaños? - preguntó acercándose a Peter que abrazaba feliz su nuevo delantal - Kitty, agrega eso también a la cuenta - era un gran pedido pero luego de pagar Steve iba más que feliz con todas sus cosas nuevas.

\- Yo podría haber pagado - era consciente que la única razón por la cual sus amigos habían pensado en él para cuidar a Peter era por su dinero, además de cuanto quería al niño, pues sabía que no era un ejemplo exactamente.

\- Creo que ya has pagado suficientes cosas... no te preocupes - se encogió de hombros. Al llegar a casa Steve tenía ganas de probar todo lo que había comprado para Peter, pero se contuvo - Hay comida en la nevera, solo hay que calentarla... yo iré a trabajar, cualquier cosa solo entra.

\- Está bien, estaremos jugando no te preocupes - respondió Tony jugando con el pequeño en alto, como si fuera el mismo un avión.

Steve se encerró en su cuarto para planificar las clases de ese año y luego de un par de horas se centró en terminar unos cuadros que tenía que entregar próximamente.

Tony y Peter habían estado teniendo una jornada de juego más que divertida, hasta que Tony se había descuidado para buscar uno de los juguetes que Peter había lanzado y cuando volvió a mirar, el niño se había trepado en el corral y hacía equilibrio a punto de caer, y aunque Tony fue rápido y evitó que golpeara su cabeza en el suelo, de todas formas el pequeño cayó golpeándose fuerte y comenzando a llorar con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitía. Steve escuchó el llanto de Peter y se puso de pie enseguida, pero se obligó a detenerse, Tony también era competente y podía encargarse del llanto del niño, aún así no volvió a sentarse y solo duro unos pocos segundos en su lugar, el llanto de Peter era desgarrador.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó preocupado al ver a Tony tratando de calmar al pequeño.

\- Me descuide - balbuceó sin dejar de revisar al pequeño nerviosamente para comprobar que no tenía ni un daño serio - me descuide y se cayó feo.

Cuando Peter vio a Steve, en lugar de calmarse lloró más fuerte, ahora pidiendo por su papá con desespero. Steve sintió que nunca serían suficiente, que jamás podrían estar a la altura de lo que Peter necesitaba.

\- No llores cariño, nosotros te cuidaremos - se acercó al niño - ¿Dónde duele? Haremos que pase.

\- ¡¡No querreeee!! - respondió el niño negando varias veces con la cabeza, evitando que lo siguieran tocando, peleando incluso con sus toques - ¡Papá! ¡Querré papá!

Steve no sabía que hacer y Tony no lucía bien así que a pesar de que Peter rehuía de su toque lo tomó en brazo para mecerlo de un lado a otro. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo escuchándolo llorar desgarradoramente sin poder calmarlo, solo el cansancio pudo con él y se durmió, pudiendo finalmente dejarlo en su cuna y volver donde Tony, el cual se había quedado como congelado en su lugar, viendo al niño llorar con todas sus ganas, terminando el mismo por llorar sin saber porque se sentía tan angustiado y sin poder controlarse, siendo esta la imagen que recibió a Steve al volver, sentándose junto a él luciendo ambos totalmente devastado.

\- No creo que pueda hacer esto bien - logró decir sin mirarlo - tal vez... tal vez estaría mejor en una casa con una familia de verdad.

\- No digas eso - dijo sin levantar la mirada - por algo nos dejaron a cargo de él, se lo debemos a Richard y a Mary... y sobretodo a Peter, no creo que esté mejor con alguien más - suspiró - tenemos que seguir esforzándonos...

\- Nunca vamos a poder reemplazarlos - la cabeza le dolía como nunca en la vida y él sí que sabía de resacas horribles, pero nada se comparaba a la tensión que en ese momento lo albergaba en su cerebro - jamás pensé en hacerme cargo de un bebé, yo mismo soy un niño inmaduro aún... un crío no puede cuidar de otro.

\- Peter te ama, se divierte contigo y eres cariñoso - puso la mano en su espalda- no podemos reemplazarlos, pero si cuidarlo y hacer lo mejor para el... darle un hogar.

\- Creo que solo necesito dormir un poco - respondió frotando su poco su frente. Dormir y un vaso de whisky no estaría mal.

\- Descansa, pero quiero que estemos juntos cuando despierte Peter y mimarlo - le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

\- Ve a golpear mi puerta cuando despierte - respondió poniéndose finalmente en pie para ir a su cuarto, queriendo algo de soledad y calma, aunque no evitando servir un vaso del whisky que tenía en el pequeño bar que había armado en una esquina de su cuarto.

A ese primero le siguieron dos más y sólo después del quinto pudo dormirse aunque no logró descansar realmente.


	4. Rame

_Algo que es caótico y hermoso al mismo tiempo._ ****

A la mañana siguiente cuando Steve sintió a Peter despertar fue directo al cuarto de Tony y apenas el moreno se asomó a la puerta el rubio frunció el ceño.

\- Mejor sigue durmiendo... iré a ver a Peter - dijo con voz cortante, teniendo una especie de deja vu, decidiendo solo irse a la cama donde Peter dormía para llenarlo de mimos y luego hacerle un rico desayuno, no quería que recordara nada de la noche anterior.

Tony solo lo vió marcharse un poco desorientado, pero aún estaba agotado y con una sombra de la leve borrachera de la noche anterior, así que no le dio mayor importancia y volvió a lanzarse a la cama para dormir un tiempo más. Se sentía ridículamente deprimido después de lo que había pasado y necesitaba un tiempo a solas para ser el Tony miserable que no mostraba a nadie. Tardó un par de horas en aparecer, solo haciéndolo cerca de la hora del almuerzo ya duchado y perfectamente arreglado como siempre, pero definitivamente sintiéndose distante.

Aún se sentía inseguro e incapaz de la tarea que sus amigos le habían dejado, y había llegado a pensar que lo mejor era ser como Howard, volverse una figura distante y puramente proveedora, Steve era lo suficientemente adorable y paternal para encargarse de hacer feliz al pequeño mientras él solo tenía que dedicarse a construir una empresa lo suficientemente rentable para darles la vida más cómoda posible.

El cambio de Tony fue más que notorio para Steve y estaba molesto con el moreno, odiaba ver que Peter pedía su atención pero Tony solo le daba unos mimos en la cabeza y luego desaparecía, pero lo que estaba irritándolo a más no poder era el constante olor a licor que trataba de camuflar con su perfume.

Se esforzó más para que Peter no resintiera la ausencia del moreno y se pasaba sus días hablando con el niño y dibujando en el patio sobre los pliegos de papel de envolver que había comprado, solo eran rayas y manchas, pero para el ojo artístico del rubio eran las más lindas rayas y manchas que había visto y no tenía nada que ver con que se derretía por todo lo que hacía Peter. Su única compañía adulta desde el cambio de Tony había sido Natasha que pasaba de cuando en cuando a verlo y con ella podía hablar de temas más serios, de cómo estaba llevando todo el cambio y sobretodo de lo frustrado que estaba con Tony.

Intentaba pasar el menos tiempo posible en la casa, procuraba trabajar hasta tarde y cuando llegaba a casa, se iba directo a su cuarto y no salía de ahí más que para comer algo. Era más que obvio que la situación con Peter lo había afectado hasta ese punto, pero fue inevitable que al cabo de un par de semanas Steve necesitará de su ayuda para poder terminar un trabajo y cuando lo vio por la casa intentando no existir lo detuvo y simplemente le dejó al niño en los brazos.

\- Si no fuera importante no te lo pediría, solo será esta tarde - dijo Steve que también se sentía herido por el distanciamiento de Tony, aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello aún. Se encerró en su cuarto a terminar las entregas que tenía para esa semana y tratando de no estar preocupado por Peter.

\- Veamos si hoy no lo arruino - murmuró más para sí.

Era un lindo día, con mucha luz y un viento agradable, así que prefirió quedarse en el patio, jugando en la caja de arena, acompañándolo y jugueteando con él, sin poder evitar envolverse en sus niñerías adorables. Era innegable que lo había extrañado, aunque aún intentaba tener algo de distancia, casi como si pudiera lastimarlo, pero no podía solo ignorarlo así que pronto estuvo dentro de la caja jugando con él como siempre habían hecho.

Se tranquilizó al oír las risitas de Peter y más cuando discretamente se asomó por la ventana y los vio jugando, Tony seguía intentando estar distante, pero la sonrisa que ambos tenían los delataba, se querían y se habían extrañado. Se concentró totalmente en su trabajo, aprovechando de desconectarse un poco del estrés que había sentido esos días.

Eventualmente tuvo que sacarlo de sus juegos para ir a cambiar sus pañales. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras fue que dio un traspié en los últimos peldaños y cayó con un golpe seco y fuerte, torciendo su pie y golpeándose en la baja espalda, pero aferrando bien a Peter para evitar que pudiera lastimarse.

Steve nuevamente se crispó al oír el llanto de Peter y no esperó a que Tony se encargara de la situación, corrió hacia donde oía el llanto y dio un jadeo de puro miedo al ver a ambos en el suelo

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó tratando de tomar a Peter y ver si tenía algo lastimado, luego revisar a Tony que lucía adolorido, pero el niño estaba aferrado al moreno y no lloraba de dolor, solo de miedo. El rubio se permitió relajar e intentar que Tony tratara de calmar el llanto de Peter.

\- Ey... está todo bien, mira, Toñi está bien - aseguró poniendo su mejor rostro de calma aunque sentía que toda la pierna le dolía y la piel de la espalda escocia, probablemente por una quemadura de fricción - Ve con Steve para que yo pueda ponerme en pie, ¿Si?

\- ¡Ño! Toñiii querré Toñiii - hizo pucheros y seguía hipando.

\- Tu Toñi está bien - le hablo suave Steve - dejemos que se levante y luego te dejo sobre el, ¿Si? - Quitó al niño que hizo pucheritos pero se quedó tranquilo, Steve ayudó a Tony a levantarse y lo llevó al sillón - ¿Dónde duele? - preguntó mientras dejaba a Peter sobre él, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que se le pegaba como un pequeño koala.

\- Solo creo que me torcí el pie, no es nada - aseguró sin querer hacer algo grande de eso, aunque le dolía bastante - Creo que tú y yo no podemos pasar tiempo sin que algo nos pase, ¿No? - sonrió picandole los costados al pequeño, como respuesta, Peter lo tomó de las mejillas y le dejó un beso sonoro.

\- Toñii - solo había sido un pequeño susto para Peter, pero estaba más feliz de al fin tener toda la atención de Tony para el.

\- Sabes que no lo engañas, ¿Verdad? - dijo el rubio llegando con hielo para su pie - puedes tratar de alejarte de él, pero él siente que lo quieres... no lo alejes más, te ha extrañado tanto estos días.

\- También yo lo he extrañado - admitió sin dejar de mimar al pequeño - Creo que... estaba abrumado al pensar que no iba a dar la talla.

\- Yo también estaba asustado - admitió - pero es un cambio grande para él también y poco a poco irá entendiendo que nosotros somos quienes estamos para él, para consolarlo cuando algo malo ocurra - Tiro de la mesa de centro para que Tony pusiera el pie en alto - sube el pie que duele para ponerte hielo.

\- No es nada, en serio - Dadas sus negativas, el propio Steve puso un cojín sobre la mesa y subió su pie para quitar el zapato y poner el hielo donde se veía más inflamado, haciendo que Tony siseara levemente de dolor pero luego fuera relajándose, especialmente con los mimos de Peter que intentaban calmar sus gruñiditos de molestia cuando los dejaba salir.

\- ¿Cómo te caíste? - preguntó sentándose a su lado, Peter en seguida tomó su mano para jugar con ella.

\- No lo se, solo tropecé - No iba a contarle que de hecho era muy torpe y no era tan extraño que se cayera - No habría sido tan terrible pero como iba con Peter prefería cubrirlo a él en lugar de sostenerme de algo.

\- Entiendo - se rió - ¿Dónde más te golpeaste?, quizás pueda darle un vistazo

\- La pierna y el costado - respondió incorporándose un poco y moviéndose para poder levantar su camiseta y que viera su espalda.

\- Eso debe doler - tenía un feo raspón producto del golpe y la fricción al caer.

\- ¡Yaya! - Peter exclamó y luego le dio besitos para sanarlo.

\- Ya me siento mejor - aseguró con una sonrisa feliz por sus mimos - mañana estaré como nuevo - sospechaba que no y que seguramente debería ir a un médico a juzgar por el dolor e inflamación pero intentaba disimularlo.

\- ¿Deberíamos llamar un médico? - dijo examinando su tobillo - eso no luce bien.

\- No vale la pena - respondió negando con la cabeza pero terminando por aceptar cuando quiso pararse y toda su pierna dolió - Creo que deberíamos ir al médico, necesitaré radiografías.

\- Llamaré a Nat para que se quede con Peter mientras te acompaño, ¿Te parece? - preguntó al moreno, sintiendo que nuevamente eran un equipo. Si Steve confiaba en ella, el también podía confiar por lo que acepto, aunque no tan a gusto, habría preferido llevar al niño con ellos, pero sabía que terminaría aburriéndose y con una pataleta gigantesca, lo mejor era que se quedara tranquilo en casa - ¿...A que clínica vas frecuentemente y cuál es tu número de seguro social y esas cosas? - preguntó mientras le escribía a su amiga para que se quedara con Peter mientras llevaba a Tony al médico.

\- Cinco... - respondió luego de unos segundos de silencio - No sé, ¿Por qué me sabría mi número de seguridad social? - pregunto realmente confundido - Lo olvide hace décadas, necesito mucho espacio en mi cabeza para otras cosas.

\- ¿Cómo funcionas como adulto? - negó con la cabeza. Apenas llegó Natasha y tras una breve presentación, Steve tomó a Tony y lo llevó al auto para que no forzara más su pierna, la pelirroja sonrió brevemente y luego saludó efusivamente al niño que rió al reconocerla.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con la pelirroja que regañaba a Tony y enumeraba todas las ocasiones que ella había dejado sus labores por asistirlo en sus estupidas caidas. La menuda mujer se encargó de los trámites mientras Tony esperaba con todas las comodidades posibles que lo llamaran para una radiografía.

\- No tienes una secretaría, tienes una novia muy preocupada - le parecía imposible que toda esa complicidad solo fuera laboral.

\- Pepper no es mi novia - respondió riendo levemente - solo es una amiga hace mucho tiempo, primero fue mi asistente y luego mi amiga.

\- Ah, ya entiendo... por eso te trata así, no es solo tú trabajadora - miro a la mujer que se movía de un lado a otro solucionando todo, le recordó un poco, solo un poco a Peggy - que suerte tener a alguien que te cuide así, se ve que es muy protectora.

\- Es terrible - respondió dramáticamente el castaño.

\- Para quien es terrible es para mí - respondió ella chasqueando la lengua y regresando justo para oírle - Yo soy quien termina asustada pensando que será algo más serio, aún no olvido tu choque.

Vio como Tony rodó los ojos y Steve solo podía pensar en lo infantil que era ese hombre, pero no en un mal sentido.

\- Steve Rogers - se levantó muy educadamente para estirar la mano a la mujer y presentarse - creo que si Tony y yo seremos familia tenemos que conocernos.

\- Imagino que si - La mujer estrechó su mano delicadamente, irradiando femeneidad en sus gestos.

\- ¿Te molesta si te pido tu numero? Creo que lo necesitaré si necesito lidiar con las cosas de Tony - sonrió esperando que la mujer no creyera que estaba coqueteando.

\- Claro, será muy necesario - asintió ella siendo muy profesional y habituada a controlar la vida de Tony en general.

Intercambiaron números y sonrieron complacidos, al parecer ambos eran personas controladoras.

No tardaron en llamar a Tony para su radiografía y en un par de minutos salían los tres de la clínica, el moreno tenía un esguince de tercer grado y tenía que reposar y mantener la pierna fija.

\- Es una exageración - aseguraba mientras intentaba acomodarse la bota ortopédica que tanto odiaba - No se siente como un esguince.

\- Si, lloriqueabas como si fuera una fractura - se burló el rubio - el médico ya dio sus indicaciones y puedes trabajar desde casa, no protestes... además puedes pasar tiempo con Peter que te ha extrañado mucho.

\- Supongo que viéndolo así no es tan malo - además, ya quería volver a casa, no le gustaba demasiado esa pelirroja que estaba cuidando de Pete.

\- Muchas gracias Virginia - dijo Steve sonriendo y a pesar de que el moreno tenía una silla de rueda Steve lo tomó con facilidad en los brazos y lo llevó al auto.

Se sentía como una especie de princesa por lo cual en cuanto pudo se intentó soltar de él para no tener el corazón en la garganta, casi temiendo que Steve pudiera oírle, mientras Pepper miraba sorprendida la cara de embobada que tenía Tony y cuando cruzó la mirada con su amigo le sonrió pícaramente.

Steve lo subió con todo el cuidado del mundo al auto, preguntando si estaba cómodo antes de partir a casa. Cuando llegaron, Peter estaba entretenido jugando con Natasha.

\- ¿Quieres que te deje en tu habitación o aquí? - preguntó aún con él en los brazos.

\- Aqui esta bien - podía moverse para subir después, pero sentía que de alguna forma era demasiado íntimo estar así de cerca con Steve, con su corazón acelerado por todo lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca del rubio.

\- Hola, soy Natasha - se presentó la pelirroja con evidente acento ruso - creo que nos veremos seguido.

\- ¿Tienen hambre? - preguntó a la pelirroja y a Tony.

\- ¿Conoces a Steve hace mucho? - pregunto Tony luego de que ambos asintieran distraídamente a la pregunta del rubio.

\- Van varios años ya - miró atentamente al moreno - Steve ya me dijo que sabes que él fue militar... ahí nos conocimos - explicó - es un hombre bueno...

\- Lo se - No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso, Steve era en cada cosa que hacía, perfecto. Natasha no estaba segura de que era esa vibra extraña entre su amigo y Tony Stark pero lo ignoro.

\- Steve, apúrate... tengo hambre y me tengo que ir pronto - exigió la chica.

\- Pues te esperas, aún falta - dijo sin tomarla en cuenta, pero tratando de apresurar de todos modos la comida.

Era obvio que se conocían hace tiempo, tenían una familiaridad muy clara, pero Tony no podía evitar sentirse un poco celoso, aunque no iba a admitirlo nunca, porque él no tenía un enamoramiento con Steve, en lo absoluto.

\- ¡¡Stiff!! - Peter llamó con fuerza aún estando en los brazos del moreno - Stiiff - llamó nuevamente y el rubio dejó cocinando la carne a fuego lento para ir con el lo antes posible.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó acercándose y el niño golpeó con su manita el espacio junto a Tony.

\- Steve está cocinando, no puede quedarse aquí - rió Tony siempre enternecido por lo exigente que era él pequeño cuando quería conseguir algo.

\- Stiiiff aquí - hizo un puchero enfadado mientras seguía golpeando el lugar donde debía sentarse.

\- Solo un momento - tomó asiento y miró al niño - ¿Feliz?

Como respuesta se movió lo suficiente para atraer a los dos adultos lo más posible, casi haciendo que sus rostros quedaran pegados mientras él permanecía acurrucado entre ambos.

\- Ok, creo que estorbo aquí - dijo molestosa la pelirroja. Steve solo se rió y revolvió el cabello del pequeño - Que mimado y consentido eres - para él eso solo significaba que quería la atención de los dos adultos solo para el.

\- Está muy bien que sea así, tiene que exigir lo que vale - aseguro Tony solo viendo cosas positivas en su actitud exigente.

\- Claro, porque tú eres de la misma raza - molesto el rubio y le regaló una mirada mordaz - luego cuando sus caprichos te afecten quiero ver cómo lo tomas.

\- Tú lo has dicho, somos de la misma raza, lo entenderé así que no me afectará - respondió aún sin poder apartarse de Steve por el agarre del pequeño.

\- Ya - dijo sin creer aquello y estaba seguro que el futuro le daría la razón - cariño, voy y vuelvo - dijo mirando a Peter y se escabulló antes de que sus manitos lo tomaran para poder terminar la comida.

Tony se dedicó a entretener al pequeño para que no llamara nuevamente a Steve, olvidándose un poco de la presencia de Natasha, aunque está seguía viéndolo como si estuviera analizándolo.

\- Te gusta Steve - sentenció luego de un silencio prolongado - ...No se si sea la mejor idea.

\- ¿Qué? - recién en ese momento recordó a la chica ahí - No sé de qué hablas, no me gusta... y si lo hiciera, no veo porque sería una mala idea, Steve es un gran sujeto, tu misma lo has dicho.

\- No es una buena idea y lo digo por ti... Steve tiene un pasado que no ha podido superarlo en todo este tiempo - confesó la rusa - me encantaría que lo hiciera pero he visto a muchas personas con el corazón roto y si sigues mirándolo de ese modo tú serás el próximo.

\- Está es mi cara, así es como miro a la gente - respondió aún algo a la defensiva y no sabiendo si la mujer hablaba de verdad por su bien o porque ella misma estaba interesada en Steve y quería quitar la competencia del medio - No voy a quitártelo... además, dudo mucho que le interesaran los hombres.

\- No te equivoques, no me interesa Steve... peleas contra alguien mucho más fuerte y no se si puedas contra ella - suspiró y se quedó pensando, analizando con la mirada al moreno - me gustaría que pudieras vencerla... creo que le harías bien - tenía que admitir que Tony era totalmente el tipo de Steve, quizás aún no se daba cuenta porque era un hombre,

\- No estoy entendiendo todo este discurso tan críptico - respondió frotándose un poco la frente - Si fueras directa sería más fácil.

\- Creo que es algo que Steve debe contarte, no me corresponde - dijo levantándose - dile a Steve que tuve que irme y buena suerte - le sonrió antes de marcharse.

Asintió aún algo desconcertado y pensando si debería dejar que Steve le contara o directamente investigarlo un poco más en detalle... normalmente habría puesto a Happy a buscar alguna información, pero en esa ocasión prefirió esperar y ver si Steve se confesaría con él eventualmente, si no, siempre podía volver a la idea de investigarlo.

\- Tu amiga tuvo que irse - avisó en cuanto el rubio entró al lugar.

\- Siempre es lo mismo con ella - suspiró y dejó la comida en la mesa de centro - vive corriendo de un lado a otro.

\- Debe estar muy ocupada siempre - respondió aún algo reflexivo por lo que la chica le había dicho - Tengo una pregunta para ti.

\- ¿Cuál? - preguntó curioso de que estuviera interesado en algo, mientras Peter estaba muy feliz entre ambos.

\- ¿Por qué no tienes novia, o novio, o lo que sea que te guste? - ahora era un misterio que quería develar.

\- Porque no me interesa - se puso tentó y miró su comida como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

\- ¿Cómo no te interesa? ¿Era asexuado acaso? - Eso no tenía sentido alguno.

\- No, claro que no - dijo rápidamente, era todo menos asexuado. Suspiró y se acomodó para mirar a Tony - lo que te diré ahora espero no volver a repetirlo, si te lo digo es porque somos familia... es normal que lo sepas - se quedó en silencio un segundo - Estuve comprometido con la mujer más hermosa y perfecta que puedas imaginar - sonrió - nos conocimos en la escuela militar y luego de meses de coqueteos comenzamos a salir. Hacíamos un buen equipo, así que que cuando me ascendieron a capitán ella era mi brazo derecho... era el amor de mi vida y murió en la misión de la que yo era responsable... no he podido estar con nadie más después de eso... después de perderla.

Tony se quedó en silencio varios minutos, procesando la nueva información y entendiendo la advertencia de Natasha. Era muy difícil pelear contra alguien que siquiera estaba ahí.


	5. Cwtch

_Un abrazo, un lugar seguro entregado por un ser amado._

Tony se quedó en silencio varios minutos, procesando la nueva información y entendiendo la advertencia de Natasha. Era muy difícil pelear contra alguien que siquiera estaba ahí.

\- ¿Crees que ella hubiera querido que estuvieras solo? - terminó por preguntar genuinamente preocupado por el.

\- No, seguramente hubiese querido que hiciera una familia como la que no pudimos tener - todo su cuerpo se tensó, habían pasado 3 años y aún seguía siendo doloroso - pero no puedo obligarme a querer a alguien, lo intente pero no puedo.

\- Eso tampoco sería sano - negó levemente con la cabeza. Steve aún tenía que permitirse sanar, estaba seguro que la culpa lo controlaba e impedía que estuviera tranquilo y avanzara - No soy el mejor ejemplo sobre relaciones, no soy bueno con ellas en general... pero espero que eventualmente puedas perdonarte a ti mismo y seguir adelante, que encuentres alguien que te haga querer perdonarte he intentarlo... eres un gran hombre y nunca habrías hecho algo para ponerla en peligro, ella sabía los riesgos y esas cosas pasan en la guerra... no fue realmente tu culpa.

La mandíbula del rubio se tensó aún más y sus ojos azules se volvieron aún más cristalinos, no creía que llegara el día en que él no se sintiera responsable de la puerta de Peggy y del bebé que llevaba dentro.

\- Yo soy incapaz de tener una relación - hablo en un intento de consolarlo, de decirle que ambos eran de alguna forma disfuncionales amorosos, abriéndose con él como Steve había hecho - Nunca lo he sido, desde que empecé a tenerlas las arruino, me saboteo constantemente porque creo que en general no soy lo suficientemente bueno y quien esté a mi lado, estará mejor con alguien más - Steve frunció el ceño.

\- Eso no es verdad, eres genial... - no podía creer que alguien como él tuviera esas inseguridades - eres gracioso, inteligente, tienes carácter y eres muy dulce cuando te sientes en confianza - sonrió - la mujer que logre ganar tu corazón será muy afortunada.

\- O el hombre - le guiño un ojo juguetón, aunque hablaba en serio - pero da igual, no creo que llegue a tener una relación de verdad... y no creo que nadie debiera estar así, estoy seguro que hay alguien ahí que puede ayudarte a sanar, solo debes darle la oportunidad de hacerlo, se valiente Rogers.

\- Yo soy valiente - gruñó - lo he intentado, así que no es por valentía - le dio un empujoncito con el hombro - no sabía que también te interesaban los hombres - dijo con ánimo de cambiar la conversación.

\- Me interesa todo lo que pueda tirarme y tenga edad de consentimiento - respondió encogiéndose un poco de hombros - me gusta el sexo y aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad de un polvo.

\- Un romántico - soltó una risita - pues bueno, no soy mucho mejor... - dijo pensativamente - no he salido con nadie pero eso no quiere decir que de vez en cuando no haya alguien con quien paso la noches - sobretodo cuando se sentía melancólico y el calor de una mujer lograba desconectarlo del dolor que sentía.

\- Imaginaba que no eras tan santo - bromeó a punto de ofrecerse para el mismo ser un consuelo.

\- Claro que no soy un santo - lo miró ofendido - así que no te sorprendas si alguna noche te pido que cuides a Peter.

\- No me sorprenderé - respondió sonriendo levemente - mereces divertirte de vez en cuando.

Miró intensamente a Tony, sintiendo por primera vez que de ahí podría nacer una buena amistad. Habían estado charlando animadamente mientras comían y cuando miraron a Peter estaba profundamente dormido entre los dos.

\- Que lindo es cuando está tranquilo - bromeó el rubio, que hasta el momento había tenido que lidiar más que Tony con la energía del pequeño.

\- Es su mejor momento - asintió bromeando - Voy por helado, ¿Quieres?

\- Estás lesionado, ni se te ocurra moverte - lo regaño - yo voy - tomo el plato vacío de Tony y luego volvió con el helado y la medicina del moreno - se un buen niño y abre la boca.

\- ¿Es una invitación? - preguntó abriendo la boca voluntariosamente, incluso coqueto.

\- Si, a que te tomes esto - le lanzó la píldora dentro de la boca - pareces ser naturalmente coqueto, que desvergonzado - le revolvió el cabello.

\- Solo se lo que da resultado - respondió dejándose el pelo en todas direcciones, tal como Steve lo había despeinado - ahora deberías darme helado, estoy enfermo, no puedo moverme.

\- No se quien es el niño, tú o Peter - seguro Tony era alguien que ansiaba cariño, quizás tenía una mala historia familiar y él no tenía problema en ser un amigo consentidor - abre, pero promete que te portaras bien y no volverás a beber en casa como para que sienta el olor en ti... no me gusta.

\- No sé de qué hablas - respondió haciéndose el tonto. Sabía que tenía un problema con la bebida, que intentaba disimular y en general lo lograba, parte de su problema era la dificultad para admitir que tenía un problema.

\- Bueno, este helado tampoco sabe de lo que hablas - dejó la cuchara a medio camino y fueron los labios del rubio los que se ciñeron a ella saboreando gustoso el helado.

\- ¡Oye, es mío! - protestó intentando estirarse hacia él sin molestar a Peter, pero fallando en el proceso y no pudiendo acercarse sin el riesgo de despertar al pequeño - Esta bien, esta bien - si era por helado, al menos diría algo al respecto - no creo que sea tan terrible, pero está bien, no beberé aquí.

\- Muy bien - Steve sonrió triunfante y le dio el helado en la boca, alternando bocados para él mismo.

Eso era de alguna forma muy íntimo, casi romántico, pero ni uno de los dos parecía reparar en eso, solo estaba muy apoyados el uno en el otro mientras veían una horrible película antigua en la TV, que al parecer Steve adoraba. El rubio tenía que admitir que eso era agradable y aprovechando el momento de tranquilidad fue por su cuaderno de dibujo y se dedicó a dibujar a Peter.

\- Pete tiene pestañas largas - admiro mientras sonreía - será un niño guapo.

\- Lo será - respondió sonriendo y tocando su nariz solo para ver cómo la arrugaba. El rubio levantó la mirada y notó lo lindos que eran los ojos chocolate del moreno.

\- Tú también tienes pestañas largas... y muy crispadas - se rió - Natasha te odiará cuando lo note.

\- ¿También soy un niño guapo entonces? - pregunto pestañeando exageradamente desde su posición, prácticamente recostado contra el hombro de Steve. Estaba haciendo todo lo contrario que Natasha le había advertido.

\- Creo que tu vasto listado de conquistas te puede corroborar eso - se rió - creí que tenías más que asumido lo guapo que eres.

\- Quiero oírlo de ti - respondió como si fuera obvio. Coqueteaba con Steve sin siquiera darse cuenta.

\- Tan frágil es su ego, señor Stark - Tony siempre lo divertía y le era fácil seguir sus juegos - Eres muy guapo.

\- Soy una persona muy frágil - respondió dramáticamente, volviendo a abrir la boca para él luego.

\- Y muy mimado - volvió a darle helado y sus ojos chocolate brillaron de gusto - realmente eres un niño.

\- No lo entiendes, ¡Tengo carencias! - respondió dramáticamente aunque sus ojos mantenían el brillo pícaro y juguetón - Creo que va siendo tiempo que lleves a este enano a su cuarto y yo vaya al mío a descansar. Ha sido un día agitado.

\- No te muevas, yo te llevo - primero dejó a Peter en su cuna y luego llevó a Tony a la cama- ¿Cómodo? - preguntó divertido - descansa y cualquier cosa llámame, ¿Si?

\- ¿También puedo llamarte para ir al baño? - preguntó sonriendo de medio lado - Podría necesitar ayuda, que alguien me sostenga, ya sabes.

\- Si sigues así entonces te pondré pañales, será más fácil - se burló y salió del cuarto para meterse a la cama con Peter.

Tony se quedó dando vueltas en la cama, incómodo con su pierna inmovilizada y aún con la sensación de Steve cerca suyo, dándole vueltas a lo que habían hablado sobre su novia y su historia. Sabía que debía hacer caso a Natasha, Steve parecía realmente enganchados a su pasado y eso nunca era bueno, pero aunque aún no se lo podía admitir, ya le gustaba.

A la mañana siguiente Tony no tuvo porqué levantarse, un gran desayuno lo esperaba junto a la carita sonriente de Peter que se acurrucó a su lado mientras tomaba su leche.

\- ¿Como sigue el dolor? - Preguntó Steve sentándose a los pies de la cama con su desayuno - Después de comer tomate tus píldoras.

\- Por ahora está bien - respondió frotando un poco su rodilla entumecida - Es incómodo dormir rígido pero estoy acostumbrado, fui un niño muy torpe.

\- Toñi malo - dijo Peter divertido.

\- Si, ha sido un niño muy malo - bromeó Steve - pero tú te encargarás de cuidarlo, ¿si? - preguntó el rubio al niño.

\- ¡El mejor cuidador posible! - asintió Tony atrayendo al pequeño para hacerle cosquillas suaves y juguetonas - Entre tú y Steve van a hacer que me mejore pronto, sin duda.

\- Yo no estoy haciendo nada, solo consentirte - se rió - ¿Qué vas a querer almorzar? - preguntó acomodándose a los pies de la cama para dibujar mientras pasaban la mañana juntos.

\- ¿Puedo elegir? - Sabía que Steve se negaría a su pedido, pero lo intentaría - Entonces quiero hamburguesas, preferiblemente de Burger King.

\- Bueno, solo por hoy y porque ayer te caiste feo - consentirlo un poco más no haría daño - ¿Quieres quedarte con Peter? Yo aprovecharé de hacer compras y terminar de planificar mis clases.

\- Prometo no tener ni un accidente hoy - asintió sonriendo levemente, dispuesto a aprovechar la mañana para dormir acurrucado al pequeño, aunque seguramente eso les traería problemas de orden de sueño después.

\- Te superarías a ti mismo al accidentarse estando en cama - se rió y se inclinó para besar a Peter, pasando por sobre el cuerpo de Tony- me voy ya, tengan cuidado.

Por un momento tuvo el agradable peso de Steve sobre él y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco extraño al que prefirió no dedicarle mucho pensamiento, porque incluso sentía las mejillas rojas, pero el niño se colgó del cuello del rubio, haciendo que cayera sobre Tony.

\- Lo siento, ¿Te lastime? - preguntó rápidamente mientras Peter tiraba más de él y lo llenaba de besos cariñosos.

\- Estoy bien, no es primera vez que tengo a alguien de tu talla encima - bromeó también rodeándolo para que cayera sobre él casi por completo, y un poco sobre Peter.

\- ¿Ah? - dijo sin entender lo que Tony decía al principio y luego sonrojarse - que idiota eres - se rió nervioso - quizás el chico en cuestión tenía mi contextura, pero seguramente era mil veces más guapo como para pasar por tu cama - alcanzó una de las piernecitas de Peter y le dio mordiditas, al parecer los castaños querían un poco más de vida familiar antes de que se fuera.

\- Y yo creo que eres idiota - respondió picando un poco sus costados para hacerle cosquillas - porque al parecer no tienes ni idea de lo atractivo que eres.

\- Se que no soy feo, pero de ahí a ser atractivo...- dijo removiéndose un poco por las cosquillas.

\- Eres muy atractivo cariño - metió brevemente una mano entre su cabello para para darle una mimo breve - debes tener a todo tu alumnado babeando por ti y ni idea debes tener - De inmediato Steve se sonrojó a más no poder

\- No, son mis alumnos... no pueden verme con otros ojos - no supo porque pero se sintió bien con ese gesto de cariño,

\- Te deben desnudar en sus mentes a cada segundo que pueden - respondió riendo levemente.

\- ¡Basta, Tony! Ahora por tu culpa pensaré mal de todos ellos - Steve seguía recostado sobre Tony mientras conversaban y aprovechaba de jugar con Peter - Apuesto que lo haces solo para fastidiarme.

\- Claro que no, estoy abriéndote los ojos - respondió como si fuera obvio mientras su mano no dejaba de pasearse por su espalda distraídamente, como si fuera una caricia por demás familiar.

\- A veces no se si hables en serio o juegas conmigo - Steve se dejó hacer, sin darse cuenta su subconsciente disfrutaba de las atenciones del moreno.

\- Siempre hablo en serio, aunque la gente piense que no se lo que sale de mi propia boca - respondió sonriendo con suficiencia - Soy un genio, claro que las cosas que digo son muy en serio.

\- Pues gracias por el cumplido entonces - decidió que era mejor acomodarse y como si nada se subió a la cama de Tony para acostarse con Peter entre ellos.

Tony seguía con su brazo alrededor de él, y había pasado de dar mimos en su espalda a jugar con el cabello corto de su nuca. Sentía una calidez y tranquilidad que nunca antes había experimentado y que sospechaba era peligrosa.

\- Eres muy cariñoso - dijo sorprendido - o eras muy mimado de niño o todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Tu que piensas? - respondió sin dejar de darle mimos.

\- Falta de cariño, seguramente fuiste un niño muy inteligente y la gente asumía que eras un pequeño adulto y se olvidaba de darte los mimos que merecías - dijo luego de reflexionar un poco.

\- Eres bueno leyendo a la gente - respondió sonriendo levemente - Si era un niño inteligente y la gente me veía más grande, porque además siempre fui a cursos más adelante de lo que me correspondía, pero sobre todo creo que tiene que ver con mi papá, él era la figura distante de la cual buscaba afecto y nunca funcionó muy bien.

\- Ahora entiendo de donde salió la idea de marcar distancia con Peter - dijo sonriendo - el punto con los padres es que aprendes de ellos o a no ser como ellos, mi padre era un buen hombre hasta que mi mamá murió... le afectó tanto que comenzó a beber, primero me golpeaba cada vez que podía y luego optó por alejarse de mi... lo más valiente hubiera sido afrontar las cosas y no escudarse tras la bebida.

Ahora Tony entendía también su aversión a siquiera el olor a alcohol, simplemente era una parte de su vida que debía odiar.

\- Creo que no hice bien ni una de las dos opciones - respondió riendo un poco - No aprendí de él, ni a no ser como él, me parezco más de lo que me gustaría y a la vez intento ser totalmente diferente.

\- Nunca es tarde para hacer cambios... pero eres una figura paterna genial - sonrió - Peter te adora y tienes una paciencia enorme con el, es inevitable heredar cosas de los padres, pero tú ya cambiaste algo y es genial.

\- Lo que me sostiene es saber que no soy su padre de verdad, no me hagas acobardar - respondió bromeando, picando su costado.

\- Ni se te ocurra dejarme como padre soltero Anthony Stark - le dijo seriamente - somos una familia ahora, no somos sus parientes de sangre, pero seremos quienes lo guíen en la vida y eso es la definición de padre.

\- Rayos, adiós a mi plan de huir cuando vaya por cigarrillo - respondió jugando con el. Ni en un millón de años se alejaría de ellos.

\- No es gracioso - dijo luciendo serio - mi padre usó esa pobre excusa para dejarme abandonado a los 7 años.

\- ¿En serio? - pregunto sorprendido de eso. Siquiera Howard había sido tan gran idiota.

\- No - se rió - no fue tan orquestado, solo no volvió después del trabajo, no era raro si siempre estaba bebiendo, pero cuando pasaron 5 días y no regresaba solo pude recurrir a mi mejor amigo y me crié con el.

\- ¿Tenias 7? - No sabía que podía odiar tanto a alguien que no conocía.

\- Si, el alcohol te aleja de la gente que quieres - se encogió de hombros- a los 12 me enteré que había muerto, estaba solo... sentí pena por el.

\- Pero tuviste una buena familia al final, ¿No? - Si había crecido con su mejor amigo, sonaba divertido.

\- Sí, pero sentía que no encajaba del todo... eran buenos conmigo, pero no sé - suspiró - no me gusta pensar en ello.

\- Ahora tienes tu familia - Después de todo, Steve tenía razón, eran una familia e irían armando el mundo que los haría felices. Steve solo lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa feliz, notando lo que había dicho, y que en definitiva, era la primera vez que se refería a ellos de esa forma - Lo estoy aceptando - admitió sintiéndose cómodo junto a él, acurrucados como estaban - Siempre he sido reticente a la idea de una familia, no sentía que pudiera hacerlo... pero ahora veo que no está tan mal.

\- Haremos que te acostumbres - Steve fue el que atrajo a Tony y lo acurrucó contra él, Peter miraba a los adultos encantado, como si así debieran ser las cosas.

Antes de poder darse cuenta estaba dormitando entre los brazos de Steve... no recordaba la última vez que había dormido con alguien, solía huir después de sus aventuras o pedir que se marcharan en cuanto el asunto estaba terminado, o solo se levantaba a desayunar, pero nunca dormía con alguien más hasta ese momento en que siendo aún temprano por la mañana se durmió contra el rubio.

Steve se resignó a pasar la mañana ahí y no haciendo todo lo que tenía que hacer, pero no le molestaba; había costado pero poco a poco estaban dándole forma a esa familia.


	6. Limerencia

_Estado mental involuntario, propio de la atracción romántica por parte de una persona hacia otra._

Los días desde ese punto solo mejoraron, pero también se fueron haciendo más confusos, porque cada cosa que Steve hacía le hacían sentir que el corazón le saldría del pecho, porque cada vez le parecía más adorable, atractivo y simplemente perfecto... su amiga había tenido razón, estaba gustando de Steve, no... eso era poco, estaba cayendo de narices en todo lo que sentía por él.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa tan fea que estás dibujando? - dijo al ver que Tony garabateaba la fachada de un edificio y Peter gateaba de un lado a otro jugando alrededor de ellos.

\- ¿Fea? - pregunto ofendido como si hubieran dicho que Peter era un bebé feo - No es feo, es perfecto.

\- Perfectamente fea - se rió - pero ¿Qué es?

\- No voy a decírtelo - respondió juntando los papeles para cubrir su dibujo.

\- ¡Que infantil! Deja, podemos arreglarlo... incluso si se lo pasamos a Peter estoy seguro que le hará mejoras - a veces disfrutaba de molestarlo y ver sus pataletas.

\- No, no lo mereces - respondió peleando con él levemente para evitar que sacara las cosas, aunque solo quería poder tocarlo un poco más de lo habitual.

\- Que inquieto eres - se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le quitó sus bocetos - no está mal, pero podría ser mejor - comenzó a darle ideas de cómo no hacer el edificio tan tosco y resaltará en el paisaje de la ciudad sin irrumpir violentamente - ¿Me dirás que es?

Parecía ser que Steve siquiera se daba cuenta de lo íntima que era esa posición, y él no podía negarse a hablarle si estaba así de pegado a él.

\- La Torre Stark, bueno... la futura torre Stark, mi edificio corporativo, pronto lo necesitare.

\- ¿Necesitas que sea tan grande? - preguntó divertido, Steve sabía que Tony tenía dinero, mucho dinero, pero aún no dimensionaba cuánto - ¿No es un poco.... ególatra de tu parte? - rio al ver como Tony colocaba su apellido en lo alto del edificio, destacándolo.

\- Creo que es perfecto - respondió trazando un poco más su nombre - tienen que reconocer a quien pertenece, que sea un símbolo.

Steve le quitó el lápiz para cambiar la tipografía de las letras y hacerlas más interesantes.

\- ¿Le gusta así, señor Stark?

\- Podrías trabajar como mi diseñador - sonrió satisfecho con cómo se veía - Un arquitecto vendrá en unos días a hablar de esto, podrías estar ahí para dar tu opinión.

\- No se si pueda reemplazar a un diseñador, pero algo de ojo estético tengo y podría ayudar con algunas cosas - le sonrió.

\- Un ojo más sencillo no será malo - respondió admitiendo que a veces podía ser un poco excesivo.

\- Sí, porque de seguro quieres que la torre sea dorada con rojo - se rió.

\- Ey... eso no es una mala idea - respondió con la sonrisa más grande del mundo, mientras sus manos seguían sobre sus muslos de forma muy casual.

Tony tenía unos ojos lindos y vivaces, mucho más cuando reía de esa forma, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía se acomodó más en sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué más necesitas de mi? - terminó por preguntarle sin salir de ese lugar que se le hacía tan propio.

Tony estuvo tentado a responder algún coqueteo u obscenidad, pero sabía que si lo hacía, Steve se apartaría, así que en lugar de eso, lo rodeó mejor con sus brazos.

\- También necesito que el interior esté bien decorado... y creo que necesitaré una pintura en mi futura oficina, un mural.

\- ¿Me estás ofreciendo empleo? - dijo divertido - ¿Tienes algo en mente?

\- Tienes libertad creativa - respondió confiando en él - Solo dime que necesitas... no, mejor te haré una extensión de mi tarjeta de crédito, es bueno que tengas más libertad de gastos, en caso de alguna urgencia, y ese será un gasto de la empresa de todas formas.

\- Tengo mi propia tarjeta Tony - se rió - que no tenga tu situación económica no significa que sea indigente.

\- Todos son indigentes cuando hago la comparación - respondió sonriendo inocente - Solo quiero facilitar las cosas, que tengas un respaldo extra si lo necesitas, puedes solo guardarla en tu billetera.

\- Puedes dejarla en casa, no la andaré trayendo - dijo sonriendo - eres demasiado consentidor, tienes complejo Sugar Daddy.

\- No sé de qué hablas - respondió negando con la cabeza - tengo dinero y me gusta aprovecharlo, la gente sataniza el éxito.

\- Complejo de Sugar Daddy - acusó nuevamente Steve sonriendo, sin querer, coquetamente.

\- Pues entonces soy tu Sugar Daddy - respondió deseando besarlo hasta casi dolerle la piel por la necesidad. Steve alzó una ceja divertido.

\- No necesito alguien que me mantenga, necesito un padre para mi hijo - dijo dramáticamente, acercándose un poco más a Tony.

\- También puedo hacer eso - respondió acercándose también a él hasta rozar su nariz, frotando la punta contra la de él en un gesto muy íntimo y que no sabía de dónde había salido. Steve sintió su corazón latir a toda prisa y se levantó sintiendo el rostro rojo.

\- Estoy seguro que sí - contestó tratando de aparentar normalidad - ¿Cuando vienen el arquitecto? - Lo mejor era cambiar el tema.

\- Mañana, a la hora de almuerzo - respondió notando que quizá se había extralimitado con ese gesto - pediré algo de comer.

\- ¿Ahora o mañana? - su cerebro parecía haber dejado de funcionar normalmente. Le había gustado la cercanía de Anthony, pero seguro estaba mal entendiendo las cosas, Tony era innatamente coqueto y eso era tirar gasolina al fuego que era su deseo de tener una familia, estaba confundido.

\- Mañana - respondió sintiendo que se alejaba poco a poco hasta salir de su regazo para sentarse a su lado.

Luego de eso, Steve se mantuvo consistentemente fuera de cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con la cercanía que habían tenido, hablando del almuerzo y la reunión del día siguiente, aunque al momento de ir a hacer el almuerzo para ese día, cada cosa que hacía era pensando en agradar a Tony. Había descubierto que le encantaba cocinar para Tony y Peter, verlos felices cuando preparaba algo diferente era inexplicablemente placentero.

El día paso tranquilo, el moreno se encargó de cuidar al enano y él fue a la universidad a discutir sobre su horario laboral, consiguiendo las horas en la mañana, sería perfecto porque Tony se quedaría con Peter en ese lapsus de tiempo y luego llegaría para poder cuidarlo el.

El día siguiente no hubo que preocuparse de comida, Tony había pedido un servicio de banqueteria de almuerzo muy completo, así que cuando el arquitecto llegó a la reunión estaba todo preparado. Steve sintió que era exagerado para un simple almuerzo de trabajo y sintió algo desagradable por tanto desplante de atención a ese arquitecto, de todos modos se resto del almuerzo y se quedó jugando con Peter, se les uniría cuando discutieran los detalles del diseño.

Tony no podía evitar ser exageradamente atento, queriendo siempre tener toda la atención en él, especialmente de alguna antigua conquista que no había estado nada de mal y que no le molestaría repetir, así que estaba siendo todo lo galante y coqueto que podía mientras almorzaban y comenzaban a ver el tema de su nuevo edificio.

\- Por cierto, quiero apoyo de un consultor externo - aviso cuando a su arquitecto todo estaba pareciéndole fantástico, cosas que incluso a Tony a momentos le parecían exageradas.

Steve rodaba los ojos ante cada coqueteo que salía de la boca de Tony y que era contestado del mismo modo por su visita, sabía lo coqueto que era el moreno, pero nunca antes le había molestado tanto como ahora, una vocecita interna murmuró que se debía a que esta vez los coqueteos no iban dirigidos a él y se obligó a ignorar aquel comentario de su cabeza y siguió dándole la comida al pequeño Peter, oyendo a lo lejos, a la espera de ser llamado.

\- Steve, cariño... ¿Puedes venir? - llamó finalmente cuando el bosquejo del edificio había tomado algo de forma.

\- Estoy con Peter - al inicio habían estado entusiasmado con ayudar, ahora no tenía ganas, pero la voz de Tony diciéndole que viniera con Peter desbarató su idea de mantenerse al margen de la reunión - ¿Que se le ofrece señor Stark?- dijo jugando con él y con Peter en sus brazos que tenía en sus manitos su botella de jugo natural.

\- Tu ojo artístico experto - respondió tocando la mesa a su lado para que se sentara - Esto es lo que tenemos hasta ahora, dime que opinas - Lo primero que Steve hizo fue soltar una risita.

\- ¿Aún quieres tu nombre en todo lo alto de Manhattan? - se dio cuenta de que la tipografía había cambiado y se asemejaba a la que él había sugerido - se ve mejor debo decir, mejor que esa letra que rayaba en lo infantil - se burló. Steve comenzó a hacer sugerencias del tipo estético, sobretodo que abandonara, aunque no del todo, esa estructura totalmente de vidrio - llámame romántico, pero el ser humano no se puede desligar de lo sublime de la naturaleza, por más orientado a lo tecnológico que estés eso no debe ser renegar de las raíces humanas... podrías hacer puntos verdes - tomo el lápiz y sobre una hoja en blanco comenzó a bosquejar - incluso sería agradable para quienes trabajan ahí.

\- Hay que tener en cuenta los costos de construcción y mantención de una estructura así - respondió el arquitecto rodando los ojos como si esa idea fuera absurda - por lo demás, ¿Cuáles son tus credenciales para estar opinando en este tema? - claramente se sentía con un poder que no tenía solo por haber dormido con Tony - Creo que no eres más que una linda decoración y por eso estás aquí. - Steve solo alzó una ceja.

\- No sabía que tenía que traer mi certificación a esta amigable reunión - miró al hombre que parecía molesto con su presencia - Espero que sirva que haya estudiado historia del arte y hecho una mención arquitectura en Harvard, y además tenga mi título de arte y diseño, así como un MA en pintura - dijo como si nada.

\- Espera, espera - Tony levantó las manos para evitar que le respondiera algo a Steve - ¿A qué viene esto? Si he pedido a Steve que venga es porque deseo su opinión, tu lugar es diseñar mi edificio, y nada más que eso, y diseñarlo según MIS requerimientos, si quiero que Steve vea el diseño, esos son mis requerimientos, si no puedes trabajar así, entonces es momento que te retires.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? - Se rió irónicamente - Solo porque te lo estes tirando no significa que tengas en consideración las idioteces que propone.

Tony se había puesto sorpresivamente serio, haciendo que hasta Peter dejara lo que hacía, sintiendo la tensión de la situación.

\- No duermo con Steve, y si esa fuera una razón para escuchar lo que dice... ¿No te dejaría a ti en la misma posición?

\- Como si te creyera que no te has llevado a la cama al señor perfecto - se rió burlón.

Peter, leyendo el ambiente a la perfección le lanzó con todas sus fuerzas la botella de jugo en la cara.

\- ¡Feo! - Tony estuvo a punto de estallar en una carcajada por el rostro sorprendido del hombre pero en lugar de eso se mantuvo serio y habló nuevamente.

\- Definitivamente debes irte, hasta aquí queda nuestro trabajo para la Torre Stark, buscaré otra persona, más profesional.

El hombre, empapado en jugo, salió indignado vociferando maldiciones a Tony. Steve se giró molesto.

\- Deberías dejar de trabajar con idiotas que han pasado por tu cama -gruñó molesto, en el fondo celoso de saber que esas atenciones no solo eran para él - cuida de Peter - salió del lugar y se encerró en su cuarto, tenía que calmarse.

Tony se quedó un poco desorientado por esa molestia tan obvia de Steve, pudiendo solo cargar al pequeño y entregarle algunos crayones para que dibujara y rayara el boceto de diseño que habían estado haciendo rato antes, viendo aún un poco desconcertado hacia el camino por el cual Steve se había ido.

El rubio masticó su enojo sin ahondar mucho en el motivo de ello y cerca de la hora de la merienda de Peter salió y le dio frutas picadas, con su atención y sonrisas solo puestas en el pequeño.

\- ¿Ya no estás molesto? - pregunto al verlo con rostro de que nada pasaba.

\- No sé de qué hablas - dijo sin mirarlo y aún algo enojado con el moreno.

Entró con Peter al enorme corral y se sentó con él en el suelo mientras jugaban y el niño comía manzanas con un poco de mantequilla de maní natural.

\- ¿De verdad no vas a hablarme? - No sabía si reír o preocuparse por la situación, aún sin entender realmente todo eso.

\- Te estoy hablando Tony... no se a que te refieres - no despegó la mirada de Peter.

\- Pero estas enojado, si no te hablo yo no lo harías - respondió frotándose un poco el ceño, no estaba acostumbrado a eso - lamentó lo de Josh, no esperaba que se comportara así. Haré que Pepper le envíe algún regalo de despedida y me desentenderé de él.

\- ¿Oh? Le enviaras un regalo después de como me trató delante de Peter. Muy bien Stark, eres un experto componedor de ánimo - lo miro nuevamente furioso.

\- Es... solo es algo que hago cuando no volveré a salir con alguien - explicó sin saber porque se sentía tan culpable, como si estuviera engañándolo de alguna forma.

\- Haz lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado - se concentró nuevamente en Peter, en hacerlo jugar y aprovechar estas últimas semanas que pasaría todo el día con el.

\- No quiero que estés molesto - insistió más nervioso de lo que nunca había estado y sin saber cómo reaccionar a todo eso. Steve gruñó y dejó salir un suspiro después, forzándose a cambiar su ánimo.

\- Olvídalo Tony, tú verás cómo arreglar tus asuntos, mientras otra persona no venga a nuestra casa a tratarme con la punta del zapato y después le mandes un premio de consolación todo estará bien.

\- No volverá a pasar - respondió con absoluta certeza en la voz, al parecer tendría que aprender a tratar a Steve de alguna forma.

\- Está bien - dijo mirándolo y sonriendo como signo de paz - ven, siéntate con nosotros y tratemos de que Peter camine de una vez, le gusta tanto gatear parece una arañita moviéndose de un lado a otro.

\- ¿No hay que dejar que él quiera hacerlo? - pregunto metiéndose al corral con cuidado para no molestar con su botín ortopédico, dejando que Steve acomodará al pequeño para jugar.

\- Sí, pero también hay que incentivarlo - se levantó y dejó que Peter se tomará de sus dedos - vamos Pete, vamos con Toñi - el niño enseguida comenzó a mover sus piernecitas torpemente.

\- Tiene las piernas más regordetas que existen - rio Tony dándole ánimos y haciendo pequeñas morisquetas para animar al pequeño a moverse hacia el.

Las risas llenaron el lugar y más cuando llegó donde Tony y se lanzó a sus brazos.

\- ¡Más! - exigió, al parecer el tener a alguien que lo recibiera era incentivo suficiente para intentar caminar.

\- Vamos entonces - Tony lo ayudó esta vez a avanzar hacia Steve y cuando estaba cerca del rubio se soltó de una de sus manos para avanzar más rápido y lanzarse hacia el rubio, orgulloso de sí mismo y dando risitas divertidas por ese algo nuevo que había aprendido.

\- ¡Muy bien, Pete! Lo hiciste muy bien - lo levantó en sus brazos y lo besó - ¡Ahora hacia Toñi!

\- Pronto lo tendremos corriendo por la casa - estaba feliz y orgulloso de su pequeño.

Las risas del niño hicieron que cualquier resto de enojo desapareciera de Steve y solo se preocupaba de ver cómo su pequeño diablillo daba sus primeros pasitos. Tony no tardó en sacar su móvil para grabar y celebrar cuanto hiciera el pequeño, sonriendo por lo mucho que el pequeño disfrutaba también de exhibirse a la cámara.

Solo después de varios pasitos Peter se dejó caer sentado y buscó sus lápices para comenzar a dibujar, cansado de todos sus nuevos esfuerzos.

\- Odio la idea de alejarme de él por el trabajo, pero también me encanta dar clases - comentó Steve distraídamente, dando por terminada la tensión de mas temprano con esa conversación.

\- Podrías ser una madre de las que se queda en casa, yo te puedo mantener - aseguro molestando.

\- Sugar Daddy - rodó los ojos - lo siento Tony, pero no te cumpliré esa fantasía.

\- Ya lo lograré - respondió como quitándole importancia - Será mejor que hable con Pepper, necesito encontrar un buen arquitecto y coordinar todo para llevar a Peter a la oficina cuando vuelvas a las clases.

\- Hará todo más divertido teniéndolo ahí - Peter dibujaba muy concentrado ignorandolos y luego tratando de replicar sus dibujos con sus legos - es increíble que sea tan parecido a ti, no lo entiendo.

\- Vamos a criarlo como el genio que es - aseguró pudiendo ver el potencial en el - después de todo, sus padres eran brillantes.

\- Yo no soy un genio, pero le enseñaré a dibujar y a ser un buen niño - se sentía cada vez más embobado al ver a Peter y más cuando veía el parecido que tenía con Tony.

\- Stiiiff - dijo repentinamente - ¡Stiiff! ¡Tití, tití! - hace una semana que Peter ya no usaba pañales durante el día y avisaba cuando tenía ganas. Steve lo tomó y dio un salto al corral con una agilidad que aún no perdía y lo llevó al baño, esas pequeñas cosas lo ponían tan orgullos.

Tony aprovechó para salir también del corral y hablar con Pepper y dedicarse a definir detalles de lo que tendría que hacer desde la próxima semana, la cual llegó sorprendentemente rápido.


	7. Mokita

_Lo que todos saben, pero se niegan a hablar_

Temprano el lunes Steve estaba yéndose a clases y él poniendo a Peter en su silla de auto para llevarlo a la oficina de Tony por algunas horas, mismo Tony que estaba igual de somnoliento que Peter, haciendo que Steve rodara un poco los ojos.

\- Son unos perezosos - le dio un golpecito - recuerda que tiene todo en su mochila, de todas formas le di una lista a Virginia de cómo entretener a Peter cuando se pone difícil - suspiró - que les vaya bien, lo iré a buscar en cuanto salga.

\- No te preocupes, todo estará bien - aseguró frotándose el rostro por última vez para estar bien despierto al conducir - Pepper está haciendo entrevistas para tener una niñera en la oficina.

Sabía que Pepper elegiría a una chica que no fuera a caer en sus encantos y estaba un poco decepcionado por eso, pero supuso que sería lo mejor para no crear problemas con Peter

\- Me lo comentó, le confié eso - Se despidió de Tony y volvió al fin a su vida laboral.

Steve se había acostumbrado a la presencia constante de Tony y Peter, por eso cuando fue a buscar a Peter por la tarde lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Tony y luego a su enano.

\- ¿Cómo te portaste, enano?

\- Lloró hasta hace como 30 minutos - respondió Tony que aún se sentía cálido después de ese abrazo - No hubo caso que dejara de hacerlo y llamarte.

Trató de ocultar su sonrisa, pero fue imposible, se sentía orgulloso de que el niño lo quisiera y lo extrañara.

\- Stiff ya llegó - le dijo al pequeño que suspiró tranquilo contra su pecho.

\- Tus boobies sentían la necesidad de tener a tu cría cerca - bromeó dándole un pequeño apretón en uno de sus pectorales.

\- ¡Tony! - le dio un golpecito en la mano, tenía la cara totalmente roja - ¡Eres un odioso!

\- ¿Vamos a almorzar antes de que te vayas? - preguntó mientras buscaba sus cosas para ir con ellos sin esperar realmente una respuesta. La verdad es que no quería separarse aún.

\- Vamos, yo también te extrañe - le confesó como una broma, hablando de forma muy casual para no poner en evidencia cuánto realmente lo había extrañado.

\- ¿Qué quieres comer? - adoraba mimar a su compañero, y eran pocas las ocasiones en que lograba hacerlo, por lo que sacaba provecho de esos momentos en que Steve lo permitía.

\- Sushi - decidió después de pensarlo por un momento - ¿Me creerías que nunca he comido? - tenía que admitir que adoraba cuando Tony lo trataba como a otro niño consentido.

\- Eres poco más que un campesino, claro que lo creo - respondió riendo levemente y tomándolo de la mano para que saliera con él de su oficina, sin ver nada raro en ir muy tomados de esa forma.

\- ¡Que idiota eres! No soy un campesino - le gruñó mientras lo arrastraba fuera del edificio - ahora que puedes caminar otra vez vuelves a ser un idiota - bromeó.

\- Siempre he sido un idiota, tu eres el iluso que me da una categoría que no tengo - respondió siguiendo con el sin soltar su mano, guiándole por las atestadas calles de la ciudad hacia uno de sus lugares favoritos de comida japonesa.

\- Esto es excesivamente demasiado - dijo al ver el lugar que parecía sacado directamente de Japón - siento que haré el ridículo - miro la mesa - ¿No dan tenedores? - preguntó cuando sus ojos se posaron en los palillos.

\- Puedo pedir para ti - respondió complaciente como con sus mejores conquistas - pero intenta con esto, se puede poner un accesorio para ayudar.

\- Te vas a burlar de mí - frunció el ceño. Peter ignoraba a los adultos y miraba curiosos el lugar.

\- Prometo que no - cada vez estaba más cerca de admitir que Steve le gustaba, por lo que también su actitud cambiaba levemente. Seguía siendo bromista, metiendose con el, pero también se volvía más atento y complaciente - inténtalo.

\- No te creo, siempre terminas riéndote de mí - de todos modos tomó los palillos tratando de averiguar cómo se hacía todo eso - voy hacer un desastre cuando traigan la comida.

Tony terminó por convencerlo de que al menos intentara practicar antes, siendo el mismo quien acomodara las manos de Steve, ayudándolo a mantener la posición y usar los palillos como correspondía. Estuvieron así, con las manos enredadas por un buen rato, mientras Tony buscaba enseñarle a tomar los malditos palillos, tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta de las fotografías que le estaban tomando desde lejos.

\- Ves, puedes hacerlo - con comida sería otra historia, pero al menos habían dominado el movimiento - Has ganado un premio, lo que quieras - Steve pensó detenidamente y sonrió

\- Ya sé, que esta noche duermas tu con Peter - últimamente se sentía ansioso, por no decir caliente, y una noche para descargar tranquilamente su libido le vendría bien.

\- ¿Quieres una noche libre? - rió sabiendo que lo merecía, tenía derecho a poder dormir solo por un día al menos - Está bien, puedo hacerme cargo por un día.

\- Que complaciente estas - se rió pero la sonrisa se le borró al ver la comida que siquiera entendía - te vas a burlar de mi por semanas...

\- Relájate - respondió dándole un golpecito en la espalda - Solo soy yo, no es como si fuera a reírse de ti el presidente o algo así.

\- Preferiría que se riera el presidente, a él no lo vería mucho y a ti te veré la cara burlona toda la vida - suspiró dramáticamente, estaba exagerando, pero esa era su dinámica.

\- Puedes huir de casa cuando sea demasiado - aseguró riendo un poco - anda, come de una vez, vamos a intentarlo juntos.

Steve preguntó qué era cada cosa que se llevaba a la boca y como había supuesto había hecho un desastre al tratar de comer con los palillos y Tony que había prometido no burlarse estaba carcajeándose descaradamente, haciendo que Steve tomará uno de los rolls y se lo metió en la boca mientras reía, Peter estaba riéndose también de todo el desastre que estaban haciendo los adultos. Estuvieron un largo rato comiendo y riendo, casi podía sentirse como una cita aunque claramente ni uno de los dos estaba pensando mucho en ese detalle.

\- ¿Te gusto? ¿El sushi pasó tu prueba?

\- Si, es rico... aunque creo que es mejor comerlo con la mano - se encogió de hombros - más práctico.

\- Siempre es mejor ensuciarse - respondió guiñandole un ojo solo jugando con él, y recién cuando terminaban de comer fue que notó el flash a lo lejos, haciendo que su ceño se frunciera y su rostro se volviera inusualmente serio.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Steve había notado a los hombres que sacaban discretamente fotografías, bloqueando en todo momento a Peter, pero no imagino que a Tony le molestara tanto pues cada vez más su rostro aparecía como una especie de revelación de carisma y negocios.

\- Espérame un momento - respondió dándole una sonrisa amable a Steve, poniéndose en pie luego para acercarse a los fotógrafos e intercambiar un par de aireadas palabras con ellos. Steve lo miró sorprendido, eran pocas las veces que lo había visto tan molesto.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó cuando el moreno volvió.

\- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte - respondió manteniendo su tono relajado y como si nada ocurriera - ¿Quieres postre o algo más de comer?

\- No, quiero saber que ocurre... ¿Por qué de pronto te volviste un animal furioso? Se que te estaban fotografiando, pero eso es algo común por lo que he visto últimamente - insistió.

\- No debería serlo - respondió frunciendo un poco más el ceño - desde que me volví... medianamente conocido es algo que se ha ido repitiendo y lo odio, así que a menos que yo quiera ser fotografiado, siempre voy a detenerlo, más aún si estás tú y Peter en la mezcla.

\- Pensé que lo disfrutabas - Anthony siempre terminaba sorprendiéndolo - me puse entre Peter y las cámaras en cada ocasión, estoy seguro que no aparecerá en ninguna fotografía.

\- De todas formas, el que sólo estuvieran aquí haciéndolo me molesta - respondió apretando levemente la mandíbula - Odio cuando no hacen lo que yo quiero - Steve soltó una risita

\- Niño mimado - le revolvió el cabello - Eres mayor que yo, pero pareces un niño poco mayor que Peter.

\- No sé de qué hablas - respondió sonriendo inocente - Mejor dime si quieres algo más de comer.

\- Nada más, quizás un helado para Peter que se comió todas sus verduras como el niño grande que es - el restaurant tenía un menú especial para bebés, lo cual fue ideal para ese momento.

Decidieron comer el postre y luego marcharse, pues Tony aún debía volver a su oficina por lo que que pidió rápidamente lo que querían junto con la cuenta, que hábilmente evitó Steve viera, por suerte, este ya siquiera se molestaba en intentar mirar la cuenta cuando el otro hombre invitaba, sabía que en ocasiones así Tony botaba el dinero en consentirlo a él y a Peter, el moreno era excesivamente generoso. Al final, caminaron juntos hasta el edificio y se despidieron, Steve sintió que algo faltaba y su subconsciente solo podía pensar en lo agradable que sería volver a besar a alguien.

\- Nos vemos por la tarde - Tony estuvo realmente tentado a besarlo pero en lugar de eso se acercó lo más posible a él hasta rozar su nariz en ese gesto que en su mente reemplazaba un beso.

Steve no rechazó el contacto, solo dio una pequeña risilla dulce ante el gesto y se giró para ir al auto y acomodar a Peter, camino a casa pensaba en Tony y como desde que vivían juntos su cabeza parecía no poder pensar en otra cosa y se sintió culpable, Peggy no había rondado sus pensamientos hasta ahora... no quería olvidarla.

Para Tony, el resto del día pasó muy rápido, estaba seguro que simplemente por lo mucho que quería ir a casa con su familia. Quería verlos, cenar con ellos, jugar, ver alguna película y dormirse contra el hombro de Steve como esos días en que estaba muy cansado, pero cuando llegó, Steve ya había cenado y había dejado comida lista para el, dejando en claro que no tendrían ese momento familiar con el que el mayor había pasado toda la tarde pensando.

\- Solo tienes que calentar la comida - le sonrió, pero estaba a metros del moreno, como si temiera a su contacto - acuérdate que prometiste estar con Peter esta noche - dicho eso desapareció y se encerró en su cuarto.

Tony se quedó algo desorientado con eso, como suponiendo que algo malo había pasado en la horas que no había estado, pero por más que intento hablar con Steve, este le huyo como a la peste y a menos que Peter estuviera, no había señas del rubio, por lo que solo pudo llevar al pequeño con él para hacerlo dormir y esperar que al día siguiente Steve estuviera nuevamente de buen ánimo.

Por su parte, Steve aprovechó su soledad para meterse a la cama temprano. Se sentía frustrado y confundido. Tomó el móvil y buscó un vídeo pornografico en particular, era una morena que le recordaba tanto a Peggy, incluso sus gemidos se parecían, además era un vídeo sin tanta producción y eso lo hacía más real.

Comenzó tocandose lentamente, recordando a su Peggy, como ella parecía tocar los puntos precisos para desarmarlo y rápidamente estuvo duro, se permitió cerrar los ojos y fantasear que ella aún estaba viva, que estaba junto a él tan preciosa como siempre, pero sin darse cuenta su fantasía mutó; ya no habían curvas de infarto sino unos brazos fuertes y un pecho plano, una voz ronca y unos ojos chocolate que lograron que de su erección liberara presemen.

\- Tony... - jadeo y mordió sus labios mientras movía con rapidez su mano hasta que se corrió tanto que ensució su rostro.

Eso solo pareció empeorar todo, pues al día siguiente Steve parecía simplemente incapaz de verlo a la cara, despidiéndose solo de Peter con el afecto de siempre, y de él apenas con un gesto de mano impersonal.

Intentaba justificarse pensando que seguramente el pasar tanto tiempo juntos estaba pasándole la cuenta, después de todos vivían casi como si fueran pareja. Al salir del trabajo paso al cementerio con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y se las dejó a la única mujer que había amado y a la que aún se aferraba, sin poder sacudirse la culpa de encima.

\- ¿Hubo algún problema? - era casi una hora más tarde de la hora que se suponía Steve pasaría a su oficina por Peter, y lucía tan serio y ajeno que se sentía incómodo estando a solas con el, lo que era extraño, Steve siempre le había dado una agradable sensación de hogar que ahora no percibía.

\- No, solo tuve que pasar a otro lugar antes... perdón por el retraso - tomo a Peter y lo acurrucó en su pecho - te extrañe enano.

\- ¿Y a mi no? - pregunto intentando jugar con él, e intentando también probar un punto que sospechaba, tantear terreno.

\- No bromees con es - dijo sin mirarlo, aunque le era muy difícil. Sabía que tenía que marcar distancia, que cuando estuviera menos confundido podría retomar su amistad con Tony, solo eso, una amistad.

\- No estoy bromeando - respondió simplemente. Había pensado en decirle que fueran a almorzar nuevamente, pero no llevaba bien el rechazo y sabía que Steve le diría que no, especialmente por la forma en que ignoró lo último dicho por Tony para distraerse preguntando acerca del día de Peter.

Conforme pasaban los días Steve se distanciaba más de Tony, el rubio se convencía que era lo mejor y cuando Tony comenzó a llegar más tarde supuso que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, seguramente el moreno estaba saliendo con alguien, quizás con otro arquitecto, sin darse cuenta apretó más el bolígrafo mientras revisaba los ensayos de sus alumnos.

De a poco ese se hizo la nueva rutina de la casa; si habitualmente Tony llegaba cerca de las 18:30, de pronto comenzó a llegar cerca de las 21:00, siempre directo a jugar con Peter hasta que el bebé comenzaba a bostezar y caía rendido, apenas hablaba un poco con Steve y luego desaparecía a su cuarto. La razón para esto era fácil, simplemente le dolía la distancia con Steve y era la única forma de no tener demasiado contacto con el.

En la cabeza de Steve, creía que todo estaba funcionando pero la verdad era que estaba más tenso que nunca y su humor era horrible, más durante las tardes, cuando veía como la hora pasaba y Tony no aparecía.

Por su parte, Tony había cumplido su promesa de no llegar con olor a bebida o beber en la casa, pero admitía que tomaba al menos una copa cuando ya no quedaba nadie más en el edificio y tenía tiempo suficiente para que el olor se desvaneciera, así que a veces llegas un poco más tarde, y Steve era simplemente insoportable.

\- ¿Podrías quedarte con Peter esta noche? Tengo que salir y no se a que hora regresaré - toda esa confusión que lo atormentaba lo había llevado a la brillante idea de salir una noche y follar con la primera morena que cumpliera sus expectativas.

\- Si, está bien - Sabía que no tenía mucho sentido el intentar hablar con él y saber que haría porque Steve huiría a un intercambio de palabras mayores - Espero te diviertas - Sabía que si salía, era por algún compromiso o diversión, era muy inusual que dejara la casa sin una buena razón.

\- Gracias, tú igual - sonrió levemente y después de darle de comer a Peter se fue al cuarto a arreglarse para una noche de "cacería"

No fue hasta un largo rato después que Tony lo vio pasar y fue claro que Steve tenía una cita o la intención de una, pues se veía arrebatadoramente guapo, como si a conciencia se hubiera arreglado y aunque intento callarse, no pudo.

\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres salir...?

\- No entiendo la pregunta - lo miro curioso ¿Acaso Tony no quería que saliera?

\- Eso, ¿Estás seguro? - respondió jugando con Peter para no tener que verlo - ¿Estás seguro que lo que sea que busques lo lograrás saliendo? ¿No es algo que puedas tener aquí?.


	8. Hiraeth

_Nostalgia por el hogar al que no puedes regresar, o que nunca fue un hogar_

Los ojos de Steve se suavizaron, deseó ceder ante ese pedido y eso lo espantó aún más. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

\- No bromees conmigo Tony - dijo sonriendo y luego girándose para salir - no volveré muy tarde - informó antes de salir.

\- Supongo que es un no - le dijo a Peter con una sonrisa triste, preguntándose que haría falta para que Steve viera el potencial que tenían juntos, podrían realmente disfrutar de algo bueno.

A medida que la noche avanzaba, el moreno pensó en irse a su cuarto, incluso lo intentó, pero simplemente no pudo; quería verlo llegar, estar seguro que estaba bien. No lo logró y se terminó quedando dormido en el sillón con Peter sobre su pecho igual de dormido.

Ya en el pub se puso a charlar con una linda castaña y que tenía claras intenciones de irse con él, pero simplemente no pudo ir más allá y terminó solo en la barra, bebiéndose lentamente su cerveza que ya estaba medio tibia y asquerosa, pero de todos modos seguía aferrada a ella, no quería regresar aún, no quería admitir que realmente la unica persona con la que quería pasar su tiempo libre era con Tony.

Llegó cerca de la medianoche con un ligero olor a cerveza y suspiró al ver a Tony con Peter en sus brazos, protegiendo en sueños al pequeño. Dolía, dolía sentir que estaba haciendo una familia y que no era con Peggy, quien había sido su compañera desde siempre. Derramó un par de lágrimas mientras miraba a los dos castaños, sin saber qué hacer con su vida.

Por supuesto, Tony no supo en qué momento Steve volvió, solo estaba preocupado de cuidar de Peter mientras dormían, durmiendo inmóvil y manteniéndolo firmemente rodeado, aún así, no sintió cuando con cuidado Steve lo quitó de sus brazos para llevarlo a la cuna, pero despertando cuando el rubio iba de vuelta, haciendo crujir la madera al caminar, dispuesto también a cargar a Tony hasta su cuarto, rogando porque no se notara que había estado llorando.

\- Hey - saludó incorporándose finalmente y frotándose un poco el cuello que sentía rígido por la posición - ¿Qué tal salió todo?

\- Bien - miró hacia abajo - todo bien... lleve a Peter a su cuna, te iba a llevar a la cama o dejarte una manta si no podía moverte sin que despertaras.

\- Estoy bien, puedo ir solo - respondió negando con la cabeza - Debes estar cansado, deberías irte a dormir - él definitivamente había cumplido su cuota de dormir por esa noche y lo mejor sería hacerse un café y ponerse a trabajar un poco.

\- Buenos noches - dijo sin levantar la vista y buscó escabullirse a su cuarto sin que viera su cara.

Peggy siempre le decía que se notaba enseguida cuando lloraba, sus ojos se ponían rojos y vidriosos, además sus ojos azules resaltaban más, por lo que se fue al cuarto para meterse a la cama más confundido que nunca y suspiró... ojalá Peggy estuviera con él, su vida sería más fácil.

Para Tony era obvio que algo le pasaba, pero si Steve no lo quería en su vida no iba a forzarlo, por lo que solo se despidió de él y se fue a preparar una taza gigante de café cargado para encerrarse en su cuarto a avanzar en sus proyectos. Mantener la mente ocupada era lo único que podía hacer en su situación actual, o de otra forma terminaría gritándole a Steve.

Algunos días después Tony terminó por aceptar los coqueteos de una chica que siempre le servía café y la invitó a salir. Necesitaba la distracción de un romance aunque fuera por una noche, una noche viendo sus manos entre un cabello rubio, aunque fueran largos rizos y no el corte perfecto de un militar.

Steve estaba jugando con Peter cuando Tony llegó, más temprano de lo normal y no pudo evitar mirarlo curioso cuando pasó a saludar a Peter con la misma alegría y cariño de siempre, jugando un poco con él pero luego poniéndose en pie.

\- Iré a darme una ducha.

\- ¿Vas a volver al trabajo? - preguntó pensando en que quizás podía llevarse la cena al taller, aún seguía preocupándose de que comiera como debía.

\- No, tengo una cita - respondió con la más brillante sonrisa en el rostro - una adorable rubia del café bajo mi oficina.

Steve frunció el ceño... sus reacciones eran mucho más honestas que sus pensamientos, pero si Tony lo notó, no dijo nada, solo se fue hacia su cuarto para empezar a arreglarse, saliendo del cuarto perfectamente arreglado, perfumado y con su barba también arreglada para estar más perfecto que nunca.

No debía importarle, se repetía Steve, porque su compañero de casa era un adulto que podía salir con quien quisiera, así que no entendía porque lo había tomado fuertemente de la muñeca para no dejarlo abrir la puerta.

\- No... - dijo con voz firme y tirando un poco de él para acercarlo a su cuerpo - no pienso dejar que salgas - prácticamente gruñó, aunque su cerebro no podía procesar porque se estaba portando como un idiota.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - pregunto Tony sin pelear contra su agarre pero viéndolo totalmente desconcertado - Claro que voy a salir, tengo una cita - repitió viendo su mano que seguía sosteniéndolo.

\- No, no lo harás - estaba tan cerca de él que era tan fácil perderse en sus ojos - olvida que te dejaré pasar por esa puerta.

\- Voy a salir Steve - Lo desafío solo porque estaba gustándole mucho el brillo casi animal en sus ojos.

\- ¡Que no Tony! - protestó exasperado, no quería que saliera de ahí y se metiera en las sabanas de esa mujer, no quería que estuviera con nadie. Terminó aprisionándolo contra la puerta apoyando la frente contra la del moreno y actuando por primera vez en su vida como un niño egoísta.

\- ¿Porque no? - pregunto esta vez, estirándose un poco hasta casi tocar sus labios al hablar - ¿Dime porque no quieres que salga?

Sentía que el corazón se le iba a escapar por la boca, con eso toda la seguridad y fiereza desapareció de su cuerpo y lo miró con enormes ojos de cachorro.

\- No se... pero no quiero que vayas - el agarre firme se había vuelto en un abrazo posesivo.

\- Mírame - iba a ser una prueba de fuego, pero esperaba que no resultara horriblemente.

En cuanto Steve levantó sus ojos de cachorros hacía él, lo tomó de las mejillas para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, apenas un toque tentativo pero que hizo a Steve cerrar los ojos y se relajara contra el hasta finalmente contestar el beso, pero tan abrupto como empezó, terminando; Steve se separó de golpe cubriéndose el rostro con un brazo, evidentemente avergonzado.

\- Lo siento, no debí - Su cabeza era un desastre.

\- Es exacto lo que debía pasar - respondió negando con la cabeza, evitando que se apartara de él, rodeándolo fuerte por la cintura.

\- Tony, no... aún estoy confundido con todo esto - trató de apartarse aunque sin muchas ganas, adoraba como se sentía el calor del moreno contra el.

\- ¿Prefieres que me vaya entonces? - pregunto intentando que despejara su cabeza.

\- ¡No! - dijo rápidamente y lo pegó más a él, nuevamente su cuerpo respondía más sinceramente que su cabeza - ...pero si tú quieres irte está bien, no tendría porque detenerte - dijo luego de una pausa y obligándose a soltarlo aunque una voz dentro de él le gritaba que estaba cometiendo un error, curiosamente esa voz era demasiado similar a la de Peggy.

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo que busco? - respondió Tony acariciando su rostro suavemente - ver mis manos entre un cabello rubio y expresivos ojos azules brillando por mi.

\- Me confundes, Tony - admitió - no sé si esto que siento es verdad o no... no se.

\- ¿Por qué no lo sería? - pregunto sintiendo el corazón latiendo a mil.

\- No lo sé - suspiró - nunca antes había sentido esto... o sea si, pero no desde Peggy.

\- No tiene nada de malo que lo sientas de nuevo - le dio una pequeña sonrisa casi triste, como imaginando que Steve se acobardaria nuevamente.

\- Lo siento... - dijo pero se volvió a acercar - No se como controlar todo esto, pero se que no quiero que salgas.

\- Sabes que aquí hay algo - respondió pegando su frente a él - que sueñas conmigo en las noches, que quieres que llegue a casa porque me extrañas cuando no estoy... se que es así porque yo me siento igual.

\- Tony...

Steve suspiró y finalmente dejó que su cuerpo tomara el control al besarlo, y Tony agradeció que por esos minutos, no se resistiera, pudiendo al fin besarlo como deseaba, rodeándolo por el cuello para que no se apartara. Eso solo haría todo más difícil, porque ahora tendría en su recuerdos la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos y realmente esperaba no quedar en el suelo después, así que sabía que tenía que usar todas sus cartas

Por su parte, el cuerpo del rubio aceptó gustoso el contacto estrechandolo entre sus brazos y llevó las manos de Tony a su cabello, quería que sus dedos se enrredaran en su cabello y que solo mirara sus ojos. Iba a profundizar más el beso cuando una vocecita llamó su atención, Peter, que estaba en su corral, se había escapado y ahora caminaba torpemente hacia ellos, sonriendo.

\- Stiiiifff, Toñiiii - Gritaba mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

\- Creo que está feliz de esto... - rio Tony levemente sonrojado y con sus ojos brilla de tal forma que se veía aún más grandes y expresivos.

Steve solo pudo sonrojarse hasta la raíz del pelo y en su piel pálida se notaba mucho más, así que solo bajó al nivel del niño abriendo sus brazos y este corrió hacia él con los brazos arriba buscando equilibrio. Cuando llegó a los seguros brazos de Steve soltó una carcajada de pura felicidad.

\- Iré a llamar a la adorable Señorita Jessy para cancelar nuestra cita - le aviso, y casi riendo al ver el alivio dibujarse en el rostro de Steve.

Después de todo ese tiempo distanciados ahora que volvían a la cercanía de antes para Steve parecía que todo volvía a estar en orden y el peso en su pecho había desaparecido.

\- ¡Toñii, ven, ven! - exigió Peter en brazos del rubio, al fin sus adultos estaban juntos otra vez, no quería que se separaran tan pronto y Steve no calmó al muchachito porque entre menos interacción tuviera Tony con esa tal Jessy mejor.

\- Espérame enano - rió evitando que cerrara su puño sobre la camisa y escabulléndose hacia la cocina para poder hacer el llamado. Apenas Tony desapareció tras la cocina el niño gritó a todo pulmón.

\- Toñiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

\- ¡¡¡¡Tonyyy!!!! - Steve imitó al enano y eso motivó más a Peter que gritó incluso más fuerte.

El castaño siquiera pudo hablar más de 2 minutos con la chica que sonaba absolutamente descorazonada por la cancelación.

\- Son terribles, siquiera pude darle una buena explicación - protestó el moreno al volver donde ellos.

Ambos tenían sonrisitas inocentes. Peter estiró los brazos hacia Tony, que aunque lo veía por las noches, seguía siendo poco para lo consentido que era. Cuando lo tomo se acurrucó y sonrió

\- Toñii... - prácticamente suspiró de alivio al tenerlo ahí.

\- Que niño más mimoso - sonrió meciéndolo con ese afecto tan propio de él y que siempre parecía ansioso de entregar.

\- ¿Quieres pedir pizza? Seguro no se compara a la cena que perdiste... - al parecer había olvidado cómo hablar después de ese desplante de posesividad.

\- Pizza suena bien - asintió quitándose la chaqueta y zapatos para dejarse caer relajado en el sillón, luciendo especialmente atractivo con su ropa que le sentaba a la perfección.

Después de haber sentido sus labios sobre los suyos le estaba costando un mundo controlarse, se veía tan bien y tuvo que controlar un jadeo al ver como desacomodaba su corbata, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

\- ¿Pides tú o yo? - pregunto dándole una de esas sonrisas arrebatadoras - Ya que estabas tan alterado, la noche es tuya.

\- ¡No me molestes! - frunció el ceño y se giró para ocultar lo rojo que estaba, tomando el móvil para pedir la pizza de piña y tocino que a ambos gustaba - Si, también helado y galleta - dijo al sujeto, sabiendo que Tony se pondría feliz con el toque de dulce.

\- Eres la luz de mis días - le aseguro al oír el pedido extra - ¡Vamos a comer galleta Peter! - le dijo al niño que rio feliz - No se como te haremos dormir después, pero no importa.

\- Dejen de hacer escándalo y pongan una película - dijo tomando asiento por primera vez en semanas junto a Tony, dejando su brazo en el respaldo, como acunandolo contra el.

De inmediato el moreno se acurrucó contra él, aprovechando un poco ese momento en que Steve había bajado sus defensas; definitivamente Peter era el más feliz con tenerlos así nuevamente y descaradamente se recostó sobre los dos, ganando besos y mimos de sus dos personas favoritas. Se divirtieron con el niño revolcándose entre ellos buscando mimos y jugando. Afortunadamente, Steve había sido muy hábil en ordenar sus horarios de sueño, así que incluso antes de que llegara la pizza, el niño se había dormido, aunque eso también hizo que Steve le prohibiera comerse todas las cosas dulces pues debía cumplir su palabra de darle helado, consiguiendo una serie de pucheros por parte de Tony que dejaron a Steve embobado, verlo actuar de esa forma infantil mientras estaba vestido como todo un playboy, era una combinación sublime en opinión de Steve y no se cansaba de ella.

Una vez acostaron a Peter y que volvieron a estar solos fue evidente que tendrían que hablar de lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Vamos a hablar del elefante en la habitación? - término por preguntar Tony luego de varios minutos comiendo en un extraño silencio, en el cual se había concentrado principalmente en usar su cuchara con helado como si fuera algo más, por lo que Steve agradeció que dejara la bendita cuchara en paz y centró su atención en sus palabras y no en lo que su boca hacia.

\- Si, debemos hablar... pero no se por donde empezar...

\- Podríamos comenzar por lo bien que besas y lo molesto que estoy porque tardáramos tanto en hacerlo - respondió dándole una pequeña media sonrisa coqueta, aún el mismo vistiendo un poco su armadura de coquetería.

\- No me molestes - le dio un empujón, sonriendo un poco al sentirse avergonzado por el halago - me aleje porque me encontré pensando demasiado en ti... y no sabía porque.

\- Porque nos gustamos, eso es obvio - se movió para poder quedar de costado y verlo mejor - No entiendo porque tiene que ser tan complicado... tenemos todo para que sea fácil.

\- No lo entiendes... me es difícil - suspiró - no sé si lo que siento es real o no; es fácil ver que eres encantador, alguien sumamente adorable - Sin darse cuenta Steve sonreía cuando hablaba de Tony - es fácil sentirse atraído a ti, más viviendo juntos... pero no se si es algo real o mi anhelo por tener una familia - su mirada se ensombreció - Peggy estaba embarazada cuando murió y no se si pueda superar el perder así la familia que siquiera alcance a formar.

\- Probablemente no, no creo que sea algo que se supere alguna vez - respondió pensativo - mucho menos con todas las fantasías que puedes haber llegado a tener, pero te lo dije alguna vez... no creo que a tu chica le gustara verte solo y miserable... y ahora tienes la opción de tener una familia - Eso calentó el corazón de Steve, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió culpable.

\- ...Es injusto, ella también debería tener la oportunidad de tener una familia - se odiaba por lo ocurrido y los meses luego de sus pérdidas se había vuelto peligrosamente auto destructivo, por eso era mejor la vida de civil para el.

\- Quizá no, quizá su vida debía ser así, aunque pueda sonar horrible - respondió atreviéndose a rodearlo hacía el - Quizá que caos habría habido si hubiera llegado yo a tu vida y tu estuvieras con ella... no me habría sentido bien rompiendo una familia - bromeó levemente.

\- ¿Te tienes mucha estima, verdad? - sonrió un poco - ¿Qué te hace pensar que la hubiera dejado por ti? - sus dedos jugaban con el cabello negro de la nuca de Tony.

\- Yo se que lo habría conseguido - parecía un animalito ronroneante - aunque con un bebé en medio, tal vez no... habrías sido muy feliz con ellos, pero eso no significa que no puedas ser feliz ahora.

\- Si te hace sentir mejor... con Peggy o no te hubiera encontrado muy atrayente y en extremo divertido - se sentía dividido, por un lado afortunado de haber conocido a Tony en estas circunstancias, pero por el otro lado, se sentía horrible porque eso significaba que le alegraba la muerte de la mujer que amaba.

\- No tienes que decidir nada - respondió acurrucándose un poco más contra él - No realmente, pero no te alejes.

\- Creo que no puedo... la idea que te vayas por ahí con alguien me molesta tanto - gruñó - No es justo, siquiera pude tener una conversación decente con una chica cuando salí la otra noche... todo por tu culpa.

\- ¿Por mi culpa? - alzó una ceja ofendido - No es mi culpa que estés encandilado conmigo.

\- ¡Claro que lo es! Tú y tu estúpida cara pícara que de seguro hace caer a todo el mundo a tus pies - le dio un empujón y le quitó el helado - no mereces comer de este helado.

\- Merezco todo el helado del mundo - respondió peleando con él y terminando por ponerse a horcajadas sobre él, como Steve había hecho hace semanas con el.

\- Yo no lo creo - lo había extrañado tanto, se sentía horriblemente feliz de tenerlo nuevamente junto a él, de no tener que forzar distanciamiento.

\- ¿Por qué no? - pregunto nuevamente con ese adorable puchero.

\- Por ser un provocador y tener esa cara... por hacer que tenga deseos de besarte - confesó.

\- Eso solo debería darme más premios, aún no veo lo malo - se acercó más a él, sonriendo encantado de verlo tan nervioso con esa cercanía.

\- Encima disfrutas colocándome nervioso, menos helado para ti y más para mi y Peter - se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa y esta vez fue él quien se acercó y frotó su nariz contra la de él.

\- Adoras que sea así - murmuró sin apartarse, incluso cerrando los ojos para sostener por más tiempo la sensación de su respiración cálida cerca de él.

\- Quizás... pero solo un poco - suspiró y lo abrazo más contra él para quedar acurrucados así.

\- Hay algo que quiero advertirte - hablo mientras echaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello para quedar más cerca y prácticamente hablar a su oído - No voy a darte respiro - Steve trago pesado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Todo su cuerpo se puso tenso, porque intuía las intenciones de Tony y lo asustaba tanto como lo excitaba.

\- Tomalo como quieras - respondió dejando pequeños besos bajo su oreja entre palabras - Yo cumplo con informarle, Capitán.

\- Tony... ¿No crees que vamos muy rápido? - preguntó con los ojos cerrados y ahora manteniendo las manos firmes en sus costados, temiendo tocarlo y perder el control - aún no estoy seguro y no quiero que... que esto nos lastime.

\- Creo que estás más que seguro si lo primero que pensaste era en sexo - rió roncamente a su oído - me ofende que pienses que soy así de fácil - le dio una pequeña mordedura, como regañandolo.

\- Que odioso eres - frunció el ceño sonrojado y lo bajó de su regazo - solo estás divirtiéndote a costa mío - se levantó y tomó el helado para llevarlo al congelador como una excusa para salir del sillón.

\- Me gusta ver tu rostro sonrojado, no puedo negarlo - respondió riendo desde su lugar, sin tomárselo como un enfado real.

Sabía que Steve tenía miedo, que sabía lo que quería pero no se atrevería a tomarlo hasta estar seguro, así que a él solo le quedaba jugar todas sus cartas, seducirlo a cada paso que diera... lo quería para él y no solo por el placer del sexo y de estar con alguien atractivo... realmente lo quería, y ni él mismo se había detenido a pensarlo, porque entonces sería él quien se acobardaría, y Tony Stark no se acobardaba.


	9. Depayser

_Salir de la zona de confort_

Luego de unos minutos, Steve volvió al sillón y en cuanto lo hizo, Tony ocupó el lugar en sus piernas, recostando la cabeza sobre ellas para seguir viendo la película, relajándose con los mimos de Steve sobre su cabello, siendo despeinado aún más.

\- Pareces un gato enorme y mimado - hace rato que no veía la película y tenía los ojos fijos en el rostro relajado de Tony.

\- Entonces tu eres un perrito golden - respondió sonriendo levemente - desde que te vi, pensé eso.

\- ¿Que? ¿Por qué? - parecía que a Steve se le levantarían las orejas y su cola se agitaría de un lado a otro por lo atento que estaba, era todo un canino - ¿Otra vez me estás molestando verdad? - acarició su espalda.

\- Habló en serio - respondió arqueando un poco la espalda ante su toque - Tienes el rostro más amable y dulce que he visto, lleno de energía, como un golden.

Steve se permitió sonreír tímidamente y dejó caer un beso en la mejilla de Tony. Quizás aún no sabía bien cómo afrontar estos sentimientos y la culpa lo llenaba de remordimiento, pero trataría de ser feliz poco a poco, y besar a Tony lo hacía feliz.

\- ¿Estamos bien? - pregunto luego de un rato - Se que aún no vas a aceptar que hay algo aquí, ¿Pero estamos bien?

\- Si, estamos bien... y claro que acepto que hay algo, solo quiero tomarlo con calma y procesarlo bien para que nadie salga lastimado - acarició el rostro de Tony con sus dedos, siguiendo su perfil - tienes una nariz muy hermosa y perfecta.

\- Me harás sonrojar - rió sintiendo el rostro tibio. Muchas veces le habían dicho que era atractivo, se sabía guapo, pero era diferente que Steve se lo dijera - todo tú es perfecto.

\- Te mereces que te haga sonrojar, tú haces lo mismo conmigo solo por gusto - le dio un golpecito en la frente - y no soy perfecto... al menos no me lo creo - se rió - fui el patito feo durante toda mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia.

\- Tiene que ser una broma - respondió incorporándose para verlo más fijo - ¿De qué hablas?

\- Eso, era flaco... desnutrido casi, enfermizo y siempre golpeado - se rió - además que nunca he sido muy bueno hablando.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste a esto? - preguntó señalando su cuerpo perfecto.

\- Cuando me canse de depender de mi mejor amigo, y la pubertad también ayudó. Era muy, muy bajito y de un día a otro pegue un crecimiento absurdo - miro al moreno - quizás lo que estaba destinado a tu estatura me llegó a mi - se burló de lo bajito que era el moreno.

\- ¿Ahora tú estás burlándote de mí? - pregunto ofendido, siendo de hecho un poco sensible con su estatura.

\- Ves que no es divertido - Soltó una risita y le revolvió el cabello - aunque creo que de esa estatura estás perfecto, yo tampoco soy tan alto.

\- Eres bastante alto - respondió chasqueando la lengua - Como sea... mi ego completa lo que me falta de altura.

\- Si fuera por eso superaría la enorme torre que quieres hacer - ahora que se había sincerado no podía quitarle las manos de encima. Se movió para levantar las caderas y sacar su billetera y enseñarle una foto antigua de él con Bucky y Peggy cuando eran unos niños - ahora puedes burlarte tú de mí.

\- ¿En serio eres tú? - pregunto tomando la foto para verlo más de cerca - ¡Eres un pequeño palillo! Dios mío, qué adorable.

\- Lo sé - se rió - y lo peor es que siempre estaba enfermo, pero fui mejorando cuando comencé a vivir con Bucky, me alimentaban mejor ahí.

\- Quiero conocer a ese tal Bucky - respondió viendo al chico con cara de travieso junto a Steve - ella es Peggy, ¿No?

\- Si - miro con cariño la imagen - y en un par de meses lo conocerás, ahora está en una misión... es celoso, te lo advierto.

\- ¿Entraron los 3 al ejército? - pregunto devolviéndole la foto que sabía debía atesorar.

\- Si, siempre lo quisimos... desde niños - se rió - Peggy siempre era la líder, sino nos golpeaba.

\- Qué niña con más energía debe haber sido - rió levemente - alguno de estos días te mostraré alguna foto mía de bebé, por ahí tengo algunas.

\- ¿De verdad? Seguro eras más ojos que bebé - se rió - un bebé muy guapo sin duda.

\- Deberíamos ir a la cama, ya es tarde - comentó tomando la última rebanada de pizza fría.

\- Si, mañana tengo que estar temprano en la universidad, mis chicos tendrán que exponer sus trabajos - sonrió.

\- Tus chicos - respondió frunciendo el ceño celoso - muchas deben querer ser tuyos.

\- Es un decir Tony - rodó los ojos - Son mis alumnos, a eso me refería.

\- Te aseguró que lo querrían - respondió poniéndose en pie y tirando de su mano para hacerlo levantarse también y poder besarlo, aunque apenas con un pequeño rose de labios - nuevas noches cariño...

\- Buenos noches Tony - seguro tenía cara de bobo, pero no le importó y al fin esa noche pudo descansar de verdad. Se acurrucó con Peter y sonrió.

Al día siguiente Tony despertó con más ánimo del habitual, incluso salió de la cama sin dar muchas vueltas y puntual estaba abajo para saludar a Steve con un beso en la comisura y sentarse luego, cuando Steve aún lucía un poco desorientado.

Aún creía que todo lo que había pasado con Tony había sido un sueño, pero ahora la realidad lo golpeaba con un suave beso que hizo que Peter soltara una risita.

\- Creo que hoy pasaré por el enano más temprano, revisaré los trabajos en casa, porque más tarde vendrá Natasha.

\- Está bien - asintió tomando su café con calma - podré adelantar algunas reuniones y volver antes también.

\- Mejor llega temprano, Peter te extraña - dijo como si nada y evitando mirar hacia el moreno.

\- Me esforzaré - asintió tomando una dona antes de que Steve pudiera quitarlas de la mesa, dándole un pequeñísimo trozo a Peter que vivía para esos momentos en que Tony lo mimaba.

\- Que malcriador eres - le dio un golpecito en la mano, pero Peter, cuál sanguijuela, se aferró a la dona chupandola con gusto - me haces el papá malo al negarle estas cosas.

\- Es un premio por ser un buen niño - respondió defendiéndolo con una sonrisa inocente - en el trabajo no come nada de estas cosas, y se porta tan bien que lo merece.

\- Está bien - terminó por sonreír y se levantó - cuídalo, voy por mis cosas - durante la mañana tenía un pequeño workshop donde hablaría para sus alumnos a modo de retroalimentación a los trabajos presentados, así que fue por su maletín de pinturas y pinceles y los dejó en el auto - ya me tengo que ir - Peter estiró sus bracitos y él lo besó sonoramente y luego se giró a Tony que tenía los labios estirados igual que Peter y dejó un beso en su frente - nos vemos.

\- Eres un hombre cruel Steve Rogers - respondió dramáticamente y él mismo se fue a su auto para empezar su rutina.

Ese día marcó un cambio, Steve claramente lo veía de otra forma, con más intensidad cuando pensaba que no estaba viéndolo y se sonrojaba cuando Tony le sonreía.

Tony por su parte había tomado la tortuosa iniciativa de usar camisetas que se ceñían a su pecho, pantalones que hacían resaltar su perfecto trasero y en la última semana no era tan extraño que hubiera dejado la discreción y se paseara por la casa cuando salía de la ducha y aún tenía gotitas de agua corriendo por su piel canela.

Steve era totalmente consciente de los descarados coqueteos y estaba apunto de perder la cabeza, sus duchas comenzaron a ser frías y cuando eso ya no servía comenzaron a ser más largas, necesitaba liberar algo de esa tensión sexual. Natasha se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba pasando con Steve, de lo sonriente que se ponía cuando Tony se paseaba cerca de ellos o se sentaba a compartir, al parecer Stark estaba logrando penetrar en la piel de su terco amigo y no podía estar más contenta con todo eso.

Tony incluso había dejado sus coqueteos y juegos con otras personas, simplemente no le interesaban, solo quería la atención de Steve, solo queria conquistarlo a él como nunca había querido conquistar a alguien más, así que había puesto todo su esfuerzo en eso, pero su paciencia no era eterna y luego de dos meses de intenso coqueteo, él mismo sentía que estaba enloqueciendo y que desde los 16 años no se masturbaba a diario como ahora.

Ese sábado había pasado gran parte de la tarde revisando cuatros en su pieza, seguro que no terminaría temprano así que Peter que adoraba estar con Tony y con él, no soporto tanto la distancia y ahora tenía a sus dos chicos en la cama viendo tv mientras él en el suelo analizaba las obras restantes.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes acá? - pidió Tony dándole golpecitos a la cama, siendo imitado por Peter - veamos una película.

\- Quiero terminar para tener el día libre mañana - los miro con ojos añorantes, le gustaría ir con ellos - pero me falta poco, pon la película y me uno a ustedes.

\- Está bien, tiene 25 minutos - le aviso buscando algo que ver y acomodando a Peter en la cama a su lado para comenzar a ver una de las tantas películas infantiles que ahora plagaban sus vidas.

Steve se concentró en sus revisiones y después de 40 minutos podía decir que ya era libre. Siquiera tuvo el ánimo de levantar todos los cuadros que habían en el piso y se lanzó a la cama para abrazar y besar a Peter que no dudo en acurrucarse contra su pecho, ya podía oír las burlas de Tony.

\- Nuestro cachorro extrañaba sus boobies - rió al verle acurrucarse tan cómodamente contra sus pectorales - pronto comenzarás a lactar, qué bueno que viniste - Como respuesta, Steve le dio una patadita.

\- ¿Para eso querías que dejara de trabajar? ¿Para molestarme? - lo regaño - además, creo que estás proyectando tus fijaciones en Peter, tú eres el que no deja de pensar en mi pecho.

\- No dejo de pensar en tu pecho, no lo niego - respondió dándole un pequeño apretón a uno de sus pectorales.

\- ¡No! ¡¡Mío!! - protestó Peter corriendo la mano de Tony, abrazándose posesivamente al pecho de Steve, cubriéndolo con todo su cuerpecito.

\- Ahora tengo quien me defienda de tus manos largas - dijo divertido. Acomodo mejor al niño y atrajo a Tony hacia él para ver tranquilos la película.

\- Cómo si quisieras protección - respondió chasqueando la lengua y acomodándose contra el.

Vieron la película completa, cenaron y luego vieron otra más, fue durante esta que terminaron durmiéndose con Peter en medio de ambos. No era la primera vez que compartían la cama, eso venía ocurriendo hace bastantes días y el despertar siempre era agradable de ese modo, pero ahora Peter salió de en medio por el calor, pasando por sobre sobre Tony, quedándose dormido sobre él un momento y luego seguir su viaje hasta el lado frío de la enorme cama, dejando a los dos adultos durmiendo juntos.

De inmediato y en la inconsciencia Tony se pegó lo más posible a Steve hasta eventualmente girar y quedar con Steve pegado a su espalda, con sus fuertes brazos rodeándolo por la cintura como si quisiera fundirlo con su cuerpo. Se amoldaban a la perfección y aún dormido las manos de Steve lo buscaban, tocándolo como hace días deseaba hacerlo. Enterró la nariz en su cabello castaño y eso bastó para desatar todos los deseos de su subconsciente.

En sueños estaba muy lúcido de lo que ocurría, de cómo el perfecto trasero de Tony se pegaba a su entrepierna, de cómo el calor de la piel contraria iba aumentando como la de el. Se buscaron toda la noche mientras dormía, acariciándose, abrazándose, moviéndose al mismo compás en un eterno juego previo que los tenía calientes cuando los encontró la mañana

El castaño ronroneó en sueños, pegándose más a él, llevando una de sus manos a las de Steve para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos y estar más cerca, incluso acariciando a momentos su brazo que lo sostenía, sintiendo toda su temperatura aumentar desde el vientre. Despertó tan duro que dolía y la marca de humedad en sus pantalones de pijama era más que visible, y podía sentir a Steve contra su trasero igual de duro, podía sentir lo grande que era y lo bien que parecía amoldarse a su trasero. Antes de moverse entreabrió los ojos para verificar que Peter siguiera dormido a una distancia prudente, y solo ahí se atrevió a ondular un poco más las caderas contra el rubio.

Steve estaba en la semi inconsciencia de la mañana cuando una descarga de placer lo despertó. Sus manos se movían solas sobre el cuerpo firme de Tony, no estaba pensando, sólo se movía por instinto.

Era muy inusual que Tony despertara primero, pero lo agradecía, porque podía sentir el ritmo pesado de la respiración del rubio contra su nuca mientras respingaba más el trasero contra él y sentía que lo apretaba más contra él, haciendo que tuviera que morder fuerte sus labios para no gemir, hasta que Steve terminó por arrastrarse completamente fuera del sueño, incorporándose un poco para asegurarse que Peter estuviera durmiendo, antes de buscarlos labios de Tony mientras metía las manos bajo el pantalón de pijama del moreno, deslizandose por la piel de su cadera suavemente hasta llegar a la unión de su pierna y la pelvis. .

Tony dio un suspiro que no sabía estaba conteniendo, agradeciendo ese beso demandante que silenció sus suspiros temblorosos, buscando moverse más contra él sin separarse de sus labios. Ni uno de los dos quería decir algo que rompiera el momento. Los besos de Steve se deslizaron de sus labios por su cuello hasta llegar a su nuca, haciendo que Tony inclinara un poco más la cabeza hacia adelante para darle espacio a besar, y pegando sus caderas más contra él, moviéndose suave pero constante.

Quería oír los gemidos de Tony, sentir su corrida sobre sus dedos, pero no podía olvidar que Peter estaba a solo algunos centímetros de ellos, por lo que tiró del moreno y lo dejó sobre el, bebiéndose el gemido que brotó de su garganta al sentir como su miembro se rozaba con el del mayor.

\- Shhh lo despertaremos - aquello era tan íntimo y familiar que solo pudo sonreír antes de tomar ese perfecto trastero y pegarlo más a él mientras alzaba las caderas.

Tony asintió torpemente mientras sus manos encontraban el camino por su torso, arañando sus costados y moviéndose apenas contra él para hacer algo de fricción aunque ni uno de los dos quería moverse demasiado por miedos despertar a Peter, terminado Steve por tirar un par de almohadas al suelo y girándose para caer de la cama con el mayor cuidado posible, quedando sobre Tony, era el mejor lugar del mundo, pero se volvió aún mejor cuando el moreno abrió sus piernas y se acomodó entre ellas. En el fondo siendo rodeado firmemente por Tony para evitar que en un arranque de cordura de escapara, besándolo demandante para ahogar un nuevo gemido que quiso salir de sus labios cuando marcó un pequeño ritmo contra él en que sus erecciones se rozaban a la perfección a través de la ropa.

Gimió contra los posesivos labios de Tony y comenzó a moverse buscando liberar algo de ese deseo que sentía. Al fin estaba comiéndose esos labios tentadores, al fin podía lamer y marcar esa piel que le había quitado el sueño y podía tocarlo como fantaseaba hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero esos roces no eran suficientes, no cuando llevaban semanas siendo torturados por el autocontrol de Steve, por lo que como pudo, Tony metió una mano entre ambos para colarla por el descolocado pantalón del rubio y rodear su erección en un puño firme y seguro, levantando el rostro para ver el rostro de su amante traspasado en placer. Sus ojos azules oscurecidos eran lo más sensual que nunca hubiera visto.

\- Tony...- jadeo haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no follárselo y es que no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se sentiría estar dentro de su cuerpo, solo fantasear con ello lo hizo gemir esta vez un poco más alto.

\- Shhh - le recordó que debía guardar silencio pero al mismo tiempo apretó un poco más el puño sobre su erección, sintiendo su mano empapada en premen mientras al mismo tiempo no dejaba de restregar su propia erección contra el.

Como respuesta, el rubio gruñó y se escondió en su cuello para ahogar sus gemidos con besos y mordidas a la deliciosa piel canela de Tony. Comenzó a moverse con más rapidez, necesitaba acabar, solo podía pensar en eso.

\- Córrete en mi mano cariño... apuesto que has fantaseado mucho con eso - Si voz era apenas un susurro ronroneante en su oído, que se mezclaba con su propia respiración acelerada aunque lograba controlarlo un poco más.

\- ¡Dios! - jadeo ante la provocadora voz de Tony y no pudo contenerse, explotó entre los dedos del moreno y mordió con fuerza el hombro del mayor.

Tony le regaló una pequeña risilla ronca de satisfacción y siquiera le importaba seguir duro, era placer suficiente ver el rostro sonrojado de Steve y sus ojos vidriosos por el post orgasmo.

\- Tu... quiero verte - susurró antes de apartarse y sentarse entre las piernas de Tony sin dejar de observarlo, sintiendo una explosión de calor en su pecho al verlo tan expuesto bajo el.

Tony era un experto en coquetear, exponerse a sus amantes para deleitarles, por lo que no dudó en acariciar su propio pecho con los ojos castaños casi negros y apenas entreabiertos cuando su mano llegó a su entrepierna para rodear su erección y tocarse para el, darle una imagen mental a la que siempre pudiera recurrir cuando él no estuviera, acariciandose lentamente, jugando con su pulgar en la punta y apretando suavemente al llegar a la base, tocándose de forma tal que arqueaba su espalda y dejaba salir pequeños bufidos y suspiros de placer que se quedarían por siempre en la mente de Steve que no pudo apartar los ojos de él y cuando el moreno al fin llegó al clímax él mismo gimió ahogadamente junto al castaño y se quedó obnubilado por sus labios hinchados y húmedos entreabiertos mientras respiraba con pesadez y como sus tupidas pestañas acariciaban sus mejillas sonrojadas al tener los cerrados, era hermoso... tan perfecto que no podía creerlo y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que todo eso, toda la pasión desbordante la había provocado un hombre.

Tony tardó algunos segundos en abrir los ojos, sin borrar la sonrisa embobada de su rostro al verle.

\- Buenos días - Su voz aún sonaba algo torpe y enronquecida.

\- Buenos días - aún tenía la mirada perdida en el pecho de Tony que estaba cubierto con su corrida y la del moreno. Jamás se había sentido atraído por ningún hombre, pero ahora simplemente no podía controlar la atracción que sentía por Tony. Se quitó la camiseta y la uso para limpiar el pecho y abdomen del mayor.

\- ¿Peter sigue dormidos? - Tony seguía entre nubes, tardando algunos minutos más en notar que Steve parecía estar a kilómetros de él a pesar de aún poder ver sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras se incorporaba.

\- Si... deberíamos volver a la cama, todavía no termina de amanecer - les quedaban quizás una hora o más de sueño antes de que Peter despertara.

\- Suena bien - asintió yendo al baño a limpiarse mejor antes de meterse nuevamente a la cama, queriendo pensar que ese extraño aire que sentía en el cuarto era solo su imaginación.

A pesar de toda la confusión en su cabeza acurrucó a Tony contra su cuerpo e intentó dormir un poco más, pero algunas horas después cuando Tony despertó, Steve ya no estaba en la cama y dormía con Peter cada uno en una punta de la cama escapando del calor.

Steve había terminado por levantarse mucho más temprano, sin poder aun procesar completamente lo que había pasado, por lo que se había dado una larga ducha y preparado el desayuno de sus dos castaños, oyendo a lo lejos el sonido de ellos despertando y luego los pasos traviesos de Peter siendo seguido por Tony, acompañado de la risita infantil de nerviosismo al sentirse perseguido.

\- Stiiiff - el rubio no pudo contenerse y lo tomó en sus brazos mientras terminaba de servir el desayuno.

Tras el pequeño apareció Tony aún despeinado, sin haberse preocupado por usar más que una camiseta y aún llevando el pantalón que conservaba la mancha de presemen, pero sin siquiera avergonzarse por ello. Cuando lo vio, Steve sintió un escalofrío que le hizo tener que desviar la mirada y sirvió los hotcakes con fruta en la mesa. No estaba seguro si debía decir algo, solo estaba seguro que necesitaba estar solo por un momento.

Desayunaron en un silencio que solo se interrumpen por los jugueteos de Peter, era el centro de atención, por lo que era fácil distraerse con él y hacer como si no notara que Steve estaba muy retraído. No era primera vez que estaba con hombre que luego recordaba que era hetero y se arrepentía, pero le sorprendía que Steve fuera así, esperaba más de él y de esa atracción evidente entre ellos.

\- Voy a mi cuarto, tengo que hacer algo... ¿Puedes cuidar a Peter? - preguntó dejando las cosas en el lavado.

\- Si, yo me encargo - asintió viéndolo alejarse rápidamente, quedándose solo con la sensación de pesadez encima, y prefiriendo distraerse con un cambio de ropa y juegos con el pequeño, esperando que en cualquier momento Steve apreciara pero el tiempo avanzaba y tuvo que comenzar a preparar algo de almuerzo si no quería morir.

No confiaba mucho en sus capacidades de cocina, pero comenzó a hacer un almuerzo que le pareció medianamente decente mientras Peter dormía su siesta en el corral luego de que comiera. Habían pasado ya algunas horas desde que Steve había desaparecido, por lo que terminó por hacer lo más sensato, se echaría la culpa y le pediría perdón para que pudiera expiar su desliz con algo más de facilidad y así volver a la normalidad.

Cuando estuvo en su cuarto, abrió el enorme ventanal, ordenó el desastre de cuadros que había en el suelo y luego hizo la cama, casi volviendo a gemir al reconocer a la perfección el olor de Tony. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido y solo había una forma de procesar todo ello.

No escucho la puerta, siquiera la voz de Tony llamándolo, estaba concentrado en el recuerdo de los ojos a medio cerrar de Tony mientras se tocaba, quería grabar todo lo que había pasado esa mañana. Tenía el cuarto lleno de bocetos donde el único protagonista era Tony, ya fueran sus ojos, sus manos o su cuerpo entero, estaba fragmentando sus recuerdos analizando todo lo que sintió y llegó a la conclusión que no le gustaban los hombres, pero si le gustaba Tony y le gustaba mucho, todo en él era atrayente.

\- Steve - volvió a llamarlo cuando entró al cuarto al no recibir respuesta, tocando un poco su hombro mientras veía las paredes y el suelo donde los dibujos habían estado siendo dejados - hice... almuerzo - murmuró cuando los ojos azules del rubio se fijaron en él casi con pánico al verse descubierto en su pequeño ritual, subiéndole el color a las mejillas para luego palidecer de golpe e intensamente.

\- Tony... - jadeo y en un intento infantil de ocultar lo que hacía abrazo su cuaderno de dibujo contra su pecho - no te oí...

\- Estoy llamándote hace un rato - respondió con la pequeña sonrisa bailando en el rostro - Vamos a comer... quería hablar de algo contigo mientras lo hacemos.

\- Yo... estaba terminando algo - dijo torpemente - dame unos minutos... o mejor, siéntate en mi cama - no tenía caso ocultar que lo había estado dibujando, era mejor aprovechar que su musa estaba ahí.

\- ¿Qué me siente? - alzó una ceja y le hizo caso, sentándose en el borde de la cama con el rostro más desconcertado posible, pero aprovechando de hablar - quería disculparme.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó confundió y sin dejar de mirar el rostro guapo del moreno, dándole más detalle a la composición que estaba haciendo.

\- Por lo que pasó en la mañana - respondió moviendo un poco los pies - Yo estoy perfectamente satisfecho, pero pensaba que a ti puede haberte afectado más, nunca habías hecho cosas con un hombre...

\- Ambos somos mayores y tú no me obligaste a nada - sus mejillas se colorearon, pero no dejó de mirarlo - y me ayudó a conocer algo de mi mismo... no me gustan los hombres - luego de una pausa agregó - pero tú me gustas y por eso se sintió bien hacer todas esas cosas.

\- ¿No estás escondido en pánico entonces? - pregunto levantando finalmente el rostro. Sin saberlo había estado muy preocupado de haber arruinado todo con el, incluso una posible amistad.

\- No... solo estaba entendiendo que pasaba conmigo - le explicó - no has hecho nada malo así que no te disculpes... - se levantó y fue hasta él para besar su frente - ¿Qué hiciste de almuerzo?

\- No estoy seguro - respondió riendo un poco - tendremos que ir a averiguarlo.

\- La cocina estaba limpia, espero que la hayas dejado igual - tomo su mano para tirar de él y caminar hasta la cocina. Hoy sentía otro peso menos en su espalda.

\- No te hagas tantas ilusiones - respondió mientras se acercaban al lugar, sonriendo con algo de culpa al presentarle la cocina hecha un desastre.

\- No pienso limpiar todo esto -dijo enfurruñado, pero al menos la comida olía bien.

Estuvieron un rato discutiendo sobre el orden de la cocina mientras servían la comida, sugiriendo Tony salir luego de comer, algo familiar para que Peter pudiera relacionarse con más niños, optando por ir al parque, el pequeño necesitaba jugar con otros niños.

Aunque aún les quedaba una conversación pendiente, por lo que luego de comer la sospechosa, pero inesperadamente sabrosa comida de Tony se tomaron unos minutos para hablar de lo que pasaba entre ellos ahora.

\- Entonces... ¿En qué situación estamos ahora? - Tony como siempre prefería ser directo, haciendo que el rubio se atragantara levemente con lo que quedaba de su comida.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿En qué situación estamos? - repitió divertido por la forma en que rápidamente se avergonzaba - aunque no lo creas no meto mano a cualquiera ni dejo a cualquiera verme como tú me viste... supongo que estamos en una situación... diferente.

\- Hace bastante estamos en una situación diferente - dijo jugando con su comida - creo que estamos en un limbo extraño.

\- ¿Y en ese limbo extraño pretendes volver a salir para acostarte con alguna chica? - prefería ser directo, si esa era la clase de relación que Steve pretendía, podría aceptarlo pero sabiéndolo de antemano.

\- No - dijo de manera tajante, si quería comprender sus sentimientos por Tony no podía involucrar a más personas - ¿Y tú? - sabía que no podía pedirle a Tony exclusividad, no cuando él aún estaba inseguro, además Tony era un hombre muy sexual, dudaba que pudiera soportar un tiempo sin más que los roces de esta mañana.

\- No tengo interés - respondió negando levemente con la cabeza - pero no voy a esperar para siempre - agregó queriendo que supiera que su paciencia no sería eterna, o que al menos lo creyera pues sabía que esperaría mucho tiempo más del que cualquiera pensaría.

\- Lo entiendo... - se sentía regañado, sabía que estaba tardando en tomar una decisión, pero no quería apresurarse... o ilusionarse.

\- Está bien, aún no debes preocuparte por eso - aseguro dándole una sonrisa para intentar mantenerlo tranquilo.

Steve solo sonrió, necesitaba hablar con Natasha o Bucky, ellos siempre lograban hacer que las cosas le entraran en la cabeza.

Luego de eso se apresuraron a terminar lo que les quedaba en los platos y ordenar la cocina, terminando Steve por limpiar el desastre que Tony había hecho mientras él moreno despertaba con besitos a Peter para finalmente salir.

Se preocupó de que Peter estuviera bien cubierto y cuidado del sol, poniédole abundante bloqueador antes de sentarlo en su coche para ir al parque. Al llegar al lugar, pudo ver como los ojos de Tony se clavaron en el puesto de helados, era peor que Peter.

\- Voy a comprar helados, adelántate, ¿Si? - sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad de ambos y pudo escuchar como Tony tarareaba feliz una cancioncita sobre comer dulces.

Tony dejó a Peter en el suelo para que comenzara a revolotear por el parque, sin despegarse mucho de él, hasta que llegó a sentarse en el borde de la caja de arena con él para animarlo a jugar con otros niños, siendo rápidamente rodeado por algunas chicas que le sonreían encantadoramente.

Cuando volvía con los helados pudo oír las risitas coquetas y como Tony parecía estar totalmente entretenido divirtiendo a un grupo de mujeres, sobretodo a una rubia que discretamente acomodó la ropa del moreno. Steve quiso lanzarle el helado en la cara y dejar que se quedara ahí coqueteando descaradamente, pero no le pareció muy inteligente. Solo se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención y le entrego su helado.

\- ¿Quieres que te deje solo Stark? Te veo muy entretenido - dijo como si nada, pero mirando fijamente a la chica que más sentía era una amenaza.

\- ¡Trajiste el helado! - sonrió ignorando deliberadamente sus palabras, sabiendo que estaba recriminándole de alguna forma, aunque su tono no decía nada en especial.

\- ¿Quien es tu amigo? - pregunto otra chica que rápidamente puso su atención en Steve mientras Tony comía su helado con más coquetería de lo necesaria, aunque su vista solo estaba fija en Steve, era con él con quien coqueteaba realmente.

\- Soy más que su amigo - contestó Steve antes de que Tony pudiera decir algo y deslizó la mano por la espalda del moreno y lo atrajo más contra él, tratando de alejarlo los más posible de esa rubia que parecía no querer entender que no dejaría que se acercara más a su Tony.

\- Soy más que su amigo - corroboro Tony, que sentía era sumamente excitante y gracioso que cuando estaba celoso Steve parecía simplemente no pensar.

\- Oh... ¿son pareja? - la chica rubia parecía tener una mezcla de interés y desconcierto ante la información.

\- ¡Si! - dijo frunciendo el ceño y tomando la mano de Tony, ¿Es que esa mujer no se cansaba? - ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

\- Podríamos salir los 3 - sugirió como si fuera algo casual - Será divertido.

\- ¡No! - tiro de Tony que estaba riendo bajito - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - si no se alejaba más es porque Peter estaba jugando entretenido en el arenero.

\- Lo siento cariño - negó a la chica con esa amable coquetería que simplemente no podía controlar - No va a suceder, creo que deberían ir a cuidar a sus respectivos niños ahora.

Steve no había querido molestarse, pero Tony era tan descarado que sacaba lo peor de él, por lo que cuando el grupo se dispersó, el simplemente ignoró a Tony para centrarse en Peter.

\- ¿Estás enojado? - era obvia la respuesta, pero en parte lo hacía para demostrarle a Steve que tenían que estar juntos, más que mal, la mínima presencia de alguien lo alteraba.

\- No, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - preguntó irónicamente. Estaba de tan mal humor, quería irse a casa, pero no podía.

\- Si tanto me quieres para ti, no se porque entonces es tan difícil avanzar - respondió sentándose a su lado para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Esto es un juego para ti? - preguntó mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Esto va a continuar? ¿Me matarás de celos hasta que tome una decisión?

\- No, claro que no - respondió negando levemente con la cabeza - No es lo que pretendo, pero es lo que es.

\- ¿A qué te refieres a es lo que es? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Asi soy, y sé que cuando estoy con alguien soy menos así... pero mientras esto sea... esto, no tengo porque portarme de otra forma - respondió intentando ser explicativo, intentando hacerle ver que sería algo a soportar - No voy a dormir con alguien, no me interesa, pero no seré menos coqueto... además, me gusta cuando te pones como un animal salvaje por los celos, ¿Siempre has sido así?

\- No es divertido, Tony - dijo serio, no le gustaba ese malestar en la panza que le provocaba el enojo, no creía poder estar con alguien que tomara con poca seriedad una relación - y nunca fui celoso, nadie me dio motivos para serlo.

\- Te quiero - respondió apoyando la cabeza en su hombro levemente - No es algo que le haya dicho a mucha gente... puedo ser muy coqueto, muy juguetón, todo sonrisas y cortesía, pero nunca haría más, porque te quiero. - Como por arte de magia toda esa furia que Steve sentía desapareció y solo podía sentir las orejas hervir, en impulso le robó un beso.

\- Eres un idiota - no sabía que podía ser tan fácil, quizás solo le bastaba que le dijera esas palabras solo a él para calmar sus inseguridades.

Tony aprovechó el momento para nuevamente estirarse y robar un beso unos segundos más largo, acariciando su rostro suavemente.

\- Ahora nadie tiene dudas de que tenemos algo - El rubio bloqueo como estúpido y luego sonrió.

\- Entre mis estudiantes y tú me harán envejecer antes - apoyó la frente contra la del moreno.

\- Luego te devolveré años de vida - prometió con un guiño coqueto, como una promesa al futuro.

Como pago a todo el mal rato, Tony se dedicó con especial intensidad a solo hacerlos reir y dejar que Peter conviviera con otros niños pues estaba demasiado acostumbrado a estar con adultos. Aprovechó de sacar cientos de fotos de los dos jugando, y a lo cual luego se incluyeron un par más de niños atraídos por la energía y fuerza de Steve que hacía volar por los aires a Peter entre juegos.

Fue una magnífica oportunidad para enseñarle a compartir a Peter, que en cuanto otros niños llegaron a pedir atención de Steve se enfurruñó tanto que terminó empujando a uno. Después del regaño, y un sentido y manipulador llanto ahora el castaño y otros niños usaban a Steve como centro de juegos.

\- Deberíamos tener más bebés - bromeó Tony al verlo jugar tan afanado con los niños - Creo que si lo intentamos, podría tener tu bebé dentro.

\- ¿Eso crees? - preguntó divertido - yo creo que eres un aprovechado y que Peter es tan parecido a ti que no le gustaría compartir nada.

\- Será un ejercicio de aceptar - bromeó sin negar que intentaba aprovecharse.

\- Quizá, en el futuro podríamos probar - contestó centrándose en los niños y no en que estaba cediendo más y más a Tony.

\- Pronto tendremos muchos bebés - aseguro sin borrar la sonrisa divertida del rostro, mientras pensaba en cuánto quería saltar sobre ese hombre.

El momento de marcharse lo marcó Peter, que se acurrucó en Steve y comenzó a bostezar. Al final había sido un buen día después de todo y ahora el mismo se sentía adormilado mientras Tony manejaba.

\- Los niños jugaron mucho hoy - bromeó refiriéndose también a Steve, mientras con una de sus manos se dedicaba a acariciar el cabello corto en su nuca, solo por la necesidad de estar tocándolo.

\- Creo que necesito volver a hacer ejercicio, me canse un poco - admitió - ¿Quieres correr conmigo por las mañanas?

\- Eh... no - respondió viéndolo como si estuviera loco - ¿Cuando me has visto siquiera medianamente cerca de algo saludable? El ejercicio no es lo mío, me mantengo perfecto con otros ejercicios, los cuales por tu culpa no he estado haciendo.

\- Algo hiciste esta mañana - miro por la ventana para ocultar una risita pícara - desde mañana comenzaré a entrenar nuevamente... si me pongo perezoso, recuérdamelo.

\- Está bien, como tú futuro novio procuraré que te cuides - respondió con la sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Steve mantuvo la sonrisa, cada vez se convencía más de que las cosas con Tony estaban avanzando para ser una relación, pero el paso final era el que costaba, el admitir que al fin estaba superando a la mujer más hermosa y perfecta del mundo.


	10. Jazba

_Fuerza, Deseo, Pasión_

Steve mantuvo la sonrisa, cada vez se convencía más de que las cosas con Tony estaban avanzando para ser una relación, pero el paso final era el que costaba, el admitir que al fin estaba superando a la mujer más hermosa y perfecta del mundo.

\- Deberíamos tener una cita - comentó cuando estaban cerca de la casa - mereces la experiencia Tony Stark como nadie, Natasha puede cuidar a Peter.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Y que incluye el paquete? - preguntó bromeando - como para saber si lo tomo o lo dejo.

\- Comienza conmigo en uno de mis mejores autos recogiéndote en casa para llevarte a un bar sencillo pero elegante, partir ahí con una copa - Sabía que Steve no le interesaba nada de esas cosas elegantes, pero era la única forma en que sabía hacer sentir especial a alguien.

\- Vivimos juntos Tony - le recordó - y tu auto ya no me sorprende.

\- Tengo más autos - respondió como quien hablaba de un par de zapatos - y vendría a buscarte del trabajo.

\- Ya ¿Y qué más incluye la experiencia? - preguntó riéndose - hasta el momento es salir con un millonario promedio, de esos que abundan por ahí - dijo como si fuera muy común salir con hombres adinerados - ¿Que lo hace tan especial señor Stark?

\- Qué soy yo - respondió simplemente - No existe otro como yo, solo saliendo conmigo podrás saberlo, no es algo que se pueda entender con palabras.

\- Una experiencia extrasensorial - ahora simplemente se estaba burlando del moreno - tendré que aceptar para no quedarme con la curiosidad.

\- Es muy sabio de tu parte, aunque solo estés riéndote de mí - respondió estacionando finalmente en el garage de la casa - por ahora sigamos con nuestra vida doméstica... báñare a Peter mientras haces la cena.

\- Como ordene señor Stark - incluso se cuadró como un militar, gesto que provocó en Tony un pequeño escalofrío, y que le hizo tener que reprimir la sonrisilla mientras el rubio se iba a la cocina a preparar algo ligero para la cena.

Cada vez sus fines de semana se hacían más familiares y le encantaba. Tony no tardó mucho en dar un buen baño a Peter entre juegos que lo dejaron a él mojado también, con la camiseta pegada al pecho pero sin preocuparse de cambiarse.

\- Se tar... daron - recorrió de pies a cabeza a Tony - ¿No deberías cambiarte?

\- Da igual - respondió sacudidose un poco el agua del cabello y dejando a Peter en su sillita - Hoy no podrá comer con sus manos porque no quiero que se arruine su baño.

Steve soltó un suspiró y luego volvió a lo que hacía.

\- ¿Tu le darás la comida? - preguntó tratando de no verse muy embobado.

\- Si quieres - asintió yendo por una botella de vino para servir dos copas.

\- Si... - el prefería quedarse viendo como esa camiseta se traslucía sutilmente.

\- Hay que calentar su plato - ya había aprendido que el horno microondas no era algo válido para Steve, así que fue a calentar las cosas en un pequeño sartén que había quedado solo para las cosas de Peter.

Steve solo observaba como Tony se movía con maestría en la cocina, ni aparente a los primeros días que no sabía ni freír un huevo. El cuerpo del rubio se movió por sí solo y se abrazó al moreno, que estaba muy pendiente de no quemar la comida del niño, y besó su cuello.

\- Ey - sonrió inclinando un poco la cabeza para ofrecerse a él - ¿Por qué estoy ganándome mimos?

\- Porque has aprendido a cocinar y la camisa mojada es muy tentadora -dijo sinceramente - me gusta.

\- Siempre estoy intentando seducirte - admitió, aun sin dejar de poner atención a la cocina, oyendo que Peter comenzaba a protestar por su comida ya. Steve tomó el mentón del moreno y lo giró un poco para besarlo antes de ir a calmar al niño.

Era obvio que le gustaba y que quería intentar una relación con el, solo la idea de estar traicionando la memoria de Peggy lo estaba reteniendo de avanzar y ser feliz.

\- Ya está listo - Aviso haciéndole un pequeño gesto a Steve para que se apartara y poder darle de comer.

Tony convertía con facilidad todo en un juego, así que pronto lo distrajo de querer comer con sus manos como siempre lo hacía y pudieron darle de comer con calma, pero sintiendo la nueva energía que había en la casa buscó estar en los brazos de Steve y apartaba a Tony cuando se acercaba mucho al rubio.

\- ¡Toñiii ño! ¡Stiiif mío! - protestó cuando Tony se sentó junto a ellos para darle mejor su comida y trató de apartarlo.

\- ¿Y yo, yo de quien soy? - pregunto sin siquiera corregir su arrebato de posesividad porque le parecía lo más adorable del mundo que se portara de esa forma.

\- Mio - dijo después de pensarlo un segundo. Steve solo sonreía encantado.

\- Vaya, parece que tenemos un pequeño posesivo - rio Tony - pero creo que yo soy de Steve.

\- ¡ÑO! - terminó haciendo una pequeña rabieta.

\- Tony, no lo hagas enojar más - le revolvió el cabello a Peter y lo tomó en sus brazos, el niño se acurrucó en su pecho con sus mejillas rojas de enojo y ceño fruncido - Aunque Toñi me de cariños eso no significa que te queramos menos - trató de hacerlo comprender.

\- ¡Mios! - respondió aún enojado con todo eso, atrayendo a Tony por la camiseta para que su punto quedara claro.

Steve soltó una risita y solo pudo abrazar más al niño y darle besitos en sus mejillas regordetas mientras Tony hacía lo mismo.

Tuvo que pasar un rato de mimos y palabras de ánimo para que el niño se relajara entre los brazos de los dos adultos y pudiera terminar de comer.

\- Está muy mimado, hay que hacer algo porque luego tendrá que ir al jardín y será un caos - le comentó discretamente.

\- Quizá debería empezar ya - respondió pensándolo - en mi oficina tiene toda la atención para él y acá también... hay que sacarlo más al parque y quizá en lugar de cuidarlo en el trabajo, llevarlo a un lugar.

La cara de Steve se desfiguró, no quería llevarlo al jardín tan pequeñito.

\- Tratemos con sacarlo más y que conozca más niños... si no funciona entonces - su rostro se ensombreció - entonces ahí vemos algún jardín donde esté seguro.

\- Buscaremos uno donde puedas revisar las cámaras de seguridad - aseguró sonriendo levemente - Vamos a ver cómo resulta todo - Agregó aprovechando de tomarlo del mentón y robarle un rápido beso.

Peter siquiera notó el beso y solo estiró los brazos a Tony.

\- Tuto...

\- Iré a hacerlo dormir - al parecer el parque había hecho su labor y no tardó en estar profundamente dormido en brazos de Tony que se paseaba meciéndolo por el salón.

Steve se mordió el labio, pero aún así no pudo retener lo que salió de su boca.

\- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo hoy... con nosotros, con Peter y yo...? A él le gusta despertar entre los dos.

\- Si, está bien - sonrío sin burla esta vez. Lo cierto era que con Steve dormía mucho mejor, o a decir verdad lograba siquiera dormir, y despertar a su lado lo hacía sentir algo cálido.

Sonrió y mientras Tony hacía dormir al enano él ordenó la cocina y se dio una ducha para poder meterse a la cama.

\- Buenas noches - Dijo al moreno que no tardó en acurrucarse en sus brazos igual que Peter.

Esa noche Steve estuvo en medio, con cada uno de los castaños sobre su pecho durmiendo profundamente, y la mano de Tony metida bajo su camiseta para tocar su piel. Fue una noche fría, por eso despertaron en la misma posición, acurrucados al cuerpo más cálido de Steve

\- Tony... Tony, no me puedo mover - dijo divertido, era hora de darle de comer a Peter.

\- Hace frío, no te muevas - respondió en un gruñidito, metiéndose más contra su cuello, incluso dejando pequeños besitos para intentar persuadirlo de quedarse donde estaba.

\- Peter despertará con hambre - susurró y aún adormilado buscó sus besos.

\- Preocúpenos de eso cuando despierte - respondió ronroneando sobre sus labios mientras su mano se dedicaba a acariciar sus Perfectos abdominales y besarlo profundamente con la lentitud propia de la mañana.

Peter, como nunca, durmió profundamente hasta pasado de las 11. Había visto cómo los adultos se besaban de tanto en tanto esos días y aprovechando que estaba acurrucado en Steve, empujó a Tony y le dio un baboso y muy infantil besó en los labios, aunque fue más bien casi en la nariz.

\- ¡Ey! - Tony siquiera disimuló que le daba celos la infantil escena pero se contuvo de decir algo y espero que Steve lo corrigiera.

Steve miró a Tony sin saber que decirle, tampoco creía que era bueno negarle su enamoramiento infantil, así que como resultado, el moreno pasó el resto de la mañana con una pataleta peor a la de un niño, ofendido por que no le dijera nada al respecto.

\- Tony, pero háblame - pidió Steve durante el desayuno - no podía regañarlo, es normal en los niños...

\- De todas formas deberías haberle dicho algo - respondió metiéndose tras su café porque sabía que era un enfado infantil.

\- No podía, está formando patrones de relaciones - Peter sabía que había generado caos y se acurrucó más en el pecho de Steve y le sonrió burlón a Tony.

\- ¡Stiiff mío!

\- Quédatelo - respondió Tony sacándole la lengua infantilmente también.

Steve le dio un beso en la mejilla a Peter y luego tiró de Tony para besar su mejilla también.

\- A los dos los quiero.

\- ¡Mio! - respondió el más pequeño pataleando molesto por el acercamiento de Tony.

\- Peter, no - le dijo con voz seria- Tony se pondrá muy triste, no lo trates feo.

El pequeño hizo un puchero por el regaño directo, pero no dijo nada, ni volvió a pelear con Tony. Pronto ambos superarían la idea de tener que compartir a Steve entre ellos.

Steve se alejó de ambos y se dedicó a buscar información al respecto, según todo lo leído esa actitud era propia de niños de 3 años, Peter tenía 1 y un par de meses, era bastante precoz. En cada artículo decían que era algo normal y que con el tiempo pasaría y recomendaban darle ambos demostraciones de cariño e incrementar el tiempo a solas con el padre rechazado.

Tony pasó el resto de la mañana trabajando mientras vigilaba a Peter, que de pronto parecía haberlo tomado como su enemigo principal.

\- Van a tener que pasar más tiempo juntos - dijo Steve al ver que ninguno de los dos cedía - es un niño, actúa por instinto así que no te enojes con el.

\- También yo soy un niño, ¿Nunca lo has nota? - preguntó con su habitual tono de capricho - pasamos tiempo juntos en mi trabajo.

\- Más, que hagan cosas juntos... jueguen, cosas que no me incluyan, cosas solo de ustedes - explicó.

\- Supongo que podemos - aceptó viendo levemente al pequeño que jugaba en su corral sin poner mucha atención a su alrededor - pensaré en algo para el fin de semana.

\- Que buen papá - sonrió y le dio un mimo en la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño - el mejor papá del mundo.

\- Creo que ese eres tú - respondió negando con la cabeza - pero este fin de semana será mi momento con Peter.

\- Su enamoramiento no tiene que ver con que sea el mejor papá, soy más maternal y eso le gusta a los niños - Sabía que eso le haría ganar un sin fin de bromas, pero era cierto.

\- Por eso tú tienes boobies y yo no - respondió sin poder evitar la broma que salió más rápido de lo que la pensó - y si no lo tienes cerca empiezas a desesperarte.

\- Bueno, tu comienzas a desesperarte cuando no me tienes cerca y no te molesto - Respondió viéndolo mal.

\- Porque eras mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos, debo saber dónde estás, por si nuestro cachorro tiene hambre - molestar era un área mucho más cómoda para el.

\- Eres odioso - rodó los ojos - Quería dormir otra vez contigo, pero olvídalo.

\- Puedo meterme a tu cama por la noche - respondió simplemente - Soy bueno gateando por pasillos para escabullirme.

\- Me imagino cómo adquiriste la habilidad - eso solo lo ponía más celoso - cerraré con llave.

\- Que pesado - chasqueó la lengua - sobreviviré son tenerte caliente pegado a mi trasero.

\- Si te lo repites quizás te lo creas - sonrió arrogante y se levantó de la mesa - te toca a ti lavar - fue a su cuarto y trajo su cuaderno para terminar alguno de los bocetos que había hecho ayer.

Lo único bueno de dormir separados fue que esa noche pudo masturbarse pensando en Steve, esperando que el rubio se arrepintiera de no haberlo invitado a estar con él ese día, aún así, Steve pensó que Tony sería más insistente, incluso dejó la puerta de su habitación abierta como muda invitación, pero despertó solo con Peter pegado a él.

Dejó al pequeño castaño durmiendo mientras se vestía y luego preparaba el desayuno, odiaba admitir que se había acostumbrado al tacto de Tony, a su cuerpo pequeño pegado al suyo.

Tony pudo ver solo por la mueca que Steve tenía, que lo había extrañado durante la noche, y se sintió más que bien por ese detalle.

\- ¿Cómo dormiste, cariño?

\- Bien - dijo mientras servía el café - ¿Y tú? ¿Pudiste dormir de corrido?

\- Sin duda - respondió con un tono especial en la voz que hablaba de algo diferente a solo dormir, haciendo que Steve sólo alzara una ceja.

\- Creo que comenzaremos a alternarnos a Peter en las noches, no es justo que tú tengas más libertades que yo.

\- Esa fue tu decisión, no tengo problemas - aunque tendrían que acostumbrarse a un poco de llanto porque estaba seguro Peter no querría dejar tan fácil el lado de Steve.

\- Creo que es tiempo que duerma en su cuna - trató de no sonar triste al decirlo.

\- Creo que siempre fue tiempo de eso - respondió viendo cómo sufría por eso - Tiene que tener su independencia, ya se adaptó a nosotros.

\- También sentirse parte, por eso dormíamos juntos, así sabía que siempre estaría para él, más al principio - suspiró - ya está más grande y si seguimos durmiendo juntos más se le fomentará su Edipo.

\- Es lo más correcto - asintió levemente con la cabeza - Vamos a ir introduciéndolo de a poco a su cuarto.

\- Si... le gustará, está llena de sus cosas favoritas - después de desayunar despertaron al Peter para que comiera y comenzar la rutina de siempre, aunque Steve estaba extrañando que Tony le robara algún beso o se pegara a él.

Había vuelto a llegar temprano después de que todo estuviera en orden y estaba a punto de saludar a Steve con un pequeño beso cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era extraño pues no solía recibir llamadas, más extraño aún fue que Steve sonriera ampliamente al ver el número y contestar.

\- Hola, imbécil - Todo en el tono de Steve era agradable, de una confianza única - te acordaste al fin de mi.

\- Hola enano - el apodo no se había ido nunca a pesar de lo evidente - ¿adivinas quien regresa a la ciudad esta semana?

\- No soy una de tus novias que saltan solo con una llamada y corren a tus brazos - dijo riéndose - al menos invitame una cerveza.

\- Deberías saltar más que ellas, eres mas que una de mis novias - respondió ofendido - como sea, te llamaba para eso... veámonos este fin de semana.

\- Genial, tenemos mucho que hablar, revisa los mensajes que te envié y verás - sonrió de medio lado - me hacías muchas falta, nos vemos pronto.

\- El viernes iré a recogerte a tu piso sucio y podremos ponernos al día - bromeó sabiendo que su amigo mantenía las mismas costumbres militares de orden y cuidado, aunque renegara del ejército.

\- No vivo en el mismo lugar, te mandaré mi dirección - se rió divertido - como te dije, hay mucho de qué hablar.

\- Estoy ansioso por saber - respondió extrañado, mientras Tony lo miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido por haberse perdido su beso a causa de ese llamado. Al cortar Steve tenía una gran sonrisa.

\- El viernes saldré y dudo que llegue hasta el otro día - hace mucho que no veía a su mejor amigo, estarían toda la noche tonteando - cae perfecto para tu día de hacer cosas con Peter.

\- ¿Dónde irás, con quien? - preguntó mientras saludaba y jugueteaba con Peter como si no le importara del todo lo que estaba preguntando.

\- Bucky volvió antes, no se donde iremos, pero se que no volveré... siempre es así - explicó sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro.

\- Entiendo - respondió apretando un poco la mandíbula. Eso de sentirse celoso no era agradable y no estaba acostumbrado - Espero que te diviertas.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? - preguntó ahora colocando toda su atención en el.

\- Hoy llegó la nueva arquitecta, Pepper la eligió - respondió buscando su móvil para enseñarle los bocetos - hablamos de tus ideas, dice que están muy bien y va a incluirlas.

\- Se ve genial - pudó ver los cambios que había hecho la mujer para que todo encajara con el presupuesto - espero que quede bien, será una linda torre.

\- ¿Ya no es esa cosa horrible? - pregunto aún recordando sus palabras que lo habían hasta ofendido un poco en su momento - Aun pienso que en rojo y dorado sería perfecto.

\- Ahí volvería a ser una cosa horrible - aprovechando que Peter construía algo con sus cubos le robó un beso.

\- ¿Hoy si me dejarás dormir contigo? - preguntó sobre sus labios, atreviéndose incluso a darle una pequeña mordidita en el labio inferior, tirando de él, logrando que Steve asintiera.

\- Solo porque hace frío... - trataría de dejar durmiendo a Peter en su cuna a ver si resultaba.

Tony sonrió sabiendo que era la excusa que Steve se daba, pero no dijo nada al respecto, solo fue a cambiarse de ropa y luego a ayudar con la cena.

El rubio estaba ansioso por meterse a la cama y cansó con juegos a Peter para que se durmiera a penas lo metiera a su cuna, lloro un poco al darse cuenta que no dormiría con Steve pero luego de una canción de cuna se durmió profundamente

\- No resultó tan mal - comentó mientras veía a Steve cambiarse por el pijama, sin poder borrar la sonrisa del rostro - realmente eres guapo...

\- No lo soy - ¿por qué lo hacía sonrojar tan fácilmente? - tú eres él guapo, yo soy un chico corriente... y todo en ti grita especial.

\- Tu eres especial - respondió negando con la cabeza - atractivo y dulce, sin arrogancia, sin malas intenciones... yo solo soy un Playboy de ojos y cabello castaño.

\- Enormes ojos, con tupidas pestañas y nariz perfecta - se rió y lo tiró a la cama - a dormir, que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

\- Siempre hay que levantarse temprano, es muy aburrido - respondió chasqueando la lengua pero acomodándose de todas formas, girando sobre su costado y tirando a Steve con él para que lo rodeaba como le gustaba. Deseaba que algún día Steve perdiera la compostura y diera el siguiente paso, aunque siquiera habían vuelto a repetir los juegos y toqueteos.

\- Anoche me hiciste algo de falta - lo acurrucó en sus brazos - me gusta como se siente dormir contigo.

\- También a mi me gusta - admitió acurrucándose más contra el - me gusta estar así contigo, es mi momento favorito del día.

Steve se atrevió a ser algo más atrevido y metió la mano bajo la camiseta de Tony y acarició su columna con la punta de los dedos.

\- Tienes un tacto tan tibio... me encanta - admitió arqueándose levemente contra su mano - y manos grandes... eso también me gusta.

\- A mi me gusta esta parte de ti - dijo repitiendo las caricias justo donde arqueaba su espalda - parece que vas a quebrarte.

\- Es una vieja postura - respondido respingando contra su toque. Solo sus pequeñas caricias le subían la temperatura, eso no podía ser bueno, la abstinencia estaba enloqueciéndola.

\- ¿Postura? ¿Practicabas algo? - su dedo índice recorría la cinturilla del pantalón de pijama, incluso tiró de ella para que el elástico golpeara la piel del moreno.

\- No vas a creerme - respondió sonriendo un poco, mientras aprovechaba ese pequeño momento para acercarse más a él y poder besar la piel de su cuello - hacía ballet.

\- Eso explica mucho - arañó la piel de su baja espalda - porque te mueves tan elegantemente, como un gato sigiloso... y siempre tu espalda está recta —sonrió de medio lado— supongo que eres flexible también.

\- Hace mucho no practico, no se si aún lo soy - respondió dando una pequeña lamida desde la base de su cuello para terminar en una mordidita en el lóbulo - Es algo que habrá que averiguar.

Steve jadeo y su mano, que inocentemente había estado acariciandolo se ciñó a su trasero y lo pego a él.

\- No me provoques... aún no quiero perder el control - devoró sus labios con pasión y luego se apartó - buenas noches...

\- No puedes decir eso, besarme de esa forma ¡Y luego solo darme las buenas noches! - protestó casi ofendido y con las mejillas imposiblemente rojas.

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres que haga? - preguntó colocándose sobre él, moviendo sus caderas contra las del mayor.

\- Que tomes responsabilidad cuando me calientas, obviamente - Lo rodeo con los brazos por el cuello para atraerlo más hacia el.

Steve soltó una risita y se quitó la camiseta antes de tomar sus labios y seguir ondulando las caderas sobre Tony, sintiendo que este ya estaba duro. Por su cabeza pasaron miles de cosas, pero se limitó a bajar la ropa interior de ambos y frotar tortuosamente sus miembros mientras lo besaba y mordía.

\- Estás torturandonos a ambos - Jadeo sobre sus labios, sabiendo que Steve quería más, tanto como él quería más pero estaba controlándose y él no iba a ofrecerse.

\- Solo disfruta - gruñó antes de morder su cuello y marcarlo.

Tomó el miembro de Tony y acarició el frenillo lentamente mientras él seguía moviéndose contra su cadera, la imagen de su abdomen con su corrida aún lo volvía loco y quería verlo así nuevamente.

Tony soportó alguno segundos solo besándolo, tomando nuevamente su labio inferior para morderlo y succionar suavemente, terminando por llevar una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos para poder acariciarlo también, y luego juntar ambas erecciones en una caricia que arrancó un gruñido de placer de Steve quien tomó las caderas de Tony para moverse con más fuerza contra él, imaginando que el puño apretado del moreno era su estrecha entrada con la que fantaseaba cada vez más.

Tony sabía que detrás de toda esa apariencia de control y persona correcta, Steve era un torrente de pasión que en algún momento debía estallar, y él estaba dispuesto a darle esos momentos.

\- Gime... quiero oírte, Tony - jadeo en su oído- por favor... - sus movimientos se hicieron más rápido y erráticos.

No dudó en concederle el deseo, aunque cuidando el tono para no ser muy ruidoso y despertar a Peter, gimiendo prácticamente a su oído, mientras el rubio controlaba sus propios gemidos mordiendo sus labios. Quería hacerle tantas cosas, pero se limitó solo a esa posición.

Para haber estado toda la vida con una mujer Steve era hábil en eso, se movía con soltura y estaba logrando llevarlo al límite rápidamente.

En un pequeño arranque tiró el cabello castaño de Tony para exponer su cuello y morderlo posesivamente. No le había pasado por alto que Tony estaba trabajando con un arquitecta, que seguro era todo sonrisas y coqueteos con ella, al menos la mujer sabría que había alguien más.

\- Mierda - jadeó arqueandose bruscamente por esa mordida que le hizo sentir todo su cuerpo contraer y terminando por correrse entre ambos, Steve terminó al mismo tiempo y se rió por lo atontado que se sentía por todo lo que sentía.

\- Se sintió bien...

\- ¿Tu crees? - rio Tony también con ese toque narcotizado del post orgasmo - Estoy seguro que incluso me dejaste una marca. Steve soltó una risita y se acurrucó sobre el

\- ¿Ahora sí te puedo decir buenas noches?

\- Si, creo que sí - asintió dándose por satisfecho por ahora, aunque sabiendo que no aguantaría mucho sin ir más lejos.

Las siguientes noches fueron iguales, dormían juntos y buscaban aplacar un poco el deseo que los quemaba por dentro. En un parpadeo llegó el viernes.

Steve aprovechó de bañarse cuando Tony llegó y vestirse algo mejor para su salida con Bucky.

\- Tanto arreglo solo para unas cervezas - masculló al verle aparecer en la sala luciendo perfecto y perfumado.

\- No salgo mucho, por eso - Steve no dejaba de mirar su reloj y no tomaba en cuenta mucho a Peter y a Tony, ambos quienes competían por su atención.

\- Ya veo... espero te diviertas - respondió aún molesto con todo eso, y notando que Peter también estaba fastidiado.

Steve sintió la bocina del auto de Bucky y sonrió

\- Pórtense bien, no quemen la casa - se despidió con un beso sonoro de Peter y un pequeño piquito de Tony.

\- Tenemos que conocer a ese Bucky - masculló Tony al pequeño, cuando Steve ya se había ido. Peter parecía tener el ceño más fruncido de la historia - Estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿no?

\- Shi - dijo el niño con un puchero - Ucky feo caca.

\- Feo - asintió dándole la razón igual de enfurruñado que el niño - Vamos a buscar jugo, necesito un buen jugo de naranja y zanahoria para este mal rato.


	11. Paihuen

_Estar en paz_

Afuera Bucky lo esperaba apoyado en su auto y con una sonrisa suave.

\- Estás más delgado - dijo a su amigo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza - me alegra que hayas llegado en una pieza.

\- Solo lo habitual de una campaña - respondió quitándole importancia - ¿Cómo es que vives acá? ¿De pronto la universidad paga mejor?

\- No leíste los mensajes, ¿Verdad? - gruñó rodando los ojos, Bucky rehuía cualquier cosas que involucrara juntar dos letras - Richard y Mary fallecieron, y quede con la custodia de su hijo... no podía vivir en mi casita de soltero con un niño, además de su otro tutor.

\- ¿Qué otro tutor? - sacudió un poco la cabeza en confusión - Estás a cargo de su enano... ¿Peter?

\- Si, pero mejor vamos a algún lugar y te explico, porque da para mucho - se rió - háblame de ti, ¿Aún no te atreves a pedirle una cita a Nat?

\- ¿No dijiste que fuéramos a un lugar? - respondió evadiendo su pregunta, subiendo al auto.

\- ¿Donde planeabas ir? - Preguntó riéndose y entrando al auto entre golpecitos infantiles.

\- Dónde tú quieras, yo invito - respondió poniéndose en marcha, incluso acelerando un poco en tramos despejados.

Guió a Bucky a un pub tranquilo y a penas se sentaron Steve le contó todo, cómo habían fallecido sus amigos, la voluntad de ambos y como había terminado viviendo con Tony Stark.

\- Ese nombre me suena - respondió Bucky frotándose un poco la frente como haciendo memoria.

\- Es un empresario famoso, tiene varios proyectos con el ejército, diseña armamento y sobre todo tecnología de todo tipo - sabía que eso ayudaría a recordar - un millonario o multimillonario, ya no se.

\- Estás viviendo con un millonario - Como hermano mayor autodeclarado tenía que saber todo lo que ocurría - con uno a quien por lo demás no conocías de nada, deberías haberme llamado.

\- Te escribí Bucky, más de una vez - rodó los ojos, con la única persona que se portaba como un niño era con su mejor amigo - además, si Richard y Mary lo dejaron a cargo de Peter debía ser por algo, es un buen hombre...

\- O es porque tú eres pobre y él no - respondió chasqueando la lengua y negando con la cabeza - tendré que conocerlo, no puedo dejar que estés viviendo con alguien a quien siquiera conozco su cara.

\- Que exagerado eres - bufo fastidiado - te digo que es bueno y no soy pobre, tenía un buen pasar.

\- No eres millonario - respondió como si fuera obvio - háblame de él.

\- Es gracioso y adora a Peter - le era imposible no sonreír - es un poco infantil y muy inteligente... tiene unos ojos café gigantes y pestañas largas, y tiene postura de bailarín de ballet, porque estudió ballet de niño.

Bucky lo había oído mil veces hablando de lo hermosa que era Peggy, enumerando todas las cosas que le gustaban y en ese momento, hablando de ese Tony Stark, sus ojos brillaban igual y su tono tenía la misma ilusión.

\- ¿No ha sido... extraño?

\- No... o sea si - miro a su mejor amigo algo temeroso de cómo reaccionaría - creo que me gusta...

\- Lo note - respondió Bucky sin poder decirse claramente que pensaba, tomando un largo sorbo de su cerveza, reflexivo principalmente - ¿y tú a él? ¿Le gustas? ¿Están juntos?

\- Si le gusto... y no se, estamos algo juntos - suspiró - aún no me atrevo a dar el último paso, no quiero olvidar a Peggy.

\- ¿Por qué la olvidarías? - pregunto alzando una ceja levemente - Peggy era... todo, nadie podría ocupar su lugar.

\- Tony me hace olvidarla, siempre estoy pensando en ella, pero ahora él se a metido en mi cabeza - suspiró - lo quiero... pero no quiero hacerle eso a Peggy, ella merece que la recuerde siempre.

\- No tienes que hacer nada - respondió Bucky de inmediato - nadie puede hacerte sentir que debes hacer algo, solo tienes que pensar en cómo hacer.

\- Lo se... pero no se, quizás solo tengo miedo - se dejó caer a la mesa - hace tiempo no me sentía así, y nunca con un hombre, es todo muy extraño.

\- ¿Te molesta que sea un hombre? - pregunto pidiendo con un gesto otro par de cervezas - ¿Quién es la mujer? - Agregó molestándolo

\- ¡Que idiota eres! - le dio un golpe bajo la mesa y se rió - no me molesta... solo es extraño, nunca me atrajo ningún hombre y ahora aparece Tony y creo que es el hombre más lindo y adorable del mundo.

\- Aún no lo veo, tendré que juzgarlo por mi mismo, pero espero que tú seas el hombre - era divertido verlo sonrojado como un niño pequeño, como él niño que seguía siendo para el.

\- Deja de molestarme, no se que tanto exiges si cuando estamos en servicio Mike te metió la lengua hasta la garganta y tú muy pasivo te dejabas - recordó ese pequeño desliz de su amigo.

\- ¡¿Qué iba a hacer? Me tomó por sorpresa! - se defendió lanzándole una servilleta al rostro - tú lo estás haciendo por voluntad.

\- ¿De sorpresa también te metió la mano al pantalón? - le tiró la servilleta de vuelta, ahora que había hablado con su amigo se sentía más relajado. Después de beber se fueron a la casa de Bucky a seguir bebiendo y ponerse al día - mañana deberías conocer a mi Tony, es muy gracioso.

\- Estás perdido hombre - río al oírle hablar de esa forma - incluso ya has tomado una decisión aunque no sea a conciencia.

\- Lo se... - se dejó caer al hombro de Bucky - no dejo de pensar en el... en sus tontos ojos y en su perfecta nariz - suspiró - es como volver a la adolescencia.

\- Yo lo acepto - hablo rodeándolo por los hombros y atrayéndolo hacia él como acunándolo - Estás más feliz de lo que te he visto en el último tiempo... así que tienes mi aprobación.

\- Como si te estuviera esperando a ti para salir con Tony - en el fondo, las palabras de su amigo significaban mucho para él y era otro peso menos - Gracias por escucharme y por esta salida, necesitaba desconectarme un poco de la paternidad.

\- ¿Qué tal se siente eso? - Sabía que Steve siempre había querido ser padre y aunque no era como lo habían imaginado, parecía feliz.

\- Cansador y muy gratificante... ahora Peter está celoso de Tony, se supone que soy solo de Peter - se rió enternecido - me dio un beso baboso de bebé para competir con el.

\- ¿Te ha ayudado? - preguntó refiriéndose muy claramente a su propia historia y lo que no había llegado a tener con Peggy - ¿Has... cerrado heridas?

\- Creo que estoy en eso... aún me siento culpable, pero ahora no duele pensar en Peggy o en el bebe - sonrió - creo.... creo que de una manera extraña ya tengo mi familia.

\- Si te sientas feliz con eso, debes aprovecharlo y aferrarte - respondió sin dejar de caricias su cabello cariñosamente - Solo me queda conocer a tu Tony para estar 100% seguro.

\- Mi Tony - sonrió tontamente - seguramente esté celoso... tenía cara larga cuando salí, seguro cree que no lo note, pero si lo hice - soltó una risita alcoholizada - dijo: ¿Tanto arreglo para unas cervezas?... estaba celoso.

\- ¿Has hablado con él en este rato? - pregunto divertido de ver a su amigo como un adolescente y casi sintiendo envidia de esa etapa.

\- ¿No... debería hacerlo? -preguntó mirando al moreno

\- No lo se, es tu novio - respondió encogiéndose un poco de hombros - están conociéndose aún, irás sabiendo cómo lidiar con el.

\- ¿Le escribo algo? - Sacó el móvil con la sonrisita tonta de todo ebrio - y no es mi novio... aunque nos hemos besado y últimamente dormimos en la misma cama.

\- Es tu novio Stevie - rio levemente - Solo ve que todo esté bien.

Tomó el móvil para saludarlo y preguntarle cómo iba todo en casa, quedandosé mirando la pantalla esperando a que contestara.

Tony había podido distraerse de sus celos jugando con Peter, haciéndole dibujos para que coloreara, simplemente haciendo el vínculo que hasta ese momento casi siempre había tenido a Steve de por medio. Así que para la hora de dormir, Peter cayó profundo en sueños y él se quedó a solas para volver a pensar en sus celos, dedicándose a beber café y comer algunas rosquillas, ya que Steve no lo dejaba beber en casa. Estaba dormitando en el sillón cuando el móvil vibró sobre la mesa de centro.

" _Has tardado en recordar que tienes familia... todo bien en casa, nada se quemó_ " Steve sonrió al leer su respuesta y se la enseñó a Bucky.

\- ¿Que le digo?

\- Que lo amas y vas a llenarlo de besos cuando llegues - respondió molestándolo y quitándole el móvil para abrir la foto y dar un pequeño silbido - si es muy guapo.

\- Y todo un casanova, esa parte no me gusta - dijo frunciendo el ceño y peleó por su móvil para ser él quien le escribiera.

\- ¿Mucho? - pregunto distrayéndolo con preguntas sobre Tony mientras él le enviaba emojis sin mucho sentido.

\- Si... mucho, además es un hombre famoso y millonario - de pronto se sentía deprimido - podría tener a quien quisiera, hombre, mujer, extraterrestre... cualquiera - suspiró y terminó por quitarle el móvil. Se disculpó por los emojis y por no hablar antes, escudándose en que él y Peter estaban pasando tiempo de calidad.

\- Eso te hace especial - respondió sonriéndole un poco - podría tener a cualquiera y te ha elegido a ti, además... te das poco crédito, no estás nada de mal.

\- No me molestes - le gruñó a su amigo y no quitó los ojos de la pantalla.

\- Hablo en serio - respondió viendo también el teléfono, expectante por su amigo - eres guapo, dulce, amable. Si has llamado su atención como lo has hecho, estás bien.

\- Eso lo dices porque somos amigos - le dio un empujón - déjame en paz, estoy esperando que conteste algo - dijo frunciendo el ceño - deberías contestar enseguida, está solo en la casa.

\- Quizá no está solo... - respondió solo para meterse con el, fastidiando y probándolo de alguna forma.

\- No, dijimos que no llevaríamos a nadie a nuestra casa - aún así sintió un escozor en la boca del estómago y pensó en la arquitecta, quizás estaban trabajando y una cosa llevó a la otra... - pues me da igual si está o no con alguien, que se vaya al demonio - dejó bruscamente el teléfono en la mesa.

\- Que rápido te fastidias - río Bucky tomándose de la panza - Son casi las 3 de la mañana, tú Tony ya debe estar dormido... pero podemos tomar un taxi y verlo por nosotros mismos.

\- ¡No quiero! Además no puedo llegar ebrio a la casa, soy un hombre de familia - dijo riéndose - dormiré en tu sillón.

Tony estaba a punto de acostarse cuando vio el mensaje de Steve, y por alguna razón le dio mucha ternura imaginarlo ebrio, pues la torpeza que tenía para escribir solo podía ser por la ebriedad y luego de pensarlo mucho, le escribió un largo mensaje de buenas noches diciéndole que lo habían extrañado.

Siguieron tonteando un rato hasta que en un punto recuperó su móvil y sonrió al ver el mensaje, dejando salir un claro suspiro de alivio.

\- Creo que ahora puedo dormir - guardó el móvil para que su amigo no lo leyera.

\- Vamos a la cama, no tienes que quedarte en el sillón, tonto - Tiró de su mano para evitar que se acomodara ahí y que al menos durmiera bien su borrachera.

Se fue desvistiendo por el pasillo y se metió solo en bóxers, ya quería volver a casa y acurrucarse con su Tony. Despertó cerca de las 11 de la mañana al día siguiente y después de una ducha fría y un desayuno ligero le pidió a Bucky que fueran a su casa, para aprovechar de almorzar allá, así conocía a Tony y a Peter.

Como nunca al día siguiente Tony tuvo que levantarse temprano y hacer el desayuno para Peter, esperando a cada instante que Steve llegara y solo sintiendo que se enfadaba cuando con el pasar del tiempo no aparecía, sintiéndose como muchas mas horas al estar en pie desde las 7:00.

Lo bueno de todo eso, era el tiempo que estaba pasando con Peter, pues no había podido quitárselo de encima, el pequeño quería solo estar en sus brazos todo el tiempo, habían comido entre mimos y luego había jugado por largo rato al avión, llenándose la sala de risas, que hicieron sonreír a Steve cuando los oyó desde la puerta mientras metía las llaves en la cerradura para entrar. Amaba la risita traviesa de Peter.

\- ¡Volví! Traje comida china y visitas - esperaba que Peter no estuviera muy molesto por su ausencia.

Tony agradeció infinitamente que llevara comida porque no quería cocinar, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte y se apresuró no por la comida, sino por la visita, viendo junto a Steve a un castaño más bajo que su rubio y bien parecido, con un rostro pícaro que recordaba de la fotografía que había visto.

\- Bucky vino a conocer a mi familia - dijo mirando a Tony y luego corrió hacia Peter para abrazarlo y darle un beso - ¿Me extrañaste enano?

\- ¡Shii! - respondió abrazándolo de inmediato por el cuello y llenándolo de besos, reparando luego en el hombre que venía con su Steve y su reflexión fue fácil, prefería a Tony con Steve, así de simple.

\- Te presentó a un amigo, se llama James, pero le digo Bucky - acercó al niño a James para que saludara - Tony, ven - miro a su moreno extrañado de que no estuviera siendo el centro de atención ya.

\- Steve mío - pareció advertirle a Bucky sin soltar al rubio mientras Tony se acercaba a ellos finalmente para saludar como correspondía.

\- Tony Stark, Steve me ha hablado mucho de ti, eres muy importante para el.

\- Yo me enteré de ti ayer - sonrió pícaro, dándole a entender que sabía qué tipo de relación tenían - hola Peter, encantado... Steve también es mío - muy hijo adoptivo de Steve sería ese niño, pero dejaría en claro que nadie le quitaría a su mejor amigo - es mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano... creo que eso me hace tu tío.

\- Mio y Toñi - repitió comenzando desde ya a enfurruñarse, mientras Tony agradecía que el pequeño fuera quien hiciera la pataleta y lo salvara a él de hacerse ver molesto, pues realmente él también deseaba hacer una pataleta.

\- Mío también - dijo sin ceder a su pequeña rabieta.

\- No lo hagas enojar - le dio un golpe en la cabeza a James y la carcajada de Peter no se hizo esperar - entrégale el dulce que compraste para el.

\- Ya no se si quiero hacerlo - bromeó buscando en la bolsa que llevaba y entregando una paleta de dulce suave.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo la noche? - pregunto Tony para volver a tener la atención de Steve. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado.

\- Tranquila, poniéndonos al día y bebiendo un poco de más - Steve quería ir y besar a Tony, pero le daba vergüenza teniendo a su amigo ahí.

Estuvieron hablando y conociéndose un rato, Tony leía cada gesto de ese hombre, evaluando si era de confianza, aunque sabía que lo era y solo era su yo infantil y tonto el que estaba juzgando desde los celos.

\- ¿Eres militar, no? - Preguntó mientras empezaba a acomodar todo para el almuerzo, dejando que Steve se dedicara a mimar a Peter en la sala.

\- Te ayudo con eso - dijo Bucky de modo atento - así el enano se ocupa sólo del enano más enano - sonrió y retomó la pregunta mientras dejaban en la mesa la comida y acomodaban los platos - si, soy militar sargento James Barnes... - desvío la mirada para centrarse en Steve que sonreía como hace mucho lo veía sonreír - Tenle un poco de paciencia... ya lo conquistas, solo falta que se atreva a dar el último paso y por lo celos que estaba ayer no creo que tarde mucho - le guiño un ojo.

\- ¿Celoso por qué? - pregunto alzando una ceja levemente, sin entender de qué hablaba - ¿Cómo puedo hacer que el tiempo de espera se acorte?

\- Steve cuando bebe se vuelve excesivamente honesto, entonces estaba enfurruñado porque no le contestabas - se rió al recordar la cara de su amigo - le dije que quizás estabas con alguien y se puso tan celoso que guardó el movil.

\- Me he dado cuenta que es celoso - respondió sonriendo un poco - Siempre que ha estado celoso tiene algún tipo de arrebato bobo... es muy adorable.

\- Nunca lo había visto así - Bucky aprovechaba de leer al moreno, tratando de descifrar si su interés era genuino - si realmente quieres a Steve la única forma en que acepte todo es que algo le asegure que Peggy no será olvidada, la amo mucho para enterrar así su recuerdo...

\- Nunca esperaría que hiciera eso - respondió suspirando un poco - ni quiero pelear con un recuerdo - tal vez iba siendo hora de "conocer" a Peggy.

\- Steve es muchas cosas buenas, pero es terco como solo él puede ser - gruñó - no sabes cuantas veces tuve que rescatarlo de peleas callejeras porque se negaba a rendirse.

Steve los había estado viendo de reojo cada tanto, pero al verlos hablar tan cerca y discretamente terminó por ir donde ellos sin pensarlo mucho, nuevamente haciendo gala de ese yo celoso que estaba recién conociendo.

\- ¿Que tanto se están secreteando? - preguntó Steve con el ceño marcado y luciendo celoso - aléjate de Bucky, también tiene esa tendencia de ser en extremo coqueto.

\- Deberías confiar un poco más en mi - respondió ofendido Bucky - algo que nunca hice fue intentar quitarte a Peggy.

\- Igual coqueteabas con ella, pero ella te golpeaba - dijo simplemente - no confío del todo en ti James Barnes, no te creo muy heterosexual.

\- Tal como tú, es cosa de familia - respondió rodeando a Tony por los hombros para molestar a Steve - en cualquier caso, no creo ser su tipo.

Steve se erizó como un gato y con una puntería precisa le lanzó a la frente uno de los juguetes de Peter.

\- ¡Que lo sueltes!

\- ¡¡Ey!! - protestó frotándose la frente lastimada - que salvaje eres - era extraño verlo de esa forma pues Peggy nunca había despertado esa clase de reacciones.

Steve, en un gesto muy maduro le enseñó el dedo del medio y luego lo ignoró para centrarse en Peter que se reía divertido cada vez que James se quejaba por algo.

\- Vamos a comer de una vez - llamo Tony con una pequeña sonrisa marcada en el rostro. Le gustaba más de lo que había imaginado el ser celado.

Steve se apresuró y se sentó al lado de Tony, casi gruñéndole al otro militar, pero cuando volvió a tener la atención de Tony solo en él volvió a su actitud de siempre.

\- Oye, Rogers.

Tony llamó su atención y en cuanto giró el rostro hacia él lo atrajo por la nuca de un rápido movimiento para besarlo. Steve se sonrojó fuerte, como siempre, y olvidó cómo hablar, quedandose dócil como un cachorrito.

\- Gracias por la comida, todo se ve delicioso - Tony le sonrió ampliamente, como si de verdad estuviera hablando de Steve y no de la comida.

\- Pusiste cara de estúpido - Bucky cortó el momento con una gran carcajada.

\- ¡Cállate Bucky! - le gruñó avergonzado.

\- No le hagas caso cariño, tienes la cara más adorable - respondió Tony con un tono evidentemente salamero y exagerado.

Steve hizo un pequeño morrito pero se quedó tranquilo. Bucky por su parte estaba gratamente sorprendido, Steve no se portaba así desde que era un niño gruñón y peleonero, era divertido. Tony también analizaba la situación, a Steve y su relación con Bucky, la forma en que se molestaban como si fueran críos y le gustaba, le gustaba el brillo en sus ojos.

Peter fue dándose cuenta que Bucky no era una amenaza y pronto buscó su atención, haciéndolo reír con sus travesuras de bebé. Toda la situación hizo pensar a Steve; esa era su familia y estaba compartiendo con su mejor amigo como siempre imagino que lo haría, solo que Peggy no era quien lo acompañaba ahora. Suspiró algo melancólico y buscó la mano de Tony bajo la mesa, era tan feliz en ese momento, no tenía porque sentirse culpable.

El castaño lo miro de reojo para ver si todo estaba bien y solo apretó un poco su mano en el mismo gesto cariñoso que estaba teniendo hacía él, no sabía qué le pasaba a Steve, pero podía ver algo en su gesto.

\- Hay helado de postre - aviso sonriendo ampliamente. Siempre había sentido que el helado después de la comida era algo muy... familiar y con Steve, en ese momento, se sentía como una familia, y era algo que atesoraría para siempre.

\- Yo lo sirvo - Steve se levantó y retiró los platos - compórtate - le dijo a su amigo antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

Tony se dedicó un poco a jugar con Peter antes de hablarle a Bucky.

\- Steve... realmente es especial para mi, y quiero hacer las cosas correctamente con él, así que espero nos llevemos bien, aunque tú sola existencia me hace sentir un poco celoso.

\- ¿Por qué? Es como estar celoso del hermano - rodó los ojos - crecimos juntos, supongo que lo sabes - lo miro fijamente - Somos más que amigos, realmente nos sentimos como hermanos... así que no tienes que preocuparte - hizo una pequeña pausa - se que tienes un largo historial de conquistas, y espero que no se siga expandiendo, porque si le haces algo a mi mejor amigo no seré tan amigable... el que se ponga tan celoso ya es indicio de algo, así que cuida de no ir de flor en flor.

\- Hace siglos no salgo con alguien - asintió sincero - No me interesa salir con nadie, y es algo que nunca pensé me pasaría, así que es extraño también para mi.

\- Puedes no salir con nadie, pero eso no te impide dormir con otras personas o coquetear descaradamente. Si va a ser así deberías decírselo... así el también sale con más gente y no se compromete o deja que sus alumnos coqueteen.

\- No quiero hacerlo - negó levemente con la cabeza - No tengo interés en estar con otra persona, no me hace falta... solo quiero que las cosas con él sean claras.

\- No tendrás que esperar mucho... Steve ya tomó su decisión, creo que hace bastante - le guiño un ojo - así que cuida a mi enano.

\- Lo haré - Aseguró sonriendo levemente. Probablemente Steve tenía mucha más experiencia en relaciones, pero él le enseñaría a vivir de otra forma.

\- Que intensos están - dijo al volver con el postre y también una taza de café para Tony - Bucky no te estará amenazando, ¿Verdad?

\- Un poco - asintió encogiéndose de hombros - tal vez necesite alguien para mejorar mi seguridad, ¿Quieres trabajar para mi?

\- No, gracias... si Bucky se propone matarte ni yo podría hacer algo - lo mejor era desligarse de eso enseguida.

\- ¿Así de bueno es? - cambió la vista al castaño - ¿Entonces no quieres tú trabajar para mi?

\- Claro que no - respondió Steve - deja a Bucky tranquilo, si quieres un guardaespaldas seré yo - gruñó, no dejaría que nunca nadie tocara a su Tony.

\- Solo bromeó cariño - rio atrayéndolo para darle un sonoro beso en el rostro - De hecho tengo un guardaespaldas, creo que Happy estaría muy ofendido si lo cambiara por cualquier otro.

\- ¿Ahora soy cualquiera? Que halagador Stark - fingió estar ofendido.

\- El más guapo cualquiera - asintió picando sus costados, leyendo fácilmente cuando sus enfados eran reales. Ahora no parecía un animal controlándose e incluso tenía un pequeño brillo en los ojos - Deberías conocer a Happy, cuando Peter vaya al jardín infantil quiero que él lo cuide.

\- Está bien, comenzaré a tratar con él cuando vaya a buscar a Peter a tu oficina - Steve, como algo natural, dejó las bolitas de masa de galleta que tenía el helado en el plato de Tony sabiendo que las amaba. Bucky se sintió algo celoso de ese clima familiar.

Steve había llegado a conocerlo con una velocidad alarmante, casi parecía saber que pensaba y qué cosas preferiría comer, y era el tipo de cosas que le hacía ver lo especial que era para él y cuánto debía cuidarlo.

Nunca había pensado que su otra mitad existiera hasta que Steve apareciera en su vida.


	12. Kairos

_Los momentos cruciales, delicadamente perfectos; la fugaz oportunidad de tiempo y lugar que_

_crea la atmosfera oportuna para la acción, las palabras o el movimiento_

Después del almuerzo Bucky se dedicó a jugar con Peter, riéndose de cada gesto de Steve se reconocía en el niño.

\- ¿Estás seguro que este niño no es tuyo? Tiene tu mismo mal carácter.

\- Encuentro que se parece más a Tony - dijo divertido Steve.

\- Steve papi - dijo el castaño, como diciendo que era obvio que se pareciera.

\- Yo soy un adorno - aseguró Tony haciéndose el ofendido con el niño, que rápidamente también comenzó a hacerle caretas y buscando llamar su atención.

\- No, tu papá - lo regañó - Stiff papii, Toñi papá.

\- ¿Y Bucky? - pregunto Tony sin borrar la gran sonrisa del rostro, intentado ir introduciendo al amigo de Steve en sus dinámicas.

\- ¿Ucky feo? - preguntó confundido, después de todo pasó toda la tarde con Tony balbuceando sobre lo tonto y feo que era ese aparecido, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Rió sosteniéndose la panza al oírle y atrayéndolo para llenarlo de besos sonoros.

\- Eres el mejor enano que existe... pero de ahora en adelante, sera tío Bucky.

\- ¡Tío Ucky! - gritó feliz y estiró los brazos hacia el nuevo integrante de la familia - ¿No ta tia Tasha?

\- Podríamos invitarla - sonrió pícaro Steve - Podemos tomar algo mientras Peter duerme.

\- Suena bien - asintió Tony tomando el móvil de Steve con toda naturalidad para llamar a la chica.

En nada tenían una pequeña reunión armada, habían ido a comprar las cosas y Bucky se miraba en cada espejo para ver si estaba presentable.

\- A Bucky le gusta Natasha, pero nunca le ha dicho nada - le susurro a Tony mientras llevaban unas cervezas y vodka.

\- Veremos si podemos ser casamenteros entonces - sonrió poniéndose a la obra, siempre se le había dado bien.

Iban caminando por el supermercado y Steve, sin darse cuenta, tomó la mano de Tony para caminar a la caja mientras Bucky le contaba de una conquista que había tenido fuera del país. Tony se sentía tan cómodo de esa forma que solo apretó más la mano de Steve mientras molestaba a Bucky con que seguro estaba inventando todo ya que no tenía nadie que secundara su historia.

\- ¿También contarás esa historia cuando nos veamos con Nat? - preguntó mientras Steve sacaba la tarjeta para pagar y Tony peleaba para ser él quien pagara.

\- Si tienes un novio millonario deberías relajarte - respondió Bucky para defenderse con la vergüenza de Steve.

\- Deberías hacerle caso cariño, Bucky parece un hombre sensato - Siquiera se esforzó por negar que eran pareja, aunque sabía que Steve lo negaría.

\- Si Bucky es tan genial entonces cásate con él - decido ignorar el comentario de Bucky y centrarse en todos los halagos de su Tony hacía su mejor amigo.

\- Te prefiero a ti, mil veces, antes que a nadie - aseguró atrayéndolo de la cintura para poder ponerse en puntas y dejar un beso en su rostro - eres perfecto para mi.

\- Ya no te creo nada - dijo sonriendo débilmente y dejando que el moreno pagara.

Tony sonrió satisfecho al ver que cedía, y él con un placer particular pago las compras.

Bucky le guiño el ojo a Tony como dándole pistas de cómo lidiar con el carácter testarudo de Steve y se marcharon a casa para seguir su rutina alrededor de Peter que se durmió una hora antes que Natasha llegara.

La chica también gustaba de Bucky aunque se notaba mucho menos, así que el soldado no podía darse por enterado al respecto. Saludo a todos con un sonoro beso y protestó un poco por no ver a Peter.

\- Pero quédense, tenemos un cuarto libre - la verdad es que eran dos ahora que dormían juntos - Peter va estar muy feliz de jugar con su tía Nat en la mañana.

\- Veremos al final de la noche - respondió ella aceptando una cerveza por parte de Tony que no perdía el tiempo en repartir las bebidas.

Steve estaba consciente que Tony se había portado muy bien esas semanas, sin beber más que la copa de vino de compartían en la cena así que no le restringió nada, él sería el lúcido esa noche. Aún así, el castaño sopeso sus alternativas, beber como le gustaba a beber menos y poder ir poco más allá con Steve esa noche, aprovechando la desinhibición que un poco de bebida podría darle a ambos, así que en lugar de llenarse hasta las narices de whisky, se midió.

El rubio se tomó par de cervezas y si bien no estaba mareado ni nada se sentía más conversador y bromista y no podía dejar de buscar el tacto de Tony. Natasha no dejaba de observarlos, mientras recargaba un poco su peso contra Bucky, como invitándolo a su espacio personal.

\- ¿Están juntos? - terminó por preguntarle Nat cuando nuevamente Steve enroscó sus dedos con los suyos.

\- Creo que depende cuando y quien lo pregunté - respondió Tony - por ejemplo si lo pregunta una chica guapa en el parque Steve no dudará en decir que si - Steve se crispó de solo recordarlo.

\- Es que si no digo nada nos dejas a Peter y a mí en el parque solos - Steve tenía más que asumido que estaba en una relación, pero no quería confirmarlo ahí, quería que fuera estando ellos solos.

\- Si yo se lo pregunto comienza a tartamudear y sonrojarse, así que no sabría que decir - respondió Tony riendo - pero en lo que a mi respecta, si no estamos en una, estamos al menos en camino.

Steve solo se sonrojó y terminó su cerveza. Natasha en cambio se acercó a Tony y le susurró que estaba impresionado por cómo había conquistado al difícil rubio, tanto Bucky como Steve se crisparon.

\- Tengo muchos trucos - respondió Tony simplemente antes de que Steve tirara de él para alejarlo de la chica.

\- Que celoso eres Stevie - se rió la pelirroja - no tengo intención con tu hombre, pero si no te decides pronto quizás alguien más la tenga.

\- Este hombre tampoco tiene intenciones con nadie más - aseguró Tony con tono solemne.

Steve solo sonrió y le dio una mirada coqueta al moreno antes de servirle otro trago y sentarse junto a él. Le dio una mirada a su amigo y este respiro profundo y se giró para hablar con Natasha.

\- Deberías besarme - comentó Tony solo a Steve - a ver si así se inspiran ellos.

\- ¿Eso crees? - acarició su nuca y tiró un poco su cabello, recordando lo mucho que le había gustado eso la última vez, pero esta vez solo le dio un beso inocente, pero sin soltar el agarre de su cabello.

\- Muy en serio - asintió dando un pequeño jadeo ante el agarre fuerte y tan posesivo de Steve sobre el. El rubio le dio otro beso y enterró las uñas en su nuca, levantó a Tony con facilidad para que se sentara en sus piernas

\- Creo que así es mejor.

Bucky se sorprendió de ver a su amigo así, con Peggy era así de apasionado, pero esto era distinto, todo estaba cargado de tensión apunto de estallar. Había molestado a Steve toda la tarde con eso de no asumir su relación con Tony, pero él no era mucho mejor, estaba al lado de la mujer que le quitaba el sueño y no se atrevía a dar el paso que podía cambiar todo.

\- Salgamos... solos tu y yo - finalmente fue Natasha quien hablo mientras miraba de reojo a la pareja que se veía muy atractiva así como estaban - alguien debe dar el paso, y dado que no serás tú... no tengo otra opción.

James quedó con la boca abierta, como un venado encandilado y luego sonrió.

\- Estaba probando que tanto podrías resistir mi encanto natural - sentía que moriría de nervios, pero tenía que mantener las compostura. Se acercó a la pelirroja - realmente eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto... tanto que intimida.

\- Me lo han dicho antes, es aburrido - respondió ella quitándose el cabello del rostro en un movimiento elegante y tranquilo.

\- Siempre me han atraído las cosas que asustan, son más interesantes - ahora que estaba clara su intención con ella era más fácil soltarse y coquetear como se había contenido.

\- ¿Los dejamos a solas? - pregunto Tony al ver que Bucky había cambiado su postura y estaba inclinado hacia Natasha.

\- Si - dijo sin vergüenza y le sirvió otro trago a la pelirroja. Steve no dijo nada, solo tiro de la camisa al moreno para arrastrarlo al cuarto.

\- Supongo que sirvió - comentó cundo Steve lo arrastraba por el pasillo hasta su habitación, sintiendo un aire especialmente ansioso en su rubio.

En ese momento no podía importarle menos lo que hacía Bucky y Natasha, empujó contra la pared a Tony para besarlo profundo, pero cambiando la posición rápidamente, dejando el pecho del moreno contra la pared mientras él besaba su cuello y tomaba las caderas de su compañero para pegarse a él.

\- Steve... - jadeó apoyando la frente contra la pared y respingando más el trasero contra él, restregándose sumisamente, mientras mantenía el cuello inclinado hacia un lado para que pudiera seguir besándole.

El rubio gimió al sentirlo tan dispuesto y se frotó contra el moreno hasta quedar totalmente duro entre sus nalgas.

\- Cama... - gruñó sin poder pensar nada más que eso.

\- Lo que quieras cariño, soy todo tuyo - respondió girando para poder quedar frente a él y quitarle la camisa con manos hábiles y rápidas. Steve lo imitó y sacó su camiseta y lo tomó en sus brazos, obligándolo a aferrarse a su cintura con las piernas.

\- ¿Cuánto llevas deseando esto? - rio rodeándolo fuerte con sus piernas, maximizando lo más posible el roce entre ambos - ¿Cuánto llevas deseando follarme?

\- Creo que desde me di cuenta que tienes unos hermosos ojos chocolate - lo lanzó a la cama y se acercó como un predador a su presa, quitando el resto de ropa para besar cada tramo de su piel - Sabes... a caramelo y sal - jadeo sorprendido.

\- Soy todo tuyo para besar y probar - aseguró arqueandose para el coquetamente, dejando que investigara su cuerpo, pues hasta ese momento sus encuentros solo habían sido cuestión de roces.

La voz de Tony sonaba lejana, solo importaba probar y marcar esa piel perfecta. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Tony, sonrió como un niño ante un dulce antes de lamer y succionar sus pezones, esperando la reacción del moreno. Sus reacciones eran naturales, podría ser un pretencioso todo el tiempo, pero sus reacciones no mentían y el gemido de sorpresa que escapó de sus labios fue legítimo. Steve tiro con sus labios su pezón, disfrutando de cómo se retorcía bajo él.

\- Me gusta como te mueves... - se incorporó un poco para abrir sus jeans.

De inmediato levantó las caderas para él, permitiéndole sacar los jeans con facilidad, removiendo un poco las caderas para liberarse. Ambos estaban ansioso, pero Steve estaba guiado por una curiosidad que hace mucho le estaba matando. Bajo dando besos por su estómago y llegó hasta el borde del bóxer y lo bajó lentamente, como desenvolviendo un regalo. Rozó con su nariz la piel delgada y sensible de la unión de su pierna con su ingle antes de dejar una pequeña lamida. Quería aprender cómo hacerlo disfrutar, tomándose su tiempo y memorizando que era lo que más lo hacía gemir antes de finalmente atreverse a tomar su miembro

Tony sabía que era un mundo nuevo para Steve, por lo que no dijo ni hizo nada, solo se dedicó a regalarle sus gemidos entregados, separando las piernas para el.

\- Tienes que enseñarme...

\- Solo has lo que a ti te gustaría - respondió dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió el primer toque sobre su erección, apenas tímido pero dispuesto.

\- Tienes que decirme que te gusta - pidió hablando contra el y luego lamiendo desde sus testículos hasta la punta, bebiéndose el presemen.

\- Tú, tú me gustas - respondió jadeando levemente. Hace siglos no era la primera mamada de alguien y estaba siendo casi demasiado.

Delineó con su lengua las venas marcadas y succiono suavecito antes de atreverse a tomar toda su erección en la boca, gimiendo por lo intenso que era tener la carne caliente y palpitante de Tony dentro de su boca y solo pudo succionar más, ahuecando las mejillas.

\- Mierda... - gimió más alto al sentir lo ansioso y dispuesto que estaba, casi le parecía increíble que fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, pues era simplemente talentoso y no dudo en llevar una de sus manos a su cabello tirando un poco de él y moviendo las caderas contra su boca, deteniéndose al sentir a Steve dar un pequeño bufido por el repentino movimiento.

Cada sonido que salía de la boca de Tony lo estaba volviendo loco, terminando por soltar su erección y sin aviso lo giró, haciéndole levantar las caderas.

\- Dios, como amo tu trasero - restregó el bulto de su bóxer contra sus nalgas.

\- Porque... dime porque - respondió pegando el pecho a la cama y dejando su trasero totalmente respingado para el.

Hace mucho no estaba así con un hombre, solía ser quien dominara a pesar de sus maneras delicadas, pero con Steve no quería dominar, quería volver a dejarse follar. Steve soltó un gruñido gutural y bajo su bóxer para tomar su miembro y golpear con él las nalgas redondeadas de Tony.

\- Es respingado y redondo... grande para apretarlo con mis manos - gimió y una de sus manos separó sus nalgas exponiendo su entrada - mierda...

Meneó levemente las caderas en un claro coqueteo, dejando que viera cuanto lo deseaba, aunque estaba casi seguro que Steve no lo haría aún. La verdad era que el rubio quería follarselo en todas las posiciones imaginables, pero no así... no después de beber y producto de la calentura. Aún así no pudo dejar de tocarlo, de desear ese cuerpo dispuesto y frotó la punta de su ereccion contra su entrada que se contraía contra su glande como si quisiera devorarlo.

\- Tony... - gimió.

\- Dios Steve... no se que quieres hacer pero por favor has algo - terminó por rogarle sin dejar de jadear y pedir por él con cada movimiento que él rubio hacía.

Se frotó contra su entrada, humedeciendolo con su presemen, quería estar dentro de él, pero se contuvo y solo apretó las nalgas de Tony para comenzar a masturbarse entre ellas.

\- Tócate Tony... quiero que acabes en tu mano.

No necesitaba pedirlo de nuevo, rodeó su erección en un puño firme y apretado masturbandose al ritmo de los gruñidos de Steve y arqueando la espalda, haciendo que la curvatura de esta se hiciera aún más pronunciada. Para Steve todo en ese cuerpo pequeño y flexible era perfecto, sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y bruscos, enterrando los dedos en su piel.

Gimió para él pocos segundos después, su cuerpo no soportó más de los gruñidos de Steve a su espalda, el toque fuerte de sus manos sobre sus caderas y el calor húmedo y constante de su erección contra su entrada, simplemente fue demasiado y terminó corriéndose en sus manos y sobre la sobria colcha de Steve.

Steve sintió todo el cuerpo de Tony contraerse y se movió con más fuerza hasta correrse entre sus nalgas, apartándose para ver la entrada dilatada de Tony contraerse cubierta con su corrida.

\- Eres perfecto - gruñó y lamió la columna arqueada del hombre que había logrado enamorarlo - eres perfecto...

Tony no le dijo nada, porque si Steve le decía eso de esa manera, solo podía desear besarlo, creyéndole ciegamente lo que fuera que dijera, solo pudiendo girar el rostro para buscar sus labios.

Steve terminó de quitar las prendas a medio camino y acurrucó a Tony sobre él antes de cubrirlo

\- Me haces feliz... muy feliz.

\- También tú a mí - respondió rozando su nariz cariñosamente - No tienes idea cuanto... - era mucho decir, pues realmente hasta antes de Steve, Tony solo había vivido sin mucho interés en nada real.

Besó sus mejillas y luego sus labios apenas tenuemente, moviendo luego pequeños besos de mariposa hasta su oído y murmuró bajito, casi imperceptiblemente.

\- Te amo... - De inmediato Tony giró el rostro para verlo fijo, como preguntándose si realmente había dicho eso, terminando por balbucear como un niño desorientado pero besándolo profundo, pudiendo al fin entender todo lo que sentía por Steve... lo amaba, y no lo había entendido porque era un sentimiento absolutamente nuevo, que nunca antes había tenido en el.

\- También te amo...

\- ¿Mucho? - sabía que Tony no era un hombre de relaciones y eso asustaba un poco, pero si de verdad lo amaba quizás resultara más fácil de lo que pensaba.

\- Cómo no tienes idea - respondió acariciando su rostro cariñosamente - sabes... creo que es hora de que me presentes a Peggy...

\- ¿Qué? - dijo sin entender a lo que se refería.

\- Quiero conocerla - repitió incorporándose un poco más para verlo - quiero... ir al cementerio, ver fotos y videos de ustedes, que Peter también sepa de ella, porque es una parte de ti, y debe conocerla, como yo.

Siempre imagino que al conocer a alguien el recuerdo de Peggy quedaría enterrado en su corazón, con el temor de olvidarla, pero su Tony, su perfecto Tony le pedía que fuera una parte de sus vidas.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No te molestará?

\- Claro que no - negó levemente con la cabeza. Quizá en el futuro tendrían algún problema por estar de alguna forma compitiendo con Peggy, pero sabía que lo superarían.

\- Gracias... - besó su frente - Gracias por entender que no quiero olvidarla - tomo sus mejillas y lo besó - Quiero avanzar y... tú has logrado sacarme del lugar triste y oscuro de donde estaba - besó nuevamente - Gracias.

\- No tienes nada de que agradecerme - aseguro dándole un pequeño beso - Vamos a dormir ahora, Peter durmió temprano hoy, así que despertara antes... ojalá Nat y Bucky estén disfrutando también.

\- Espero, Bucky estaba muy coqueto con ella - sonrió y besó una última vez a él moreno - buenas noches.

\- Buenos noches cariño - respondió acurrucándose contra él, sonriendo coquetamente al pegar su trasero a él.

\- Oye, contrólate - protestó aunque lo pegó más a él, quedando perfectamente encajando en el.

\- Cómo si quisieras que me controlara - respondió riendo un poco y cerrando los ojos, callando dormido a los pocos minutos.

Era perfecto dormir contra el cuerpo desnudo de Tony y aunque por la mañana Peter despertó temprano con ganas de mimos no importó, se pusieron pijama y metieron al niño a la cama para dormir acurrucados toda la mañana.

Sólo entrada la mañana empezó a sentirse ruido en la casa, haciéndoles recordar que Natasha y Bucky al parecer se habían quedado ahí, pero Tony siquiera hizo amago de moverse y giró un poco para mover a Steve hasta despertarlo.

\- Desayuno Steve... tengo hambre.

\- ¿Que quieres? - Preguntó somnoliento aún, estirándose en la cama.

\- Dulces - respondió sonriendo feliz con la idea de desayunar pasteles y golosinas, sabiendo que Steve no se lo negaría ese día - y café cargado.

\- Está bien - al salir se encontró en la cocina con Bucky que tenía unos arañazos en la espalda que indicaba que la noche había sido provechosa - ¿También te mandaron a buscar comida? - preguntó sonriendo mientras colocaba la cafetera y buscaba donas para Tony y las frutas y cereales de él y Peter.

\- Si, aún intento entender cómo funciona la cafetera - respondió el castaño que tenía el cabello revuelto - Creo que aún estoy atontado para lograrlo.

\- ¿Natasha no te dio tregua? - se rió mientras ayudaba a Bucky con la ubicación de las cosas - me alegra que al fin se acercaran.

\- Nos acercamos mucho... íntimamente - incluso le dio una risilla boba - Es fantástica realmente, espero no sea cosa de solo una vez... ¿Y tú? Los vi muy cariñosos.

\- Esto de estar con un hombre es más entretenido de lo que imaginaba - dijo honestamente - ahora me arrepiento de no haber experimentado esos meses que Peggy y yo terminamos - se rió - me sería de utilidad ahora.

\- Estoy seguro que Tony estará dispuesto a enseñarte todo - respondió encogiéndose de hombros levemente y tomando un par de donas de la caja que Steve había sacado - de verdad me alegro por ti amigo... es la vida que mereces, quizá no como la pensabas, pero definitivamente como la mereces.

\- Creo que si... - Sonrió feliz con el rumbo repentino de su vida - Después del desayuno Peter despertará del todo y de seguro irá a molestarlos, procuren estar vestidos.

\- Le diré a Nat... es sorpresivamente una gran opositora del uso de la ropa - rió dándole un golpecito en el hombro a Steve antes de tomar la bandeja - por cierto, felicita a Tony, tiene una cama muy cómoda.

\- Lo se, pero por alguna razón terminamos durmiendo en la mía - se llevó el desayuno y entre mimos y juegos los tres terminaron de despertar.

Tony sentía el característico dolor de un morado donde Steve lo había sostenido la noche anterior y no podía más que sonreír encantado cada vez que sentía el pinchazo de dolorcito.

\- ¿Qué tal salió todo con Bucky y Romanoff?

\- Está todo arañado, así que todo salió a la perfección, Nat no le ha dado tregua - soltó una risita - ahora quizás Bucky vuelva más seguido de misiones, me alegro.

\- El amor todo lo puede - respondió teatralmente mientras disfrutaba de su dona hasta quedar con el rostro embarrado de dulce.

\- Eres un desastre - le quitó con besos el glaseado.

Peter no tardó en aburrirse en la cama y con pasos torpes fue a buscar a sus tíos, Steve y Tony aprovecharon de bañarse y vestirse para empezar el día. Tony intento hacer que Steve se duchara con el, pero no lo consiguió y tuvo que resignarse a una ducha rápida solo, sonriendo al ver las marcas en sus caderas.

Eso había sido solo una probada y ya estaba deseando más de Steve, deseaba todo de él.


	13. Sempiterno

_Que durara para siempre; que habiendo tenido un principio, no tendrá fin_

Cuando estuvieron listos Peter estaba todo coqueto en brazos de Natasha, corriendo a Bucky cuando se acercaba demasiado.

\- Creo que le gustarán pelirrojas.

\- A casi todos le gustan las pelirrojas - respondió Tony encogiéndose un poco de hombros y fue a buscar a Peter para que Natasha y Bucky pudieran irse.

\- ¿Comemos afuera? - sugirió cuando luego de las despedidas de rigor se quedaron a solas - comemos por ahí y luego vamos al cementerio... hoy será nuestro día de Peggy.

\- Suena extraño salido de tu boca, pero vamos - ir a visitar a quien pensó sería su esposa siempre había sido un ritual solitario, por eso se sentía tan raro estar eligiendo las flores con Peter luego de comer en un sencillo restaurante.

\- Creo que le gustan estas - señaló Tony que como pocas veces no estaba sugiriendo nada que sobre pasara lo normal, ni exagerando de ni una forma, era un ritual de Steve y lo haría a su ritmo.

Steve no compró las rosas rojas de siempre, pero sí blancas, las más bonitas que habían y las tomo con cuidado.

\- Son muy bonitas - cargo mejor a Peter y tomó la mano libre de Steve, demostrándole que no estaba solo.

Se sentía nervioso, esperaba que desde donde Peggy estuviera se diera cuenta que Tony era un buen hombre y lo quería mucho, camino por el sendero que ya sabía de memoria hasta llegar a la tumba totalmente blanca y cuidada de Peggy, las rosas de la última vez ya estaban marchitas y se encargó de limpiarlas con cuidado para reemplazarlas con las blancas.

\- Vamos a venir seguido aquí - le habló Tony a Peter muy bajito - Cómo con papá y mamá - Aun Peter era pequeño para entender del todo esas instancias, pero parecía percibir que algo había y se mantenía en silencio abrazado al cuello de Tony mientras Steve se dedicaba a limpiar la tumba.

Mientras limpiaba Steve hablaba con Peggy, presentándole a su nueva familia. Sentía los ojos húmedos y seguramente los tenía rojos por contener las lágrimas y Tony se preocuparía, no estaba triste, pero si emocionado. Solo luego de un largo rato Tony se sentó en el césped frente a la lapida, acariciando levemente la espalda de Steve y saludando a la chica, prometiéndole que cuidaría de su Steve y que siempre tendría un lugar en esa familia, que era parte esencial de ella.

Steve sonrió y atrajo suavemente a Tony para besarlo y luego a Peter que estiraba sus bracitos hacia él, se acurrucándose en su pecho.

\- Estoy seguro de que si se hubieran conocido se llevarían bien - miro a Tony - ella también era odiosa.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo odioso? - pregunto ofendido aunque sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro.

\- Muy odioso y adorable - lo atrajo para abrazarlo - Gracias, de verdad esto significa mucho para mi - Peter paseaba alrededor de la tumba de Peggy y como imitando a Steve cortó una pequeña flor del césped y la dejó junto a las otras.

\- Creo que criaremos a un niño con una muy buena percepción de la muerte - sonrió un poco al ver a Peter orgulloso de su contribución.

\- Si... -se quedaron un rato más, aprovechando que Peter estaba entretenido con el nuevo lugar y luego se marcharon. Se sentía liberado, tranquilo y feliz, con la confianza de poder rodear a Tony con su brazo sin sentir que traicionaba la memoria de Peggy - Te amo - le dijo antes de besar su mejilla.

\- También yo a ti - respondió ya sin sorpresa en la voz - ¿Dónde quieres ir ahora? Mereces todos los mimos por este día.

\- Al parque y luego a nuestra casa, y un helado pero no se te ocurra coquetear con las madres - gruñó.

\- No coqueteare con nadie - respondió haciendo un pequeño gesto como boy scout - Creo que deberíamos tener pronto nuestra cita.

\- Podrías decirle a Pepper que cuide a Peter, no quiero que nada interrumpa a Bucky y Nat - acomodaron al menor en su sillita y fueron al parque cerca de casa a pasar la tarde.

\- Creo que estará feliz, lo adora - asintió sonriendo satisfecho con la idea. Pepper era una parte muy importante de su vida.

Pronto la vida fue haciendo más fácil a aceptar que estaban en una relación, Steve sentía que todo era perfecto en casa, con dulces escondidos en la cocina y una pequeña foto de Peggy en él estar junto a los padres de Peter.

\- Pepper mañana puede cuidar de Pete - aviso casi 3 semanas después. La verdad es que estaba ansioso por salir con su Steve.

\- Estoy ansioso por toda la experiencia Tony Stark, espero que incluya el postre - se rió.

\- Lo que quieras de postre - aseguró guiñandole un ojo - tenía mucha expectativa en esa salida, había estado planeando hace un tiempo.

\- ¿Como me visto? -preguntó mientras trataba de enseñarle a escribir a Peter que mostraba ser muy hábil con los lápices. Al parecer sería un pequeño genio.

\- Algo elegante pero relajado - respondió simplemente, como si fuera algo muy natural - Haré una reservación en un buen lugar.

\- Me pondré guapo para ti - Steve se conformaba con una salida al parque, pero su novio estaba tan entusiasmado que no podía evitar contagiarse con su energía.

\- No necesitas hacer nada para eso, no tienes que esforzarte - respondió tirando de él para atraerlo y besarlo suavemente - Vamos a divertirnos.

Se fueron a la cama después de una película y al otro día despertaron temprano para ir al trabajo, aunque con la ansiedad de esa primera salida solos.

Pepper pasó por Peter después del trabajo, Tony quería que todo fuera muy como una cita, por lo cual se arreglaría en la oficina para poder pasar por Steve como lo haría con otra persona. Si cualquiera había tenido ese trato, Steve tenía que tenerlo más que nadie, y a las 8 en punto estaba fuera de la casa vistiendo un traje oscuro, con la chaquetilla encima, camisa blanca y sin corbata, el cabello perfectamente desordenado y la barba afeitada a la perfección.

En casa Steve se dio una larga ducha y se afeitó. Se puso su perfume favorito y un traje de dos piezas y una camiseta neutra que combinaba, se miró varias veces y decidió que le gustaba. Cuando oyó la puerta, sintió un retorcijón de nervios y abrió para encontrarse a su novio que lucía demasiado guapo.

\- Muy puntal Sr. Stark.

\- Tiene que ser perfecto - respondió estirando la mano para invitarlo a salir, dejando que viera que de hecho llevaba otro auto del habitual.

\- Este no lo conocía... combina con tu ropa - dijo sorprendido mientras Tony le abría la puerta con una sonrisa de conquistador - Gracias.

\- Experiencia Tony Stark - respondió guiñandole un ojo y poniéndose en marcha.

Se supone que tenían mucho tiempo para un trago y luego el restaurante pero a medida que se acercaban a la ciudad el tráfico se fue haciendo más y más denso, haciendo que Tony comenzará a ponerse nervioso.

\- Tranquilo - Steve tomó su mano, pero el tráfico estaba imposible y llevaban ya 30 minutos sin moverse.

\- No vamos a llegar - respondió apretando la mano de Steve y comenzando ya a sentirse frustrado.

Tardaron casi 2 horas en llegar, lo que les dejó 30 minutos tarde para la reserva, así que cuando llegaron al lugar esta ya se había perdido y a pesar de que Tony insistió el restaurante estaba lleno, y fue imposible hacerles un lugar.

\- Da igual, Tony... vamos a otro sitio.

\- Tiene que ser un buen sitio - respondió sintiendo una pesadez incómoda en el estómago - Vamos a buscar otro... hay otros buenos lugares por aquí. Steve seguía a Tony pacientemente, pero todo estaba lleno y no había posibilidad de entrar sin reserva.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a casa? Otro día salimos.

\- No... hoy era la cita, hoy tenia que ser perfecto - se sentía tan triste y frustrado que ni él lo entendía, porque realmente nunca antes había querido hacer algo especial por alguien, solo quería pavonear lo que era y tenía, pero con Steve quería algo especial y no había resultado, estaba casi angustiado sin saber como arreglar las cosas ahora, pero viéndose la sombra triste en sus grandes ojos.

\- Aún no está perdida la noche - lo arrastró hasta un Burger King, pidió el combo favorito de Tony y luego fueron a una licorera por whisky y recorrieron Manhattan hasta llegar a central park - Siempre me ha gustado un lugar cerca de la laguna - lo llevó hasta un lugar alejado de todo y con una vista hermosa. Se sacó la chaqueta para dejarla en el suelo y que Tony se pudiera sentar ahi.

\- Esto no es lo que quería para ti hoy - Nunca despreciaba su favorito de BK, pero en ese momento se sentía un poco amargo y casi podía verse el puchero en sus labios.

\- ¿Que querías? - le quitó la tapa a los vasos de bebida y les vertió whisky - Tenemos una comida deliciosa, licor elegante - dijo moviendo su vaso - y estamos solos en un lugar con una vista increíble.

\- Quería la cita que mereces... - respondió dando un sorbo largo a su vaso - se que no te gusta pensar en mis conquistas, pero he tenido citas fantásticas con gente que no significa nada... quería eso.

\- Toda la experiencia Tony Stark no la hace los autos lujosos o las cenas carísimas, la haces tú... - tomó su mano - al menos para mi y esta cita es perfecta porque estamos los dos juntos.

Steve tenía razón, tenía absolutamente toda la razón y aún se le hacía extraño pensar que te hecho Steve no estaba interesado en su dinero, su fama o su fortuna creciente, solo le interesaba Tony.

\- Vamos a brindar entonces... por esta desastrosa experiencia Stark - tendrían mucho tiempo por delante para citas elegantes.

\- Por esta fantástica experiencia Stark - lo corrigió y bebió su trago para luego atacar la hamburguesa - estaba muerto de hambre - admitió.

\- También yo - respondió riendo un poco y no dudando en dar la más grande mordida posible con la salsa escurriendo por su mano.

Pasada la frustración de Tony, todo fue mejorando y luego de terminar la bebida con whisky siguieron bebiéndose el licor y robándose besos.

\- Aún tengo hambre - ronroneo Steve mientras recorría el pecho de Tony con las manos.

\- ¿Quieres ir a casa? - sugirió dejándose hacer por el rubio, dispuesto a hacer lo mejor de esa cita que solo había ido en un traspié tras otro, pero que finalmente estaba saliendo a flote.

\- Estoy muy bien aquí - sonrió pícaro mientras abría su costosa camisa - a no ser que tú quieras volver.

\- No hay nadie - respondió viéndolo con evidente curiosidad por ese desplante. Steve siempre lograba sorprenderlo.

\- Lo se ... por eso te estoy desvistiendo - mordió su cuello mientras su mano quitaba el elegante cinturón de Tony.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando? - preguntó con la voz un poco temblorosa, mientras sus manos iban directo a su cabello. Le encanta a despeinarlo.

\- En que quiero mi postre - sonrió antes de bajar su bóxer para masturbarlo lentamente.

\- Si pasa un patrullero van a detenernos, así que debe ser rápido - respondió mordiendo su labio inferior para ahogar un gemido, sintiéndose a tope de expectación.

\- No pasa nadie por aquí - aún así sin mucho preámbulo se puso entre las piernas de Tony para tomar entre sus labios su erección, haciéndolo gemir de gusto.

Steve se había hecho un gran aficionado a las mamadas desde que habían empezado, siquiera había llegado a hacer él una porque Steve siempre estaba ávido de devorar su cuerpo en cada ocasión que podía. Terminó por dejarse caer en el pasto gimiendo para él cada vez con menos recato. Al rubio le encantaba oírlo, sentir como se retorcía bajo su atenciones, pero quería más y sin pensarlo mucho giró las posiciones dejándolo a gatas, con el trasero levantado. Dio gruñido animal antes de morder una de sus nalgas.

Tony dio una pequeña mezcla entre risa y gemido ante su mordida, y como era habitual meneo las caderas para él, siempre intentaba coquetearle para que perdiera las formas y terminara follandolo, pero Steve había demostrado tener un increíble autocontrol.

\- Hace tiempo que quiero hacer esto... - separó sus nalgas y lamió desde sus testículos hasta su entrada, para luego centrarse en ella.

\- ¡Mierda! - No pudo evitar enterrar las uñas en la tierra, sacando algunas briznas de pasto del suelo. Al parecer aún quedaban algunas pocas cosas que podía probar por primera vez.

Fue la reacción que deseaba y se dedicó a follarse con la lengua a su amante, sintiendo que en un punto su entrada está más dilatada.

\- Podría hacer esto todo el día - gimió antes de seguir lamiendo y jugando con su entrada.

Realmente esperaba que no fuera su intención, porque no creía posible soportar eso por mucho tiempo, sus gemidos eran altos y cuando llevó su propia mano a su goteante erección se sintió desmoronado, mezclado con un pequeño giró de la lengua del rubio hizo que Tony no pudiera soportarlo más y se corriera sobre chaqueta.

\- Eres perfecto.

\- Tu eres Perfecto... tú y esa maravillosa boca, y lengua... y todo - Aun estaba mareado por las endorfinas, pero no quería detenerse. Era su momento de tomar el postre, por lo que no dudó en incorporarse aún torpe pero con la suficiente energía para hacerlo caer y pelear con su cinturón para quitarlo.

\- Es mi turno...

\- Soy todo tuyo - dijo ondeando las caderas para tener algo de roce, estaba caliente a más no poder.

\- Al fin - respondió riendo levemente y dedicándose a dejar marcas por la línea de su cadera, un morado tras otro sin llegar más allá.

\- Tony... mételo a tu boca ya - gruñó frustrado.

\- Mereces sufrir por no dejarme hacer esto antes - Su idea no había sido terminar su cita haciéndole una mamada en central park, pero era simplemente perfecto y terminó por tomarlo completamente en su boca.

Steve ronroneo de gusto y enterró los dedos en su cabello oscuro para mantenerlo ahí y el poder follarse esa deliciosa boca. Para Tony, el rubio tenía un sabor embriagante y delicioso, solo quería más de él, así que uso todos sus talentos para desbaratarlo, quería que se corriera en su boca. Oírlo gemir tan abiertamente, tan entregado a lo que hacía sobre él era extremadamente excitante y solo le hacía poner más empeño en su tarea, tomándolo hasta el fondo en su garganta

Steve se revolcaba en el césped y se relamía los labios mientras Tony le hacía ver las estrellas con su boca.

\- Dios, Tony... - casi dio un grito al sentir como su garganta se apretaba deliciosamente alrededor de su glande y el solo pudo moverse desesperado.

Tony puso su mayor empeño en ese momento, tomándolo una y otra vez profundo en su garganta, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez hasta sentir que todo el cuerpo de su novio se contraía. Siquiera pudo avisarle, se corrió abundantemente dando un grave y profundo grito de placer y se arqueó enterrándose aún más en su boca.

El moreno sintió que se ahogaba levemente pero no se alejó, solo dejó salir pequeños bufidos mientras tragaba cuanto podía de su corrida y el resto escurría por su mentón, haciendo un pequeño desastre en su perfecta barba.

Al apartarse y verlo hecho un desastre Steve sintió que podría ponerse duro nuevamente y se abalanzó nuevamente a él para besarlo, no se comparaba a ninguno de los besos que habían compartido, este era sucio, lujurioso y húmedo.

\- ¿Ahora si podemos irnos a casa? - pregunto relamiéndose los labios al separarse, aún sintiendo el sabor masculino de Steve en el.

\- Si - se levantó para ver que su traje y el de Tony estaban arruinados, los dos parecían haber estado peleando en césped y soltó una risita - ha sido una gran cita Sr. Stark - tomó su chaqueta sucia con la corrida de Tony para echarla sobre el hombro y tomó de la mano al moreno para caminar a hasta donde habían dejado el auto, ambos caminando torpemente por el alcohol y el orgasmo.

\- Supongo que al final no fue una mala experiencia Stark - respondió con la risa boba en el rostro y cuando estaban llegando al auto fue consciente de que no podía conducir. Nunca había sido cuidadoso en eso de beber y manejar, pero desde el accidente de Mary y Richard, desde Peter que no había vuelto a hacerlo - Vamos en Taxi, mañana veré que alguien venga por el auto.

Steve sonrió encantado con ese despliegue de responsabilidad y apenas se subió al taxi tomó a Tony para besarlo. Tony estaba totalmente relajado contra sus labios, casi como un gatito ante los mimos de su dueño, porque definitivamente Steve era su dueño, quería pertenecerle completamente.

\- Quiero que me folles... - ronroneo contra sus labios - No quiero esperar más - Ese pedido tan honesto hizo gemir suavecito a Steve, pegándolo más a él.

\- Tampoco quiero esperar más - admitió e hizo que Tony se sentara sobre él para meter sus manos bajo el pantalón del moreno y apretar sus nalgas.

El taxista no pudo más que acelerar, no quería ver el comienzo de eso por su retrovisor. Cuando llegaron Tony le dio unos cuantos billetes sin preocuparse por el cambio y tiro de Steve para salir pronto del vehículo.

Estaban ensimismados en el otro, incluso olvidando que Pepper estaba en casa con Peter, así que cuando la pelirroja los vio devorarse contra la puerta solo pudo carraspear, haciendo que Tony diera un pequeño saltito de sorpresa ante el ruido pero evitó que Steve se alejara demasiado.

\- Hola Señorita Potts... ¿Peter está dormido?

\- Si, en su cuarto... no ocurrió nada - miro la ropa sucia y arrugada de ambos - Ok, creo que mejor me marcho, buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches - respondió Tony empujando a Steve con su cuerpo hasta una de las paredes para dejarle espacio a la chica de salir.

Steve sentía confianza con esa mujer así que no le importó tomar a Tony del trasero para que se aferrara con las piernas a su cadera y llevarlo al cuarto donde nuevamente se tomaría su tiempo para jugar con su trasero y no hacer doler a su amante.

\- Dime la verdad Rogers... ¿cuánto porno has visto? - pregunto atrayéndolo contra él en la cama para que no se apartara.

\- No mucho... solo leyendo - lo beso desesperado mientras arrancaba su ropa sin cuidado y dejaba el perfecto cuerpo de Tony a su merced, no tardó en perderse entre sus piernas para buscar su entrada nuevamente.

Tony dió un jadeando ante el primer toque de su lengua escurridiza contras su entrada, haciendo que Steve soltara una risita contra su piel sensible y separó más sus nalgas para lamer casi obsesivamente su entrada antes de deslizar su lengua a su interior, dando un gemido de gusto por lo íntimo de aquello.

El moreno venía ya algo caliente y preparado después de su paseo por Central Park, así que pronto estuvo más que preparado para que Steve pudiera usar más que su boca para prepararlo. 

Llevo sus dedos a la boca de Tony para que los lamiera, no pudo contenerse de jadear al ver como succionaba sus dedos como si estuviera haciéndole una mamada, volvía a estar caliente y duro, frotándose contra el muslo del moreno antes de apartar su mano y meter lentamente el primer digito.

\- Hace mucho no hago esto - pareció advertirle con un hilo de voz, sintiendo como su cuerpo se iba abriendo para el.

\- ¿Hace cuanto? - preguntó besando su baja espalda mientras metía más su dedo. Las conquistas femeninas de Tony eran más que conocidas, pero las masculinas eran un misterio, exceptuando al arquitecto idiota.

\- Al... algunos años - respondió arqueando más la espalda cuando sintió que iba más dentro en el - otro... creo que puedo con otro.

\- ¿Y quien fue el afortunado? - gruñó metiendo un segundo dedo.

\- Siquiera lo recuerdo - No era verdad, pero no valía la pena recordarlo en ese momento, no cuando Steve estaba haciéndolo sentir tan bien.

\- Así que un hombre importante en tu vida - mordió su nalga hasta marcarla. Se sentía celoso de ese amante, pero se centró en hacerlo gemir de placer, volverlo loco.

\- ¿Podemos... podemos hablar de eso en otro momento? - preguntó dejando caer los brazos que apenas lo sostenían, quedando absolutamente expuesto al rubio.

Como respuesta, Steve giró sus dedos y succionó sus testículo, esperando ser mucho mejor amante que ese antiguo amor y sin aviso metió un tercero, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente para que soportara su miembro. Tony solo podía jadear cada vez más superficialmente, sintiendo su cuerpo entregado a las sensaciones, moviéndose para encontrar su preparación, pidiendo más.

Metió un cuarto dedo y cuando lo sintió preparado comenzó a moverse más rápido, buscando tenerlo absolutamente listo para el.

\- ¿Crees que podrás conmigo? - preguntó divertido con su ansiedad y necesidad, el gran conquistador Tony Stark retorciéndose bajo el, a punto de rogar.

\- No lo se, pero quiero - respondió viéndolo por sobre el hombro con ojos lánguidos de necesidad.

Verlo así de dispuesto lo llenaba de una seguridad que no reconocía y quitó sus dedos para empujar lentamente la punta de su ereccion, gimiendo por lo caliente que se sentía.

\- Aún te sientes muy apretado - gruñó y se deslizó con el mayor cuidado posible para no lastimarlo

\- Dios... eres maravilloso - se sentía tan bien sentirlo abrirse espacio en su interior que estaba absolutamente desarmado, incapaz de moverse - más... entra más, quiero sentirte completo.

\- Tranquilo... - suspiró y enredó sus dedos a los de Tony mientras lentamente cerraba el espacio entre sus cuerpos, entrando por completo - te sientes tan bien... podría correrme solo de estar así - jadeó contra su oído.

\- Otro día podemos intentarlo - respondió ronroneando un poco, dejándole acostumbrarse, pero luego de unos minutos contrajo su interior y empujó un poco hacia atrás, necesitaba más.

\- Mierda, Tony - gimió y su cuerpo se movió por sí solo. Buscando placer se enterró más y el gemido y la contracción del cuerpo del moreno solo lo hizo desear más.

Podía sentir a la perfección como iba entrando una y otra vez en el, sintiendo la respiración pesada de Steve contra su espalda haciendo que su piel se erizara completamente, extremadamente sensible, sintiendo que no duraría mucho más.

Cuando se dio cuenta que sus movimientos eran bien recibidos por Tony no puso control, se acomodó para follarlo como hace meses deseaba. Lo sostuvo de las caderas para retirarse completamente y entrar con fuerza, el morboso chasquido de sus cuerpos colisionando una y otra vez inundaba el cuarto y por un segundo pensó que el ruido del respaldo golpeando rítmicamente la pared despertaría a Peter, pero simplemente no podía detenerse

\- Mierda Steve... más, más fuerte - El mismo cambió un poco el ángulo y el gemido que salió de su boca tuvo que ser silenciado por Steve, pues el golpe en su próstata fue demasiado certero para poder controlarlo.

\- Despertaremos a Peter - gimió mientras cubría la boca de Tony sin dejar de moverse y repitiendo el golpe certero una y otra vez hasta que salió completamente y giró la posición, dejando a Tony de frente y levantando una de sus piernas para dejarla en su hombro y volver a entrar, así era mucho mejor, podía ver las caras que hacía su amante.

Steve lo movía con facilidad en su flexibilidad, entrando hasta el fondo en su cuerpo, haciendo que pequeñas lagrimillas de placer se acumularan en sus largas pestañas mientras él mismo llevaba las manos a su boca para ahogar los gemidos que simplemente no lograba controlar. Siempre se preocupaba de hacer disfrutar a sus amantes, era extraño estar en el extremo donde no podía hacer mucho más que recibir esas intensas sensaciones.

\- Córrete, necesito que te corras para mí - pidió no queriendo perderse el orgasmo de su amante y movió las caderas para buscar nuevamente ese punto en su interior logrando dar con él después de un par de embestidas.

Intentó detenerlo dando golpecitos y gimoteos, pues las sensaciones eran demasiadas, hasta que no pudo contenerse más y se corrió arqueandose como si pudiera quebrarse, mordiendo tan fuerte su labio inferior que llegó a sentir el sabor metálico en sus labios, mientras apretaba a Steve en su interior casi herméticamente.

Para Steve ver el placer plasmado en ese rostro que tanto amaba lo llevó a la cúspide de su propio placer y sin poder moverse se corrió dentro del cuerpo del moreno dando un gruñido casi animal antes de dejarse caer a su cuerpo y buscar sus labios. Pudo saborear la sangre y eso hizo que lo besara más profundo.

\- Eres perfecto... - jadeó Tony apenas con voz, aún temblando por el post orgasmo, sintiendo la piel erizarsele con cada pequeño toque sobre su piel.

\- Tu lo eres - su voz se oía ronca y rasposa, no podía dejar de acariciar y besar a su amante - te lastimaste tu labio.

\- ¿Oh? - lamió levemente y volvió a sentir el sabor metálico, pero las endorfinas aún eran fuertes en él y realmente no le dolía, encogiéndose simplemente de hombros - No es nada...

\- ¿Quieres que salga? Debo pesar mucho - Tony negó con la cabeza, se sentía bien. En general no disfrutaba de sentirse pequeño, pero en ese momento, cobijado y envuelto por Steve, se sentía perfectamente diminuto.

Se acomodó en el cuerpo de Tony sintiendo que ahora sin todo estaba en paz en su vida.

\- Te amo - ronroneo Steve sin dejar de acariciar sus brazos - espero que se haya sentido bien.

\- Estuvo perfecto - respondió dándole pequeños besos por el rostro. No se le podía ocurrir nadie mejor para volver a tomarlo de esa forma que Steve.

\- ¿De verdad? Puedes decirme si hice algo mal - se incorporó para mirarlo - quiero que lo disfrutes.

\- Hablo en serio - respondió acariciando su espalda suavemente - Creo que tienes el tamaño perfecto para mi cuerpo, llegas al punto correcto deliciosamente - Steve soltó una risita y se ocultó avergonzado en su cuello, su pudor había regresado - Ahora estoy agotado... vamos a dormir, seguramente Pepper hizo dormir a Peter especialmente temprano y va a despertar antes - la sola idea lo hacía sufrir, pero al menos al día siguiente era sábado, y su cuerpo lo agradecería.

Steve se retiró de su cuerpo con cuidado y dio un jadeito al dejar de sentir el calor del cuerpo de Tony rodeandolo. Se acomodó junto al moreno y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

\- Mañana me hablaras de ese hombre a quien no recuerdas - conocía a Tony y sabía que le había mentido.

\- Quizá - respondió solo para hacerse el difícil con él, pues sabía que debía hablar de eso.

\- Como quieras - Suponía que todavía no estaba listo para hablar de eso y lo entendía, le dejaría su espacio.

Besó su frente antes de acurrucarse para dormir finalmente, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello en ninguna momento. Tony se durmió sintiéndose más mimado que nunca en su vida, totalmente relajado, cayendo profundamente dormido hasta babear el pecho de Steve para cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente. Era agradable tener esa familiaridad de nuevo, no solo ver la faceta del seductor Tony Stark, sino también del ojeroso y desaliñado Tony de las mañanas.

Despertó solo para reflexionar en lo feliz que se sentía y para volver a acurrucarse, pero solo duro hasta que escucho un ' _stiiiiff!!_ ' Desde el otro cuarto, vistiendose rápido para traer a Peter a la cama y dormir lo quedaba de mañana juntos.


	14. Sillage

_La esencia que se queda en el aire, el rastro dejado en el agua,_

_la impresión que queda en el espacio cuando algo o alguien ya no está, el rastro que deja el perfume de alguien._

Steve volvió a despertar rato después y preparó un gran desayuno que llevó a la cama sabiendo que Tony seguramente estaría adolorido para levantarse.

\- Eres un sol - sonrió estirándose y conteniendo el gemidito de dolor al sentarse derecho en la cama. Agradecía que Peter aún no tuviera consciencia de nada de eso aún. Steve solo sonrió un poco y prácticamente le dio a comer en la boca, estaba mimándolo como nunca - Entonces... ¿Quieres saber mi historia? - pregunto luego de un rato solo entre mimos.

\- Solo si tú quieres contarme - Peter estaba coloreando en la cama sin ponerles mucha atención.

\- Si, de todas formas no es gran cosa - respondió encogiéndose de hombros - No fui al colegio de forma normal... mi C.I es evidentemente distinto, así que a los 15 estaba empezando la universidad, ahí empecé a salir con un chico que también era muy inteligente. Cuando lo conocí me parecía el sujeto más brillante que había, él tenía 17, estudiamos juntos y todo estaba bien, la relación estaba bien... yo no era el galán que conociste, apenas estaba conociendo cosas de la vida en general, así él me enseñó bastante... luego gané una beca para estudiar un año y medio afuera, seguimos juntos, él viajó, yo vine y de hecho estoy seguro que no me engaño en ese tiempo, pero cuando volví a clases con él mi... intelecto era aún más evidentemente mayor que el suyo, y su orgullo se resintió, bastante... eso hizo que la relación comenzara a estropearse, su trato no era el de antes, creo que de alguna forma buscaba hacerme sentir que realmente no era tan bueno como todos decían, y yo seguía pensando que él era el sujeto más genial, así que de hecho a veces lo creía, que yo no era tan genial ni tan inteligente. 

\- Yo creo que te quiso, pero fue muy inseguro y al final eso lo apartó - no le gustaba que alguien lo hubiera hecho sentir inferior - al menos fue un buen novio cuando todo estaba bien... eso debes conservar - besó sus mejillas.

\- Supongo que sí, si - en general no pensaba mucho en esa relación, pero sabía que le había marcado más de lo que admitía, tanto para tardar 15 años en volver a dejarse hacer y tener un novio - eventualmente aceptó que no podía estar con alguien que fuera mejor que él y terminó conmigo sin mucha ceremonia ni elásticos de ir y volver ni nada.

\- Lo siento, cariño - besó sus labios - al menos sirvió de experiencia, seré mejor novio, lo prometo.

\- Da igual, si siguiera con él no habría terminado aquí contigo, así que estoy bien con todo lo que pasó - aseguró sonriendo un poco y dándole un beso luego - ¿Aún estás celoso de él?

\- Un poco, lo normal supongo - sonrió - es esa tonta aspiración de ser el único en la vida de la persona que amas - contestó sinceramente.

\- De todas formas eres único, de muchas formas - aseguro sonriendo enternecido por esa sinceridad casi adolescente.

\- Difícilmente creo eso -se rió. Tony era mucho más experimentado que él, dudaba que el moreno no hubiera hecho ya lo que fuera que a él se le ocurriera.

\- Nadie había comido mi trasero - quería que supiera que era especial, de verdad - mucho menos por la noche en medio de Central Park - Steve se sonrojó a más no poder.

\- Fue... fue un arrebato, lo siento si te molesto - trató de cubrirse el rostro con la almohada.

\- ¿Sonaba molesto? - pregunto sonriéndole de medio lado - sentí muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no molestia.

\- Lo estás diciendo para avergonzarme más - solo sus ojos de cachorro se veían por sobre la almohada - ¿De verdad fui el primero que lo hizo?

\- De verdad - asintió más serio esta vez - y el primer en volver a follarme en 15 años... así que realmente es como que fueras el primero - Salió de su escondite para besarlo.

\- Lo que más me interesa es ser él último - sonrió de medio lado.

\- Pues creo que vamos hacia allá - incluso con Tiberius nunca había tenido esa certeza de que todo estaría bien, que seguirían juntos mucho tiempo, solo había sucedido pero con Steve quería estar mucho tiempo y sabía que lo lograrían.

\- Deberías quedarte hoy en la cama con Peter, yo tengo trabajo que terminar... ¿Te parece? - preguntó estirándose para darse ánimos de ser productivo.

\- No se si me gusta tanto tu idea, pero lo entiendo - asintió levemente con la cabeza, sabiendo que Steve no desaparecería saliendo del cuarto. Vivían juntos, si lo extrañaba podía ir por él y al final del día volvieron a verlo, así que realmente no tenía nada por lo cual protestar.

Los días que siguieron fueron perfectos, y es que despertar después de haber hecho gemir gran parte de la noche al gran Tony Stark no tenía precio y la sonrisa con la que ambos se levantaban no se podía comparar con nada. Todo era miel sobre hojuelas.

Al menos las primeras semanas, poco a poco los roces habituales de las parejas iban llegando. Los principales regaños de Tony tenían que ver con los correos de los alumnos de Steve que llegaban en horarios extraños y nunca buscaban sólo información de clases, algunas veces incluso le parecían casi cartas de amor disfrazadas hasta que decidió tomar una tarde libre, ponerse su mejor ropa casual, que siempre era perfecta y con Peter en brazos ir por Steve a la universidad, dejar en claro que tenía a alguien, que no había oportunidad y que además, su pareja era un hombre.

No tardó mucho en llegar al campus de artes plásticas, quedándose fuera del edificio donde Steve enseñaba, dejando a Peter tomarse de sus manos e investigar alrededor con mucha curiosidad y piernecitas torpes, ganando más de una mirada interesada y otras tantas enternecidas.

Steve no comprendía mucho los celos de Tony, eran simples niños jugando a ser adultos y como docente tenía que ser muy delicado en cómo tratarlos, por eso nunca le daba esperanzas, pero estaba presente para escuchar cualquier duda o preocupación y orientarlos, tenía una buena relación con sus alumnos y estaba orgulloso de eso.

Estando en el departamento de artes miro la hora, al fin podía irse, dejó los trabajos que revisaba, se llevó unos cuantos otros para avanzar en casa y salió. Se encontró un grupo de alumnos que querían resolver dudas y caminó con ellos, respondiendo preguntas y bromeando. Tuvo que sentarse en los jardines para no ir por los pasillos con un grupo de estudiantes siguiéndolo. Charlaba despreocupadamente con sus alumnos, bromeaba mientras les daba la información que pedían e ignoraba los coqueteos de algunas alumnas y alguno que otro alumno

Tony cada cierto tiempo levantaba la vista en busca de Steve y cuando lo vio, su rostro se iluminó ridículamente. Solo verlo lo hacía feliz, aunque pronto frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de toda la atención que tenía a su alrededor. Terminó por no poder contenerse y fue en busca de su novio cargando a Peter que miraba curioso a la gente alrededor de Steve, quien cuando lo vió sonrió de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? - preguntó divertido, tomando a Peter en los brazos enseguida. En otro momento se hubiera acercado a Tony y le hubiera dado un beso largo y profundo, pero estaba en su trabajo y con sus alumnos, no podía permitirse esas muestras de afecto tan abiertas.

\- Pensamos con Peter que era un buen lugar para jugar a las escondidas - respondió con él sarcasmos bromista en la voz - ¿Qué crees que hacemos? Vinimos a buscarte.

\- Bueno chicos, me marcho - se levantó cargando a Peter - despídete de mis estudiantes.

El pequeño hizo un gestito con la mano como se le decía, mientras Tony solo se quedaba en pie ahí, sintiendo que era un adorno feo que nadie quería mirar.

\- Profesor - una rubia con rostro pícaro se acercó a él y tiró de su camiseta para dejarle un beso en la mejilla, manchándolo con su labial - su premio por darse el tiempo de explicarnos fuera de clase - le guiño un ojo y al apartarse recorrió todo el brazo de Steve con una caricia para nada disimulada.

\- Lorreine, eso fue innecesario - negó con la cabeza y solo le revolvió el cabello como a una niña pequeña antes de alejarse.

El rostro de Tony estaba absolutamente tenso en el enojo, sintiendo el estómago apretado y las ganas de empujar a esa chica lejos, pero en lugar de eso simplemente se puso a caminar hacia el auto sin decir nada. Cuando Steve vio que el moreno se alejaba lo siguió confundido.

-Tony... ¿Por qué tan rápido? - Protestó siguiéndolo como un perrito faldero.

\- Porque quiero irme - respondió como si fuera obvio - Creo que estoy molestando.

\- ¿Molestando a quien? - apuró el paso para alcanzarlo - ¿Qué pasa? ¡Háblame!

\- A ti - respondió deteniéndose finalmente aunque aún siquiera salían de la universidad - a ti en tu trabajo y coqueteos con tus alumnos y alumnas... no se con que descaro te molesta mi coquetería si eres hasta peor que yo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? No he coqueteado con nadie - lo tomó de la muñeca para sacarlo de la universidad y poder hablar tranquilamente - son críos, no los tomo en cuenta.

\- Ellos lo toman muy en cuenta - respondió pasando la mano por su rostro que aún tenía el labial marcado, enseñándole los restos en sus dedos - El límite de la amabilidad termina siendo difuso cuando sienten el derecho de besuquearte y tocarte como si fueras un amigo.

\- Lorreine es la única que se va a los extremos, pero la trató como a un cría y no pasa de eso - trató de explicar.

\- A ella no le importa como la consideres, le importa que quiere meterse en tus pantalones - respondió chasqueando la lengua - y tú lo fomentas, porque seguramente te gusta ese trato.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora es mi culpa? - frunció en ceño - me gusta tener un trato cordial con mis estudiantes, es refrescante después de la milicia... solo eso, pero ahí a que me guste es otra cosa. De ser así varios de ellos ya habrían pasado por mi cama - estaba tan molesto ahora.

\- Entonces eres consciente de todo lo que puedes hacer, por todo lo que sienten por ti - Eso no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto - Solo digo que no te sorprendas si también soy "cordial" con la gente a mi alrededor.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - frunció el ceño, esa discusión estaba escalando rápidamente.

\- Solo que actuaré con tu misma vara de amabilidad - respondió como si hablara de cualquier cosa.

\- Sabes, haz lo que quieras - ahora él se adelantó y fue a su auto, ni loco se marcharía con Tony - de todos modos siempre lo haces - a Steve toda esa discusión no le hacía sentido, quizás solo era Tony buscando excusas para ir por la vida coqueteando y besando modelos.

Siquiera le dijo a Steve para llevar a Peter, dejando que se fuera con el niño y él marchándose a su propio auto y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Steve siquiera espero a Tony, condujo a casa esperando que Tony no llegara temprano, no quería verlo aún, y este como si lo supiera, no se fue a casa. Condujo en dirección contraria y llamó a Rody para que saliera con el.

Conforme pasaban las horas, el enojo fue convirtiéndose en preocupación, más aún cuando sus llamadas simplemente no entraban en el teléfono. Para cuando hizo dormir a Peter, aun no tenia noticias de Tony.

Rhodes intentó controlarlo, pero nunca lo había logrado y no fue la excepción, terminando por tener que arrastrarlo hasta el auto para llevarlo a la casa, después que pasara horas coqueteando con chicas, sin siquiera poder evitar que pasara de coqueteos a un poco más con todo lo que había bebido.

Cuando sintió las llaves en la puerta se levantó de salto del sillón y se sorprendió al no ver primeramente a Tony, sino a uno de sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - dijo perdiendo aún más el color de su piel pálida.

\- Nada, nada diferente - respondió Rhodes sosteniéndolo mejor para hacerlo entra a la casa - Creo que es momento de hablar de algo... pero primero voy a poner a Tony en la cama.

\- No te preocupes, yo lo llevo - lo tomó en sus brazos a pesar de lo furioso que estaba y le quitó la ropa con cuidado para que descansara mejor y volvió a la sala.

\- Tony habla de ti todo el tiempo, me alegro al fin conocerte... - sonrió levemente - aunque sea de esta forma...

\- Encantado Rhodes - sonrió aunque en su cara se leía la preocupación - ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?

\- No, solo hablemos - respondió esperando que lo guiará a la sala - Sabes que soy amigo de Tony hace años, ¿no? A veces pienso que demasiados.

\- Si me ha hablado de ti, ya estaba preocupando por no conocerte aún - sabía que clase de conversación venía ahora.

\- Siempre estoy preocupado por Tony - explicó sentándose finalmente en el salón - El... tiene un problema con la bebida, siempre dice que no, pero es importante.

\- Lo había notado, pero estos meses había está bien, solo bebemos una copa de vino en la cena y se nos han pasado las copas solo en dos ocasiones, pero no para olvidar nada - suspiró - sabia que había un problema con la bebida, pero no hasta este punto - si su amigo estaba preocupado era por algo.

\- Siempre lo ha tendió, nunca ha sabido controlarse - explicó frotándose un poco el ceño - supongo que le has hecho bien, pero el problema siempre estará ahí si no se trata.

\- Lo hablaré con él, aunque no es el mejor momento... discutimos - suspiró - de todos modos lo haré aunque me diga que lo tiene controlado.

\- Va a negarlo rotundamente - respondió riendo levemente - Siquiera va a decir que lo tiene controlado, dirá que no hay problema alguno.

\- Pues le haré ver que si hay problema - dijo tercamente - aunque termine en una pelea mayor.

\- Es un adicto, trátalo como tal, si - Steve había sido genial para Tony, nunca antes lo había visto tan bien y no quería que se saboteara por sus problemas del pasado.

\- Está bien, gracias por el consejo - sonrió tristemente - entre todos trataremos que asuma que tiene un problema, ese es el primer paso.

\- Será mejor que me vaya, ya es muy tarde y necesito dormir un poco antes de trabajar - se despidió solemnemente y luego se marchó, esperando que todo fuera bien para Tony.

\- Gracias por cuidarlo, llámame cuando encuentres que las cosas se están descontrolado, ¿Si? - se despidió cordialmente y luego se dejó caer al sillón.

Tony no despertó hasta entrada la mañana, con una resaca horrible que apenas le permitía abrir los ojos y la incómoda sensación de estar solo en la cama. Steve pidió a Pepper que cuidara a Peter por la mañana ya que él tenía que trabajar y solo le dejó una nota a Tony diciéndole que Peter estaba bien y que por la tarde tenían que hablar, con eso siquiera quiso salir del cuarto, no quería tener que enfrentarse al "Tenemos que hablar", porque sabía que no sería bueno.

Steve llego a las 4 de la tarde con Peter y siquiera dejó que el niño entrara a ver al moreno, el cuarto apestaba a alcohol.

\- Pensé que tendrías la decencia de bañarte y ventilar el cuarto... no quiero que Peter te vea así.

\- No me di cuenta de la hora - respondió incorporándose en la cama cuando Steve entró - Iré a darme un baño ahora y podemos hablar.

\- Está bien - abrió las cortinas y las ventanas antes de salir del cuarto. Ese olor le traía horribles recuerdos y solo quería salir de ahí.

Se dio una ducha principalmente para despejar la cabeza y quitarse el olor a borrachera antes de salir, pero en lugar de ir inmediatamente por Steve, robó algo de tiempo al ir por un café y algo de comer, no ponía nada en su panza desde el desayuno del día anterior, pues originalmente había querido almorzar con Steve cuando discutieron.

\- Tenemos que hablar de tu problema con la bebida - dijo a quemarropa - puede que sea la primera vez que llegas así a casa, pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir.

\- Entiendo - asintió levemente - pero no tengo un problema, solo fue una noche de copas en exceso, no se repetirá... - Steve solo lo miro en silencio.

\- Sabes que no pasa nada por admitir que si es un tema, ¿verdad? No dejas de ser menos genio, no dejaré de quererte.

\- Pero no lo es - respondió con la mayor naturalidad posible - Solo fue un día loco de bebidas, ya te lo dije... estaba triste y enojado, no puse atención ni filtro a lo que hacía.

\- Eso no es normal y eres lo suficientemente listo para saber que es así - suspiró - vas a terminar lastimando a la gente que te ama por no admitir que lo que pasa es serio.

\- No es nada tan importante, ¿Si? No tienes de qué preocuparte - dijo con esa seguridad que lo hacía casi creíble.

\- Ya - dijo rodando los ojos, sabía que en algún punto se volvería a repetir y ese sería el momento de atacar nuevamente y ahora con más fundamentos.

Suspiró y se levantó para ir a ordenar el cuarto cuando el móvil de Steve vibró con un mensaje de Bucky, solo decía que abriera un link y al hacerlo la portada de una revista de tabloides mostraba a un muy sonriente Tony con una rubia en los brazos que le besaba el cuello. La foto podía ser de meses anteriores, pero era la misma ropa que estaba usando ayer, trató de que aquello no le afectara, ni menos el titular que declaraba que al parecer la supuesta pareja que tenía el millonario solo había sido uno más y el gran Tony Stark volvía a las pistas. Trató, realmente trató de creer que aquello era mentira, pero al ir a tomar la ropa de Tony el perfume femenino estaba impregnado en ellas y las manchas de labial en su camisa le impidieron seguir ignorándolo.

\- ¿No tienes nada que decirme? - preguntó Steve al volver a la cocina.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto saliendo de su refugio tras la taza de café - No, ¿De qué hablamos ahora? - Como respuesta le lanzó la camisa manchada de labial.

\- Eso, y luego las fotos de la rubia modelo sobre ti, besándote, son la guinda de la torta.

Miro la camisa intentando hacer memoria de la noche anterior, teniendo apenas borrones de lo que había pasado, pero sí sabía que no había hecho nada indebido realmente, Rhodes no lo habría dejado.

\- No hice nada, no te fui infiel - Steve contraataco enseñándole una serie de fotos en el movil donde de muy buena gana se besaba y dejaba besar - Estaba ebrio - respondió tomando el teléfono para ver de más cerca la fotografía, no pudiendo negar que era el - Pero solo es un beso... no es la gran cosa realmente, no hace que dejes de ser la única persona que quiero en mi vida.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que arreglas el discurso a tu favor? Todo esto empezó porque una de mis alumnas me besó en la mejilla - le recordó - creo que deberías pensar bien si quieres estar con alguien, porque yo me lo estoy cuestionando - sabía que Tony era un buen hombre, que lo quería, pero no podía estar con alguien que se escudaba en el alcohol cada vez que cometía un error.

\- ¿Estás terminando conmigo? - Ahora sí se puso en pie del sillón, sintiendo una pesadez desagradable en el estómago al oírle - ¿Eso estás intentando decirme?

\- Te estoy pidiendo que pienses si realmente quieres estar conmigo - aclaro - porque esto me da a entender que no, que solo fui - miro el móvil para citar - " _el rubio que solo fue otra aventurilla de Tony Stark"_ ¿Te das cuenta de lo humillante que es eso?

\- ¿Por qué es mi culpa lo que escriban las revistas? Son sus suposiciones - respondió sin saber bien cómo aclararle a Steve que nada de lo que ahí decía era cierto y no era solo alguien más en una lista interminable.

\- Da igual lo que escriban, lo preocupante es que yo siento que es así... que esto no es serio - gruñó frustrado - cada vez que te molestes saldrás, beberás de más y al otro día me enteraré que estuviste toda la noche coqueteando con alguien, o encamandote con alguien... ¿Te gustaría pasar por eso?

\- No dormiría con alguien - respondió tajante esta vez - Quiero estar contigo, ¿Si? No tengo que pensarlo.

\- De todos modos yo también tengo que pensarlo... - miro hacia otro lado - quiero estar solo un tiempo, ¿Si?

\- Entonces si estás cortando conmigo, solo que "por un tiempo" - respondió dando una pequeña risilla entre incrédula y triste - Está bien, toma el tiempo que necesites.

\- Solo quiero tiempo para pensar y será incómodo pretender como si nada pasara cuando estoy... tan molesto y triste - quería ser honesto, siempre había sido la solución en su relación con Peggy - no significa que ya no te quiero.

\- Lo se - Sabia que Steve era sincero, no podía actuar de otra forma realmente y solo asintió. Sería extraño volver a su cuarto.

\- Piensa bien, puede que creas que no tienes mucho qué pensar... pero no es así - suspiró y se levantó para ir con Peter que parecía captar el ambiente tensó y solo se quedó tranquilo en su corral, se aferrándose a Steve cuando este entró a jugar con el.


	15. Viraha

_Darnos cuenta de la existencia del amor cuando ya no está_

Tony no quería poner una distancia tan radical, por lo que en lugar de encerrarse en su cuarto como haría habitualmente, dejó todas sus cosas de trabajo en la mesa del comedor para estar ahí, mientras hablaba con Pepper por mensajes para se encargará de la revista que le había traído problemas. Cuando Peter se calmó levantó los brazos pidiendo la atención de Tony, llamándolo para que se uniera a jugar.

No estaba del todo seguro pero sabía que sus problemas con Steve no tenían que llegar a Peter, por lo que terminó por ir con el pequeño a jugar con los dos como si nada estuviera pasando pero luego de un rato Steve se levantó.

\- Tengo que trabajar, ¿Puedes cuidarlo? - Revolvió el cabello de Peter que lo miraba preocupado.

\- Yo me encargo - asintió Tony llamando la atención de Peter con cosquillas, no queriendo que eso lo afectará.

Steve se encerró en su cuarto simplemente para permitirse estar triste, terminó lo que tenía que hacer y luego solo dibujo.

Los días que siguieron fueron extraños e incómodos. Tomaban algunas comidas juntos, hablaban de sus rutinas y todo ese tipo de cosas pero la distancia y frialdad era palpable en el aire y Tony comenzaba a pensar que no volverían a ser como antes, y tal vez lo mejor era solo terminar definitivamente en lugar de tener esa pesadez en la panza todo el tiempo por la incertidumbre.

Steve olía el sutil hedor del licor en la ropa del moreno, pero este negaba todo, al menos al principio, pues luego de algunos dias siquiera era algo sutil, llegaba ebrio y cada vez más tarde. Tonya sabía que Steve tenía razón, sabía que la tenía y el problema con la bebida había vuelto. Había creído que lo tenía controlado cuando su vida cambiará y llegará Steve con Peter, el error había sido involucrarse como lo hiciera con Steve, debería haberse sólo quedado observando lo atractivo que era y nada más, pero ya estaba arruinado, porque lo amaba y aunque no lo dijeran sabía que ya no estaban juntos y realmente estaba costándole lidiar con eso como con nada en la vida.

Llevaba semanas llegando totalmente arruinado a la casa intentando disimularlo pero sus pasos torpes y los floreros rotos en la entrada de la casa eran más que evidencia de cómo iba dando tumbos hasta su cuarto. Ese día en especial apenas podía mantenerse en pie y por un momento consideró solo acurrucarse contra la puerta y dejar que la borrachera se le pasará ahí, pero Steve le haría la vida imposible si lo hacía, por lo que se esforzó por avanzar por el pasillo hasta la cocina e intentar hacerse un café asquerosamente cargado para espabilar un poco.

Steve frunció el ceño al escuchar los pasos torpes de Tony, siquiera tuvo tiempo de llevar a Peter a su cuarto cuando apareció, estaba totalmente intoxicado y todavía no eran las 7 de la tarde.

\- Lo prometiste, prometiste que no llegarías así a la casa - le recriminó molesto por el hecho de que Peter tuviera que verlo así.

\- Déjame en paz Steve - pidió arrastrando torpemente las palabras. Realmente quería que lo dejara en paz porque no quería que lo viera de esa forma, aunque no le creyera o no lo pareciera, le avergonzaba perder el control de esa forma.

\- No me tendrías recriminándote nada si cumplieras tu palabra, si admitieras que tienes un maldito problema - Estaba harto de todo eso, de un momento a otro su vida se había vuelto en drama mal actuado de problemas domésticos.

\- ¡Siquiera estamos juntos! ¿Por qué mierda te importa? - Nunca alzaba la voz, mucho menos frente a Peter pero en ese momento estaba tan alterado y ebrio que simplemente no estaba controlándose como haría en su vida diaria.

\- Siquiera se puede hablar contigo - tomo a Peter para llevárselo - madura de una vez Tony, hazte cargo de tu vida.

\- ¡Estamos hablando! ¿No es eso lo que hacemos? - dio un golpe al muro con el puño, evitando que Steve pasará, cortándole el camino pero generando todo un efecto en cadena que no esperaba y le hizo sentir el mundo en los pies en segundos.

El grito y el movimiento brusco que realizó el moreno le hizo recordar todas las veces que su padre lo golpeó estando ebrio y solo pudo cubrirse, siquiera hubo amague de defenderse solo cubrirse para soportar el golpe certero y seguro que creía iba a recibir, el llanto de Peter fue instantáneo, totalmente asustado por el grito y la actitud de una de sus figuras de seguridad. Steve, aún con la mirada asustada, pero también determinado, se abrió paso y se encerró en el cuarto tratando de calmar a Peter que lloraba desconsoladamente, todo eso se había salido de control y no lo iba a tolerar.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho intentó ir tras de Steve, pero su ebriedad lo hizo imposible, trastabillando torpemente y terminando por caer de rodillas en el pasillo, solo pudiendo moverse para quedar sentado en el lugar, llorando como un niño.

Peter lloró hasta quedar dormido, fue entonces que tomó una decisión. Tomó un par de prendas y las cosas del niño, se marcharía, no dejaría que Peter pasara por lo mismo que el, lo peor que podía pasarle a un niño era tener un padre alcohólico.

Cuando Steve salió del cuarto Tony intentó ponerse en pie para hablar con él pero el rubio usó su cuerpo para evitarlo y simplemente salir de la casa.

Condujo hasta casa de Bucky, seguramente odiaría a Tony después de eso. Llego y le explico a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido y obviamente el moreno los recibió, acomodaron a Peter en el cuarto de Bucky mientras ellos preparaban una cama en el pequeño despacho que su amigo tenía.

\- Será temporal Bucky, un par de días hasta que encuentre algo.

\- Deja de preocuparte por eso, quédate todo el tiempo que necesites - respondió el castaño quitándole importancia. En su mente solo quería golpear a Tony.

\- No pongas esa cara, estoy bien - sonrió - Tony es bueno, pero no acepta que tiene un problema y no dejaré que Peter lo vea así, pero se que jamás nos hubiera lastimado.

\- De todas formas merece al menos un golpe - respondió frunciendo el ceño aún más - Da igual, toma el tiempo que quieras, en serio.

\- Gracias -terminó de acomodar todo y trajo a Peter para dormir con el.

3 días fueron los que Tony soportó sólo con la casa llena de recuerdos de Steve y Peter, encerrado en la miseria e investigando. Su familia se había ido y si era así, es porque definitivamente había un problema, además, si servicios sociales sabía que Peter ya no estaba con sus dos guardianes lo llevarían a un hogar de acogida y no podía traicionar así a Mary y Richard. Happy le aviso donde estaba Steve por lo que luego de hacer todo lo que debía, fue por ellos. No quería a su familia segregada.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Bucky al abrir la puerta, la cordialidad se había perdido en el momento que Tony salió en esa revista besuqueandose con quien quiera que fuera esa mujer - ¿Se te perdió algo?

\- Steve y Peter, espero que no sea demasiado tarde para encontrarlos - respondió manteniendo una actitud inusualmente dócil.

Reconocía esa cara arrepentida, la había visto decenas de veces en el padre de Steve cuando después de días de juerga iba por su hijo.

\- Si los lastimas te juro que no respondo - dijo haciéndolo pasar y saliendo de casa para darles algo de privacidad.

\- Hey... - Al menos Peter parecía no estar muy afectado con lo que había pasado, pues en cuanto lo vio sus piernecitas torpes caminaron hacia el.

\- Hola - dijo Steve simplemente - ¿A que has venido?

\- A hablar - respondió cargando a Peter y llenándolo de besos - Tienes razón, siempre la tuviste a decir verdad... tengo un problema con la bebida, y no quiero que los afecte, no lo merecen... así que ya hice todo para comenzar un tratamiento para... mi alcoholismo - odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía que demostrarle a Steve que eran más importantes que su orgullo.

\- Me alegro por ti, Tony - dijo sinceramente - te haré muy bien.

\- Incluso más que por mí lo hago por ustedes - respondió dando mimos a Peter - vuelve a casa, ¿Si? Tire todo el alcohol que había ahí... siquiera estoy pidiendo que vuelvas conmigo, solo que vuelvas a casa.

\- Odio no creerte, ya has mentido antes... - suspiró - ¿Qué ocurrirá si vuelves a beber? ¿Tendré que irme a otro sitio con Peter por miedo a que te vea así? Te adora, te admira tanto... no quiero que destroces esa admiración.

\- No lo haré, estoy hablando en serio - respondió sin duda alguna en la voz - Son todo lo que tengo, no quiero arruinarlo. Era una adicto y lo peor que podía hacerle era dejarlo solo. Así que asintió.

\- Volvamos a casa - se acercó y acarició su cabello - por favor, te lo pido por Peter, no vuelvas a beber.

\- No lo haré - asintió seguro, inclinándose levemente hacia sus caricias, ayudándolo con sus cosas para llevarlas al auto. Se despidió de Bucky, que gruñó un poco al verlo marchar, y volvieron a casa. Había extrañado al moreno, lo extrañaba tanto y ahora las cosas estaban tan frías entre ellos.

La casa estaba impecable, como si ni un caos hubiera ocurrido, Tony se había encargado de ordenar, limpiar y desechar cualquier cosa que les trajera un mal recuerdo.

\- Mira - cuando llegaron le enseñó todo los folletos y recomendaciones que le habían dado después de su ingreso al programa - existen algunos dispositivos que se pueden insertar si el proceso es muy difícil, pero primero lo quiero intentar por mi mismo.

\- Yo se que puedes, todos te ayudaremos - Le sonrió - pero la mayor parte es por ti, cambiar para hacer un bien a tu vida.

\- Lo se, se que depende y tiene que ser por mi - asintió levemente - solo... intentemos volver a la normalidad, te extraño mucho.

\- También yo te extrañaba - lo miró con tristeza.

\- Pero no tengas esa cara tan terrible - pidió haciendo un pequeño sonido lastimero - todo estará bien ahora.

\- Lo siento, trataré de mejorar mi ánimo - se esforzó por sonreír - ¿Por qué no salimos? Peter te extrañaba mucho.

\- Si, vamos al parque - necesitaba su vida de vuelta y ambos tendrían que esforzarse para eso.

En esa pequeña salida Peter parecía encantado al tener a ambos dándole atención, pero todo acabó cuando una linda niña rubia se acercó a jugar con el.

\- Creo que las rubias son su tipo - bromeó Tony al ver que ponía toda su atención a la pequeña y adorable niña que se sentó con él en la caja de arena.

\- Es muy adorable - se rió divertido al ver como trataba de tener la atención de la niña, le entregaba sus juguetes e incluso le dio la piedra más linda del lugar - Todo un romántico.

\- Tenía que pasar alguna vez, nuestro niño tiene su primer amor - rió levemente - Iré por helados... ¿Quieres?

\- No te preocupes - aún sentía que las cosas no estaban del todo resueltas, quería ir poco a poco y no hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, porque aún recordaba las fotos que había visto.

\- Está bien, traeré para Peter y su amiga - respondió poniéndose en pie para ir rápidamente, ignorando cómo nunca a cualquiera que lo mirara.

Steve se acercó a la madre de la niña para informarle que le darían un helado a la niña y no poner alerta a la mujer. Habló de Peter y los pocos niños que conocía y como habían terminado cuidándolo. No era un niño muy sociable, pero parecía encantado con la pequeña y seguramente querría jugar nuevamente con ella, lo lógico era hacer buenos lazos con la madre de la pequeña Gwen.

\- ¡Enano...! - Tony llamó a Peter enseñándole el helado, así como a la pequeña que miró con ojos grandes e ilusionados, pero espero a que su madre asintió antes de tomarlo.

Steve soltó una risita al ver como ambos niños comían con ganas, ensuciándose la cara y la ropa.

\- Claro que te extrañaba, si lo malcrías con dulces - le dijo cuando volvió a su lado.

\- Claro que no, no sé de qué hablas - respondió sonriendo con falsa inocencia, mientras que la madre se la pequeña los miraba interesadas.

Siguieron conversando y aunque no se daban cuenta, coqueteando hasta que Steve tuvo que atender una llamada del ejército, apartándose para que no oyeran cómo se negaba por milésima vez a volver. Tony se quedó hablando con la mujer manteniendo un ojo en Peter y el otro en Steve, viendo lo nervioso y alterado que se veía hablando por teléfono.

\- Creo que va siendo hora de irnos - aviso cuando los niños terminaron su helado y Steve seguía hablando por teléfono, viendo que volvió a negar una última vez y luego colgaba para ir hasta ellos.

\- Vámonos a casa - abrió los brazos para que Peter corriera hacia él torpemente - hasta luego Helen - le dijo a la mujer - si alguna vez Peter sale con esa muchacha me tendrá que agradecer a mí - le enseñó el número de la madre de Gwen - quedamos en que me hablaría cuando viniera al parque para que los chicos jugaran.

\- Te dio el número porque estaba coqueteando contigo - le respondió como si fuera obvio, aunque sin recriminarle nada especial.

\- Está casada - rodó los ojos - ¿Puedes bañar a Peter? No querrá apartarse de ti en ningún momento.

\- Si, claro que sí - asintió sonriendo a gusto con que Peter no estuviera resentido con lo que había pasado.

Steve aprovechó de dormir un poco, esos días habían sido terribles; Peter pedía a Tony y hacerlo dormir era un caos, ahora que se sentía en casa solo bastó que cerrara lo ojos para dormirse. Tony entretuvo al pequeño en el baño, luego en el salón y para el final del día estaba profundamente dormido contra su pecho mientras él veía TV y se relajaba después de todos esos días sufriendo. Steve se despertó para la hora de la cena y sonrió al ver a Peter dormido contra el.

\- Te dije que no querría despegarse de ti - se sentó junto a él para ver la tv - ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Un poco - Más que hambre, tenía deseos de comer la comida de Steve.

\- Vas a tener que aprender a cocinar uno de estos días, si me enfermo Peter morirá de hambre - bromeó para que el ambiente se sintiera más ligero.

\- Ya se cocinar, además tienes cerros de comida congelada, con eso sobreviviremos hasta que mejores, ya lo tengo planeado - aseguró sonriéndole por esa pequeña broma.

\- Voy a querer sopa de pollo fresca - le dijo frunciendo el ceño - siempre la quiero cuando estoy enfermo.

\- Aprenderé a hacer tu sopa de pollo - prometió dándole un pequeño guiño.

\- Más te vale - lo mejor era comenzar desde cero, ir paulatinamente acercándose y ver si realmente funcionaban otra vez.

\- Iré a poner a Peter en su cama mientras ves con qué alimentar a esta familia - quería recordarle cuanto pudiera que eran una pareja, o que al menos lo habían sido.

Steve encontró que era el mejor momento para una sopa de pollo reconfortante después de tanto caos. Cuando terminó la llevó a la mesa de la sala y se sentó junto a Tony que veía la tv.

\- Supongo que comenzamos desde cero, ¿Verdad?

\- Comenzamos desde donde tú quieras - asintió sabiendo que debía dejar a Steve marcar el ritmo - Si quieres podemos siquiera empezar otra vez y solo ser amigos... no es lo que quiero, pero lo aceptaré si es lo que tú quieres.

\- Quiero que las cosas fluyan... y ojalá volver a lo que teníamos - suspiró y se dejó caer a su hombro - te extraño... pero estoy muy celoso y dolido aún.

\- Está bien, intentaremos que todo vuelva a la normalidad con calma - respondió rodeándolo por los hombros para poder acariciar su cabello - la sopa está deliciosa.

\- Es mi sopa favorita - sonrió y se trató de hacerse pequeño para quedarse ahí y beber su sopa lentamente, entre los brazos de Tony.

\- Espero que me enseñes en otra ocasión - respondió manteniéndolo bien acurrucado como parecía querer mientras bebía la reconfortante sopa casera que estaba haciendo maravillas a su panza. Amaba tanto a ese hombre que aún a veces le costaba lidiar con todo lo que sentía.

Tony volvía a tener ese olor a hogar y no a bebida, suspiró aliviado, quería que las cosas se mantuvieran así, que nunca más necesitara beber otra vez. Steve se aprovechó de descansar un poco sobre Tony antes de obligarse ir a la cama. Como todos esos días, durmieron separados y se mantuvieron de esa forma en los días que siguieron por delante. Era mejor de esa forma.

Se trataban amistosamente, iban avanzando pero lentamente, Steve aún no se atrevía a confiar de lleno en poder lograr una relación.

Fue casi dos meses después que las cosas iban mejor, tanto mejor que incluso habían vuelto a coquetear, había algo no dicho en el aire y al final Tony sentía que había un avance. Solo le quedaba dar un nuevo paso.

\- ¿Que tienes que hacer el viernes? Bucky y Nat vienen - Preguntó para incluirlo en la reunión, aunque Buck le gruñera a Tony aún.

\- Iba a hablar de eso contigo... - respondió maldiciendo interiormente - quería invitarte a una cena, es algo más bien aburrido, casi corporativo... pero me gustaría que fueras - además, ese día iba a ser la presentación de la futura torre Stark, y quería que Steve estuviera con él.

La sola idea lo tenso, aún recordaba como algunos medios se referían a él, como el Don Nadie a quien Tony Stark engañaba cada dos por tres, no quería ir.

\- ...Lo siento, no quiero ir. Además, no es necesaria mi presencia.

No supo bien qué decirle, porque él siempre era necesario en todo lo que hacía en su vida, pero no insistió, no iba a forzarlo y solo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

\- Intentaré volver temprano entonces, para poder ver a los chicos.

Conforme el viernes se acercaba Steve más idiota se sentía. Las cosas estaban mejorando entre ellos y él estúpidamente lo había dejado solo a merced de cuanta persona quisiera jactarse de pasar una noche con él, o peor aún, a merced de quienes estaban también enamorados del encantador Anthony Stark.

\- Ayúdame a elegir - pidió el viernes, apareciendo en la sala con un traje que lo hacía ver de infarto, enseñándole 3 corbatas de distintos colores y diseños - tengo que llamar la atención pero no ser el centro, no sé cómo lograr eso, siempre voy en grande.

Se veía tan condenadamente bien que sentía deseos de golpearlo.

\- Siempre vas a ser el centro de atención, uses lo que uses - repaso las corbatas y terminó eligiendo la azul.

\- Combina con tus ojos - comentó sonriendo levemente, casi en un gesto triste que desapareció en un segundo - Gracias cariño, ya debo irme, se hace tarde - terminó de arreglarse en el espejo de la entrada para estar seguro de estar perfecto - llámame si me necesitas o si pasa cualquier cosa; si no contesto llama a Happy y él me encontrará.

Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue '¿Qué rayos vas a estar haciendo que puede que no contestes el móvil?' Pero no dijo nada.

\- Está bien, diviértete.

\- Es una cena empresarial, no son muy divertidas - respondió encogiéndose de hombros y tomando finalmente las llaves para dar un sonoro beso en rostro de Peter y una sonrisa a Steve - diviértete con los chicos.

Estuvo apunto de tirar de él para besarlo, pero se contuvo. Al verlo salir nuevamente se maldijo y se llevó a Peter al cuarto... no iba a quedarse en casa esperando que alguna modelo le metiera mano a Tony.

Buscó su mejor traje y sin dedicarle segundos pensamientos, se arregló.


	16. Sarang

_El deseo de querer estar con alguien hasta la muerte._

El proceso fue el habitual, llegó al lugar con su mejor sonrisa, saludando a todos, siendo el encantador hombre que siempre lograba, pero en esta ocasión en lugar de alcohol, bebía agua con hielo y limón, mientras era arrastrado de grupo en grupo para estar en conversaciones que no le interesaban realmente pero lograba fingir a la perfección. Estaba en medio de una aburrida conversación sobre la creciente economía de algún país que no recordaba cuando alguien llamó su atención; un rostro que no veía hace siglos.

Happy, que vigilaba como un halcón a Tony, notó la insistente mirada de Tiberius Stone sobre su jefe. Nunca le agrado ese sujeto y ahora que Tony estaba en plan de reconquistar a Rogers no dejaría que ese sujeto lo arruinara. Tomó el móvil y marcó al rubio sin pensarlo.

Bucky y Natasha llegaron y antes de que pudiera explicarles que pasaba el móvil sonó

\- Happy, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Ocurrió algo?

\- Señor Rogers - saludó con la tensión clara en la voz, esperando estar haciendo lo correcto al darle ese pequeño empujón al rubio - Entiendo que no quiso venir con el señor Stark, entiendo que las cosas no son como antes... pero creo que usted es la mejor opción para el, que no esté aquí es un error, especialmente porque Tiberius Stone está como un buitre alrededor del señor Stark.

\- Envíame la ubicación - fue lo único que dijo antes de cortar y tomar las llaves del auto - cuiden a Peter, adiós - siquiera dijo algo, salió corriendo para subirse al automóvil y acelerar. No tenía muy claro que iba hacer llegando allá, pero algo se le ocurriría.

Happy lo esperaba afuera por lo que pudo entrar sin problemas, buscando de inmediato a Tony con la mirada, sin entrar del todo a la fiesta para que el moreno no lo viera, señalandole el guarda espaldas que estaba en la barra e indicandole el camino.

Eventualmente Tiberius se acercó a él, tocando apenas su hombro para llamar su atención y darle la más amplia sonrisa que podía. Tony no necesito verlo dos veces para reconocerlo, no había cambiado mucho a decir verdad.

\- Ty... ey, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Rápidamente se enfrasco en una conversación con Tiberius, bebiendo responsablemente su agua tónica con limón, aunque Tiberius insistía en invitarle una bebida, por los viejos tiempos. Era agradable ver a Ty, saber que ya no lograba hacerlo sentir pequeño y torpe, por el contrario, lo hacía sentir aún más seguro por toda la atención que estaba poniendo en él, aunque siquiera respondía realmente a sus coqueteos, no le interesaba.

Steve podía notar los coqueteos de ese hombre desde su lugar; se unió a la fiesta tomando una copa de champaña mientras se acercaba sigilosamente, quedándose relativamente cerca de la pareja. Sabía que estaba rayando en lo obsesivo, pero cuando se sentía celoso dejaba de pensar racionalmente.

Sentía que las vísceras le ardían a cada segundo que pasaba y Tony no se apartaba de los coqueteos de ese idiota, aunque debía admitir que estaba haciendo un estupendo trabajado en hacerse el desentendido, aún así estaba celoso y cuando su rival hizo intento de acercarse más a Tony su cuerpo reaccionó, dispuesto a impedir aquel toque pero todo se vio frustrado por una de las camareras que se interpuso y él terminó golpeando su bandeja con champaña, solo por reflejo logró evitar que todo se cayera, pero de todas formas el ruido hizo que la gente se girara hacia él, rápidamente se volteó para evitar que Tony lo viera cuando él también se giró para ver que pasaba. Se alejó discretamente, esperando que no lo hubiera visto y volvió a vigilar todo desde lejos, para ir acercándose lentamente.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Tiberius para volver a llamar su atención, incluso tomando su mano por sobre la barra para hacer que lo mirara.

\- Nada... crei ver a alguien, pero fue una ilusión - respondió retirando discretamente su mano. Le había parecido ver a Steve pero cuando volvió a buscarlo con la mirada ya no estaba y supuso que solo estaba alucinando por sus ganas de tenerlo ahí con él - sigue contándome de tu nuevo proyecto, suena interesante - Aún así, no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de la mirada de Steve en el, no podía verlo, ni saber qué hacía ahí si realmente estaba en la fiesta, pero sus pies querían a toda costa ir a buscarlo, teniendo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por permanecer en esa conversación con Stone.

Steve se movía de un lado a otro buscando pasar desapercibido mientras se acercaba a Tony, vigilando cada movimiento de Tiberius, se sentía acechando al enemigo, su cuerpo estaba listo para el ataque, era como haber vuelto a la campaña.

Tiberius siempre se ensimismada con facilidad cuando hablaba de sí mismo, por lo que le permitió seguir buscando con la mirada a Steve hasta lograr localizarlo, sonriendo un poco al darse cuenta que de verdad estaba ahí y sintiendo una ridícula ternura por lo bobo que se ponía cuando estaba celoso.

Estaba odiando no poder acercarse más, saber por qué de pronto Tony lucía tan sonriente. Bufó molesto y comenzó a morder su labio inferior nerviosamente cuando Tony se acercaba un milímetro más a ese tipo, aunque fuera porque alguien lo hubiera empujado.

Se estaba preguntando cuánto más tardaría Steve en acercarse. La respuesta llegó cuando Tiberius tomó su rostro con una de sus manos al notar que nuevamente su atención no estaba en el. Steve se movió rápido y se interpuso entre ellos, luciendo relajado, como si no hubiese estado haciendo el ridículo espiandolo y sonrió.

\- Tony, te estaba buscando.

\- Steve, al fin - sonrío levemente haciéndole ver que sabía estaba ahí hace tiempo.

Tony tenía esa cara pícara y burlona que amaba, pero que odiaba cuando era dirigida hacia el.

\- Si me habías visto hubieras ido por mi - le dio un pequeño empujón, ignorando adrede al otro hombre, como si no importara o no mereciera su atención.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó olvidándose realmente de Tiberius, Steve era lo más importante que existía en su mundo.

\- Dando el siguiente paso - contestó con la sinceridad que lo caracterizaba y sonriéndole encantadoramente - después de todo, este es mi lugar - estar junto a él era su lugar en el mundo.

\- ¿El siguiente paso? - preguntó sin entender del todo de qué hablaba pues realmente Steve lo había tomado por sorpresa con esa actitud, además, sus arrebatos de posesividad siempre había tenido efecto en el.

\- Para ser un genio a veces eres muy lento, Tony - soltó una risita y lo besó rápido en los labios - iré por más champaña, ¿quieres algo?

\- No oíste las noticias, ya no bebo - respondió sonriendo levemente y enseñándole su vaso de agua, hasta que Tiberius no soporto ser ignorado y terminó carraspeando la garganta.

\- Vivo contigo, claro que lo se - rodó los ojos - me refería a algo como agua tónica y limón que es tu favorita.

\- Si, un relleno estará bien - asintió aun ignorando a Tiberius que finalmente habló.

\- Si querías algo mas, deberías habérmelo dicho, lo habría traído para ti - a todas costa quería volver a estar en la atención de Tony.

\- Tiene un novio que lo atienda, no te preocupes - dijo Steve, mirándolo por primera vez antes de marcharse, con la seguridad de que Tony no dejaría que los coqueteos de ese tipo pasaran a algo más.

\- ¿Tienes un novio? - preguntó el hombre casi ofendido con la información, pues había creído que lo que las revistas decían era verdad.

\- Tengo un novio, uno muy bueno por lo demás - asintió levemente con cabeza, sin saber en qué situación estaban con Steve realmente, pero al parecer habían vuelto. Steve se tomó su tiempo en volver y cuando lo hizo le entregó su bebida y deslizó sutilmente su mano por la espalda del moreno - No los he presentado como corresponde - Hablo pegándose a Steve - Tiberius, te presento a Steve Rogers, Steve, él es Tiberius Stone.

Steve hizo despliegue de sus encantos, sabía que no era feo, pero tampoco se creía muy guapo, pero estaba actuando como si lo creyera.

\- Encantado - le dirigió la mirada por unos segundos y luego se centró en el moreno.

\- Un gusto - respondió sin verdad en la voz, sabiendo que había perdido oportunidad alguna de llamar nuevamente la atención de Tony. Su relación parecía real.

\- Te dejo con tu amigo... voy a ir con Happy un momento - iba a mostrar a ese hombre que no había oportunidad, porque estaba seguro que una vez se marchara Tony cruzaría un par de palabras más con él e iría a buscarlo para saciar su curiosidad.

\- Ya voy a encontrarte - respondió sonriéndole con esa sinceridad que solo tenía con el.

\- Quizás me esconda, búscame bien - le contestó mientras desaparecía entre la gente y llegaba hasta Happy que bufaba molesto por haber dejado a Tony en las garras de ese idiota.

\- Debería irme - Siquiera le interesó seguir hablando con Tiberius, quería entender qué pasaba realmente.

Happy detuvo sus protestas cuando vio a su jefe aparecer, sonrió aliviado mientras Steve se giraba sonriente, Tony había aparecido mucho antes de lo que creía.

\- La curiosidad está matándome - se defendió al ver la cara burlona de Steve por lo pronto que había llegado ahi.

\- No hay mucho que pensar, al parece cuando estoy bajo presión tomó decisiones más rápido porque no pienso tanto - sonrió avergonzado - mis decisiones estando celoso son las más honestas y egoístas.

\- Honesto y egoísta está bien para mi - respondió sonriendo levemente, atrayéndolo por la corbata para besarlo como correspondía. Seguramente en frío ya no sería el noviazgo que habían estado llevando, pero no importaba, por ahora estaba bien con eso.

\- Apenas te vi con tu traje supe que tenía que venir, estás muy guapo y seguro harían fila para coquetear contigo -se rió juguetonamente - deje a Peter con Bucky y Tasha que no sabían qué sucedía.

\- Tú también estás muy guapo, apuesto que mucha gente se giró a verte cuando llegaste - la sola idea lo hacía sentir celoso - tengo que hacer solo una cosa más acá y podemos irnos a casa.

\- ¿Que cosa? - preguntó curioso, pero Tony solo sonrió - anda, ¡Dime!

\- Ya veras, casi es la hora - respondió dándole un pequeño empujón juguetón, advirtiéndole a Happy que tampoco podía decirle nada al respecto.

\- Qué enigmático estás - le devolvió el empujón jugueton.

\- Soy muy enigmático, ¿Por quién me tomas? - respondió como ofendido con sus palabras, pero solo sonriendo y casi 25 minutos después avisó que tenía que dejarle por unos minutos, pues era su turno en el escenario.

Le preguntó a Happy que sucedida, pero este solo le dijo que pusiera atención.

La presentadora dio el paso a Tony y a los segundos las luces se apagaron, aparecieron en las pantallas lo que era la clara animación de un enorme edificio que sin duda ocuparía gran parte del cielo de la ciudad, coronado en la sima con el claro nombre Stark. Steve quedó asombrado, era un proyecto importante y costoso, si su novio había dado el puntapié inicial para comenzarlo entonces tenía la estabilidad para lograrlo y lo sorprendía, no podía asimilar lo famoso y millonario que era, no cuando en casa peleaban por el control remoto o por las toallas mojadas en la cama.

Tony se sumió en un carismático discurso sobre el comienzo del desarrollo de la Torre Stark, donde trasladaría el cuartel central de sus empresas, además de toda una zona para que otras empresas acomodaran lugares y sobre todo, buscaba volverlo un polo de desarrollo tecnológico. Steve sintió tanto orgullo, lo amaba tanto que solo quería besarlo en ese momento. 

Claro que también sentía miedo, Tony era alguien tan especial, podía estar con cualquier actriz o actor famoso o algún genio brillante al igual que él y sentía que era nadie a su lado, pero se sentía querido y a pesar de los problemas que tuvieron podía asegurar que Tony lo amaba de verdad.

Cuando terminó de hablar todo estalló en un sonoro aplauso de admiración que recorrido el lugar, pero Tony solo quería ir con Steve, por lo que apuró el paso para llegar a el.

\- Si me hubieras dicho que anunciarías tu horrible edificio no me hubiera negado a venir - le dio un abrazo apretado - que orgulloso estoy - quería besarlo ahora que todos los ojos estaban clavados en ellos pero se conformó con tomar discretamente su mano.

\- No quería que te sintieras obligado - respondió negando con la cabeza - Así que agradezco que tus celos pensaran más, no sería lo mismo si no estuvieras acá - Te amo... - le habló apretando su mano cariñosamente. Al fin sentía que la vida estaba poniéndose en orden nuevamente.

\- ¿Más que a tu torre? - sonrió juguetón - ah y yo también te amo.

\- Más que nada y nadie en el mundo - aseguró y a él no le importaba tener todos los ojos en ellos, quería besarlo y no se contuvo, logrando un sincero suspiro de alivio de Steve.

\- ¿Volvemos a casa ya? - habló bajo para que solo el moreno escuchara.

\- Si, vámonos - asintió tomando su mano firmemente para salir de ahí, siendo escoltados por Happy que rápidamente se puso entre ellos y la prensa.

Le pidió las llaves a Steve y las dejo en manos de Happy para que se encargara de llevarlo a la casa, él no quería separarse de Steve y que la soledad le permitiera de alguna forma recobrar la razón, aunque Steve estaba tranquilo y conforme con su impulsiva decisión. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Tony y lo pegó más a él.

\- ¿Cuando te diste cuenta que estaba en la fiesta?

\- Cuando cayó la bandeja, fue difícil no notarte con el ruido que se hizo, además, solo con verte brevemente podría reconocerte, aunque al principio no estaba seguro de si realmente estabas ahí - siempre su atención estaba en Steve, así que conocía casi todos sus ángulos y reacciones.

\- Es que se te acercó demasiado, iba a interponerme pero casi bote a la chica de la bandeja - se rió - Jamás había hecho el tonto por alguien, me estupidizas.

\- No me culpes a mí de tus arrebatos - respondió riendo un poco - apuesto que por Peggy también hiciste más de una tontería sin darte cuenta.

\- No, como nos gustamos de niños no había porqué hacer tonterías... - no hubo celos, ni intentos de sobresalir para llamar su atención, con Tony estaba descubriendo todas esas cosas.

\- Pues has tenido suerte hasta ahora - respondió riendo levemente - todos pasamos vergüenzas en la adolescencia, me alegro que los estés teniendo conmigo, es una nueva primera vez que atesoraré.

\- Siendo que haré muchas veces el ridículo - pegó su frente a él - extrañaba tanto estar así.

\- También yo - respondió sonriendo levemente y rozando su nariz con la suya - Te amo... - eso les trajo recuerdos de cuando los roces de nariz eran su forma de demostrarse cariño.

\- Quiero que me beses.

\- ¿Me lo he ganado? - sonrió levemente, pero tomándolo del rostro para besarlo suavemente, apenas un roce al principio para luego ir profundizando la caricia.

\- Has sido muy paciente conmigo en este tiempo - habló entre besos - no hay nadie en este mundo que merezca más mi besos, solo quizás Peter.

\- Peter es especial, él merece todo - respondió sonriendo y terminando por apartarse para poder ponerse al fin en marcha.

Steve miraba la ciudad con una sonrisa, en un par de años la torre Stark dominaría el paisaje.

Cuando llegaron a casa Natasha y Bucky solo podían mirarlos sin entender nada, pero definitivamente esperando una explicación.

\- Tuve un pequeño arranque de celos e inseguridad y seguí a Tony a su fiesta - admitió avergonzado.

\- Llegó a dejarle claro a mi ex que tengo a alguien - Agregó Tony más que sonriente. Steve se sonrojó tanto que tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

\- No se como me atreví a hacer eso.

\- Con toda tu posesividad - respondió Tony sonriendo levemente, divertido con su vergüenza infantil. Bucky solo lo miraba sorprendido.

\- Stevie nunca fue así de celoso, de verdad me sorprende - tomo a Natasha de la cintura - creo que es mejor dejarlos solos, además aún no me agradas tanto como antes - le dijo sincero a Tony.

\- Está bien, me ganaré el lugar nuevamente - respondió Tony aceptando que lo había arruinado y tenía que esforzarse.

La pareja de amigos se marcharon y Steve lo instó a ir a la cama entre besos cariñosos. Ambos se habían extrañado mucho y el descanso no era lo mismo si no estaban el uno con el otro, y aunque Steve no se arrepentía de haber ido lento en todo eso, tomarse su tiempo hasta estar seguro, estaba ansioso de volver a tener a Tony robandole el calor.

Tony estaba incluso más ansioso que Steve de volver a estar bien pegado a el por la noche, como si ese solo acto de acurrucarse el uno en el otro fuera suficiente para hacer sentir que todo estaba en orden nuevamente.

Steve se desvistió, y siquiera se molestó en ponerse pijama.

\- Venga Sr. Stark, a dormir - A Tony siempre le había gustado ese pequeño jugueteo de señor Stark, le daba cosquillas en la panza. Él tampoco se molestó con el pijama - Tienes una cara especial - sonrió Steve - ¿Qué está pasando por su cabeza, Sr. Stark?

\- Solo pienso cuanto me gustas - respondió acariciando su cabello - Cuanto me gusta todo lo que haces o dices.

\- Eres inesperadamente romántico - suspiró - te amo mucho... y ahora sí que haremos todo bien. Yo pondré más distancia con mis alumnos, incluso puedes ir a buscarme a la universidad.

\- Ese día lo que me molesto fue que sentí que era un secreto de alguna forma - era un poco tarde para esa conversación aclaratoria pero era necesario - No me gustó eso, que una niña se sintiera con él derecho de embarrarte con labial y yo no poder besarte porque parecías incómodo con tenernos ahí.

\- No estaba incómodo, estaba muy feliz de hecho... pero es donde trabajo - suspiró - No me gusta que mis alumnos conozcan mi vida privada, ya expongo mucho de mí a ellos, pero creo que es necesario... - besó su frente - cualquiera estaría orgulloso de presumirte, me moría por hacerlo.

\- Yo estoy feliz de que me presumas, siempre que puedo yo te presumo a ti - respondió sonriendo levemente - eres perfecto y hermoso, habría que estar loco para no hacerlo.

\- Yo no se donde ves eso, pero me alegra que sea así - beso su frente - ¿Me quieres ir a dejar mañana?

Era un vuelco absoluto, pero la idea le gustaba y le traía increíble tranquilidad, por lo que asintió sin borrar la gran sonrisa de su rostro, Steve también sonrió somnoliento y luego de eso, dejó que el sueño lo golpeara de lleno.

Tony lo acurrucó durante toda la noche prácticamente sin moverse de su lugar contra su cuerpo sintiendo cada parte de él pegada deliciosamente y con esa seguridad única de saber que era suyo. Fue así como los encontró la mañana siguiente, completamente pegado al cuerpo de Tony.

\- Estás tan calientito - sonrió al pegarse a él.

\- Es porque me robó tu calor - respondió en un ronroneo también, sin querer moverse de su lugar contra el. - ¿A qué hora tenemos que llevarte al trabajo?

\- Aún es temprano - lo pegó más a su cuerpo - quiero follarte - ronroneo a su oído mientras bajaba su bóxer - Puedo hacerlo?

\- Estoy deseando que lo hagas desde ayer - respondió elevando las caderas para que quitara la ropa como quería, ofreciéndose a él.

\- Tan fácil - ronroneo aún medio dormido. Lo preparo un poco antes de enterrarse lentamente en su cuerpo caliente - Dios, como extrañaba esto.

Steve siquiera se había tomado mucho tiempo en prepararlo, no había tiempo, ambos querían eso, que fuera rápido y desastroso... Tony quería que por la tarde doliera para tenerlo presente todo el día. El rubio se acomodó bien y comenzó a moverse más fuerte, despertando completamente.

\- Te amo tanto - Ronroneó Steve.

Steve estaba follandolo con especial atención, dejándolo sin aire hasta siquiera poder responder a sus palabras, solo capaz de rodearlo más fuerte con sus piernas y permanecer arqueado cuando sus movimientos se hicieron más certeros y rudos, jadeando en su oído como le encantaba su cuerpo, como se movía, sus gemidos.

Ciño los dientes a Steve, mordiéndolo tan fuerte que hizo gemir más fuerte a su novio, logrando también que sus embestidas fueran tan rudas que simplemente no pudo aguantar mucho más, terminando entre ambos solo con la fricción de sus cuerpos y la plenitud de volver a estar juntos. El orgasmo de Steve llegó con un suspiro de placer y plenitud, dejándose caer sobre el moreno.

\- Deberíamos empezar así todos los días - sonrió él rubio.

\- No me opongo - respondió dando una pequeña risilla satisfecha - incluso hay tiempo para darnos una ducha decente y comer... es perfecto - Steve lamió sus labios y luego dejó un beso en su nariz.

\- Vamos a la ducha - se levantó estando aún dentro del moreno, sintiendo como se apretaba alrededor de el con cada paso que daba.

\- Mierda - Tony dio un jadeito solo pudiendo rodearlo bien con sus piernas y brazos, sintiendo que cada paso hacia qué Steve acariciara deliciosamente su interior y antes de llegar al baño ya estaba nuevamente caliente.

No supo cómo se metieron a la ducha pero lo lograron y volvieron a follar, ahora rudo y rápido para después comer y vestirse rápido. Peter iba feliz en su silla al ir con sus dos padres.

\- Creo que no podré sentarme tranquilo en todo el día - Hablo mientras conducía removiéndose cada cierto rato en el asiento.

\- Así te recuerdas del buen despertar - Sonrió muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

\- Claro que me acordaré - rio levemente - Tu también te acordarás de mi - de un movimiento dio un pequeño apretón en su hombro donde sabía sus dientes estaban marcados.

\- Ay - jadeo de dolor y una pizca de placer - tenga más cuidado conmigo Sr. Stark.

\- Es para que me recuerdes - respondió más que satisfecho con lo que había hecho mientras tomaba la última curva hasta la universidad - por la tarde te llevas mi auto para volver con Peter a casa.

\- Está bien, nos vemos - se inclinó a él para besarlo - nos vemos en la tarde y pórtate como un buen hombre.

\- Soy un buen hombre - respondió jugando al ofendido y atrayéndolo nuevamente para un beso más profundo, oyendo tras de ellos los aplausos y vítores de Peter. Estaba feliz de que sus adultos se quisieran de nuevo. Steve sonrió.

\- Al parecer ya no le molesta que me beses - besó su nariz y se despidió una última vez antes de bajar, atrayendo miradas enseguida al bajarse de un auto tan costoso.

\- ¿Eres feliz enano? - sonrió por el retrovisor al pequeño que seguía celebrando la situación mientras Tony se quedaba unos segundos más mirando la perfecta silueta de Steve alejarse mientras Peter asentia animosamente una y otra vez.

Por su parte, Steve llegó con una sonrisa enorme al salón, una que sus alumnos hace tiempo no veían y era más que obvio que su profesor tenía un romance, haciendo que Lorrein frunciera el ceño, pues en su mente era muy posible tener una chance con Steve


	17. Sukha

_Verdadera felicidad duradera, independientemente de las circunstancias._

Los días que siguieron notó a la chica más insistente y aunque marcó una clara distancia ella no dejaba de insistir, al parecer había sido peor marcar la diferencia, porque ahora estaba aún más encaprichada.

\- Tony, tengo que decirte algo...

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Tony rara vez ponía esa cara de animalito asustado y solía ser cuando había hecho algo malo.

\- ¿Recuerdas a la chica que besó mi mejilla? - el gesto de enfado en el moreno le confirmó que sí recordaba - Bueno, marqué distancia... pero se ha vuelto peor, incluso hablé con su jefe de carrera, pero su actitud es más atrevida.

\- Te dije que sería un problema - respondió en un gruñido molesto - ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Qué tal si de pronto comienza a decir alguna mentira, como que han tenido algo o algo así?

\- Lo he pensado, por eso informe al decano y evitó estar solo con ella, pero se ha puesto muy insistente... ahora que me aparte es peor - bufó molesto.

\- Debería decirle un par de cosas - respondió entredientes, sabiendo que Steve no estaría muy a favor de la idea.

\- Le he dicho que no me interesa y que estoy con alguien, pero eso la motivó más... es una niña mimada.

\- Deberías dejarle en claro que tienes un novio, eso quizá la haga entender mejor que no tiene ni una oportunidad - respondió enfurruñado como un niño.

\- Creo que no me cree - le encantaban esos celos infantiles en Tony - Quizas sea bueno que vayas a buscarme y marques territorio.

\- Con gusto lo haré - respondió sonriendo levemente, planeando toda una escena en su mente donde llegaba a irrumpir en el salón de Steve para besarlo.

\- Algo no muy dramático, Sr. Stark - soltó una risa - Ya te veo llegando en helicóptero.

\- Que buena idea me has dado - respondió sonriendo ampliamente por sus palabras, como si realmente estuviera contemplando la posibilidad.

\- Tony - le dijo con voz de advertencia, pero sabía que si a su amante se le metía algo en la cabeza nadie sería capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

\- Tranquilo, de todas formas no hay donde aterrizar el helicóptero - respondió con sencillez - se me ocurría una forma sutil pero directa de que vea que no hay oportunidad.

\- Gracias -Steve se subió sobre él para besarlo lentamente - Ya quiero vacaciones para poder estar sobre ti todo el día.

\- Ya lo haces, siempre que puedes - Steve era enorme, pero siempre lograba ser un pequeño cachorro en su regazo si así lo quería.

\- Me consientes mucho, podría llegar a acostumbrarme - acarició la nuca del moreno.

\- Me gusta consentirte - respondió acariciando su cabello, rascando suavemente con sus uñas - recuerda que decías que era un sugar daddy.

\- Si, cada día lo pienso más - soltó una risita - aunque un daddy también muy consentido y caprichoso.

\- Somos tal para cual entonces - rió tomándolo del rostro para darle un beso suave.

\- Sr. Stark, no me tiente de este modo, Peter aún está despierto - sonrió pícaro.

\- Que difícil es la paternidad - respondió con un exagerado suspiro dramático, pero sin dejar de darle besitos por el rostro, aunque solo fueran besos de mariposa.

Steve tuvo que salir de las piernas del mayor porque últimamente no podía controlarse y quería follar a cada momento, prefiriendo ir a distraerse con la merienda de Peter.

Por la noche se fueron a la cama temprano, el sexo por las mañanas se había hecho una costumbre, así que a las 11 ya estaban en cama tratando de dormir para poder follar con tiempo y empezar bien el día.

Casi dos semanas después Tony había puesto en marcha su plan. La verdad era que desde el momento en que se habían distanciado hasta ahora, su afán en el trabajo para evadir su vida le había hecho ganar aún más éxito que lo había llevado de medianamente famoso a la figura de todo programa que quisiera hablar de tecnología, millonarios o cualquier cosa que llamara la atención, y ahí estaba Tony. Su cuenta bancaria también había aumentado considerablemente; así que cuando dio aviso de una conferencia de prensa fuera de su edificio, no tardó en haber una convocatoria importante de prensa interesada, especialmente porque los rumores de sus romances no habían disminuido, aunque ahora solo fuera alguna chica o chico diciendo que había tenido la experiencia Stark.

\- Estoy viendo a tu novio por la tv - dijo Bucky por el teléfono - ¿Qué va anunciar? todos en la base hablan de que seguro se casará con alguna modelo porque la dejó embarazada, pero yo se que no es así y quiero cerrarles la boca diciéndoles que pasa en realidad. ¿Sabes que no me creen que lo conozco? Como si fuera tan importante - bufó molesto.

\- No tengo idea Bucks - dijo mirando la hora, en 30 minutos más entraba a su siguiente clase - siquiera tenía idea de que daba una conferencia - tomó el control de la tv que había en la sala de profesores y puso el canal de espectáculos, sonrió cuando lo vio hablando con tranquilidad frente a las cámaras.

\- ¿De qué me sirve que te lo estés tirando? - gruñó y después de despedirse corto.

Tony estaba jugando con la prensa, hablando sobre el crecimiento de su compañía, los futuros desafíos de tecnología que estaba por sacar por delante, mientras Pepper en una orilla del podio se removía nerviosamente, haciendo obvio para Steve que esa conferencia no era solo un anuncio del crecimiento de las industrias Stark.

\- Finalmente me gustaría despejar algunos rumores indeseados... hace un tiempo se dijo en alguna revista que un increíblemente atractivo hombre con el cual se me había visto no era nadie, solo una conquista más. No es así, ese increíble hombre es mi pareja, estamos juntos hace un tiempo, vivimos juntos y todo rumor que salga sobre mi, o el; cualquier persona que quiera entrometerse de alguna forma conocerá al magnífico Buffet de abogados que industrias Stark ha contratado, porque esa parte de mi vida no es pública, no es un juego... es mi tesoro más preciado y voy a protegerlo con todo lo que pueda.

Steve se atragantó con su café y se puso totalmente rojo. Tony miraba la cámara con un brillo pícaro, estaba seguro que esa mirada se la estaba dedicando a él.

\- Podría apostar que mi querido Steve Rogers está sonrojado hasta las orejas en estos momentos - Agregó dando un pequeño guiño a la cámara.

\- ¡Dios! - Se escondió lo más que pudo en sus brazos cuando vio que sus compañeros se giraban a mirarlo.

\- ¿Sales con el? - pregunto una de las profesoras, mientras uno de los hombres reía un poco.

\- No solo sale con el, no oíste... viven juntos.

\- Lo voy a matar - gruñó, aunque estaba sonriendo, ahora todo era formal, ante todo el mundo.

\- Ahora entiendo porque tenías tan escondido a tu novio - bromeó otra de las chicas al tiempo varías alarmas sonaban en sus colegas para ir a sus clases, incluida la de Steve que se fue con una una sonrisa boba y tanta energía que era contagioso.

Algunos chicos habían visto la noticia en redes sociales así que no sobraron las risillas y comentarios entre ellos, hasta que Steve tuvo que silenciarlos para poder seguir adelante con la clase, pero pasando de todas formas gran parte del día respondiendo las preguntas curiosas de sus compañeros de trabajo y algunos de sus alumnos, que preguntaban si él era ESE Steve Rogers.

Estaba saliendo de su última clase cuando Lorraine se atravesó en su camino.

\- Srta Dormer, espero que sea rápido... estoy apurado.

\- Si, será breve - asintió la chica que había visto el elegante auto fuera de la facultad y si quería conseguir a su profesor sabía que tenía que jugar sus cartas, por lo que aprovechando el vacío del lugar tomó a Steve por la camisa y de un rápido movimiento pego sus labios a los suyos.

Steve trató de apartarse, pero sin ponerle las manos encima, incluso levantándolas para que nadie siquiera pensara que eso era recíproco.

Al terminar la conferencia pudo escabullirse a su oficina hasta poco antes del mediodía cuando al fin pudo salir del edificio para ir por Steve. Tenía que completar su plan.

Siempre lograba encontrarlo con facilidad y esa no fue la excepción, solo con caminar un poco lo vio, pero frunciendo el ceño mortalmente con la imagen, agradeciendo haber dejado a Peter con Happy en el auto.

Se acercó lo necesario para tirar de Steve bruscamente y hacerlo girar con la mirada más gélida posible en los ojos, al menos por unos segundos, pero atrayéndolo luego para besarlo con la mayor intensidad y sexualidad posible para un espacio público que además era el trabajo de Steve.

Al principio el rubio creyó que Tony se enojaría con él, pero recibió un beso que lo hizo derretirse y contestar con igual pasión, olvidando todo a su alrededor, sintiendo como Tony pegaba su cuerpo a él por completo, Siquiera molestándose el castaño con repetitivo sonido de fotografías. Al parecer queriendo dejar en claro que Steve era suyo y no iba a dejar que cualquiera le pusiera las manos encima.

Solo cuando respirar fue absolutamente necesario se separó de él y se apartó para ver a la chica. 

\- Si vuelves a ponerle las manos encima a mi novio tú y yo tendremos problemas serios.

Steve estaba embobado, no escuchaba muy bien lo que Tony decía, solo quería otro beso más, así que tiró de su manga pidiendo por sus labios y atención, olvidándose prácticamente de donde estaban.

Tony sonrió al ver que Steve parecía totalmente atontado con su presencia, por lo que no dudo en volver a besarlo más suavemente.

\- Eso es un beso de verdad - Agrego al apartarse - Vamos cariño, Happy está esperando con Peter.

\- Como ordene Sr. Stark - tomó su mano y siquiera miró a Lorraine que parecía indignada porque sabía que no había forma de ganar contra el maldito Tony Stark.

Entrelazo sus dedos con los de Steve y tiró un poco de él para hacerle avanzar hasta el auto.

\- Si vuelves a dejar que se acerque tanto a ti, si me enfadaré - terminó por advertirle cuando estuvieron suficientemente lejos.

\- Esta bien, tienes todo el derecho - suspiró como una colegiala enamorada - pero no deje que se me acercara mucho, solo se lanzó a besarme, siquiera la toque... te lo juro - lo miro con ojitos de cachorro.

\- Los vi, al menos unos segundos, parecías un bobo con tu cuerpo hacia atrás y las manos arriba - respondió riendo un poco, dejándole ver que no estaba molesto ni nada por el estilo, sabía que Steve no lo engañaría.

\- No te burles - se sonrojó levemente y al subirse al auto se acurrucó en el- vi tu conferencia - saludó a Happy, y a Peter lo besó juguetonamente.

\- Me alegro, ¿Te sorprendí? - sonrió levemente, sabiendo que lo había hecho - ¿Estabas sonrojado?

\- ¡Claro! Además estaba en la sala de profesores y se giraron a verme, estaba rojo a más no poder - se escondió en su cuello infantilmente.

\- Tendrás que decirle a Pepper, dijo que no ibas a sonrojarte - rio encantado. A pesar de la intervención de Lorreine, se sentía feliz.

\- Pepper no conoce lo vergonzoso que soy y lo mucho que me afectas - le dio un beso y Peter nuevamente rió por los gestos amorosos entre ellos.

\- ¡Otro! - pidió aplaudiendo.

\- Tenemos un gran fan - Peter estaba siendo un gran cómplice, siempre feliz de verlos besándose y siendo cariñosos, como si esa etapa de distancia entre ellos realmente hubiera dejado una huella.

Steve le dio muchos besitos a Tony y luego se los dio a Peter que reía a todo pulmón.

\- Happy, porque no te quedas a almorzar con nosotros, después puedes llevarte a Tony a trabajar para que Pepper no nos regañe.

Luego de eso, la vida al fin encontró su rumbo. No hubo más alumnas con dobles intenciones, ni grandes problemas en la vida, aunque sería una gran mentira decir que no habían habido problemas.

Tony y la bebida había vuelto a ser un complicación cuando las cosas en la empresa se fueron haciendo más difíciles, pero la mejor comunicación entre ellos ayudó a que no se estancara en ello, hasta que eventualmente los años pasaron y en un parpadeo Peter ya no era un bebé, siquiera un niño, sino un adolescente en toda ley, con problemas de adolescentes y ellos con problemas de padres de un adolescente, y aunque Tony era un gran empresario al cual muchos veían con admiración en casa solo era papá, solo era Tony, solo era quien siempre había querido ser sin saberlo y era feliz, mientras Steve al fin sentía que no habían cosas inconclusas ni culpas que sanar, solo era Steve, con una familia que nunca había esperada pero que lo hacía infinitamente feliz.


	18. Epílogo

Eventualmente los años pasaron, Peter ya tenía 15 y Tony llevaba 10 años sin beber, Steve había logrado reconciliarse con el ejército y a veces prestaba consulta en asuntos especiales que necesitaran alguien con sus habilidades... eran una verdadera familia, incluso Peter los llamaba papá, aún cuando sabía todo de Mary y Richard, y adoraba todo sobre su historia familiar, atesoraba cada video y fotografía que tenía, pero valoraba la familia que Tony y Steve le habían dado, lo buenos padres que habían sido para él sin tener porqué haberlo hecho realmente.

\- ¿Por qué te estás arreglando tanto? - preguntó Steve al ver a Peter probarse camiseta tras camiseta - se supone que solo iras con Gwen al partido de fútbol - se rió divertido.

Su pequeño Peter salía hace tres meses con Gwen, su amiga desde bebés, Tony y él sabían que eso pasaría en algún momento, así que cuando les confesó entre sonrojos que él y Gwen salían no les sorprendió y casi le hicieron una fiesta por atreverse a dar ese paso, más tarde se enteraron que había sido la chica que había tomado a Peter y le había robado su primer beso

Tony estaba apoyado en la puerta atento a la respuesta que él chico diera, en parte intrigado y en parte divertido.

\- Estoy seguro que a Gwen no le importa si usas la camisa verde o la roja... ambas te quedan bien.

\- A quién le importa es al idiota de Wade Wilson... tengo que estar perfecto o encontrará algo para meterse conmigo... Dios, no lo soporto.

\- Da igual lo que te diga, ese niño es un idiota - Steve miró a su pareja con ojos preocupados.

\- No es un niño, es 2 años mayor - respondió volviendo a verse en el espejo y decidiendo por la camiseta roja - y es bastante popular. Si la toma conmigo, su grupito no va a dejarme en paz... tengo que impresionarlo - gruño levemente, diciéndose a sí mismo que era por su orgullo y no porque quería una reacción en Wade.

\- Ok - salió del baño para dejar a su pequeño arreglarse y se llevó a Tony para conversar con el - me preocupa su interés en Wade. Es un idiota y parece que le encanta.

\- Al parecer el gusto por los idiotas es familiar - respondió sonriendo levemente - Quizá deberíamos poner más atención a su interés por él, parece alguien sin futuro, no me gusta.

\- Da igual que no sea un buen estudiante, es un idiota cruel y sin respeto... eso es lo que no me gusta - frunció el ceño - pero negar que lo vea o que comparta con él será lanzarlo a sus brazos.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que se controle la situación entonces? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño, pensando que quizá era mejor acercarlo más.

\- Solo hay que dejarlo, no podemos controlar su vida - suspiró.

\- Supongo que sí - respondió conflictuado con eso. Le gustaba Gwen, era una buena chica.

Steve estaba seguro que el noviazgo que tenía con la rubia acabaría cuando Peter se diera cuenta lo mucho que le atraía ese muchacho Wade, aunque pedía estar equivocado. No lo estuvo, y eso tardo casi 3 semanas en ocurrir.

Tony y Steve tenían una de sus citas semanales que nunca dejaban pasar y que ese año habían decidido darle a Peter el beneficio de la adultez, dejándole solo esas noches. No esperaban que al llegar casi de madrugada vieran a su pequeño comiendo la boca de ese chico Wade Wilson, con sus manos perdidas entre la ropa el uno del otro.

Steve caminó con paso firme y levantó a Wade de la camiseta para apartarlo de su pequeño, dejándolo caer al sillón, tenía que hablar con ese muchachito.

\- ¡Qué mierda! - Wade pataleo un poco pero cuando vio a los padres de su castaño solo puso una amplia sonrisa de falsa inocencia, poniéndose en pie sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo por disimular su semireccion mientras Tony se mantenía tenso en su lugar.

\- Peter, a tu cuarto... señor Wilson, salga de nuestra casa - termino por decir el castaño.

Peter no sabía que hacer, Steve podía verlo debatiendo entre enfrentarlos u obedecer

\- Ya escuchaste a Tony - dijo con voz firme, la que en contadas veces usaba y que decía no había espacio a réplicas. El adolescente se fue refunfuñando y dándole una mirada sentida a Wade que solo sonreía como si nada malo ocurriera.

\- ¡Nos vemos mañana! - incluso tuvo el atrevimiento de decirle mientras le guiñaba un ojo y su vista se quedaba fija en su trasero por unos segundos.

Steve levantó la vista del muchacho para que dejara de ver el cuerpo de su hijo

\- Basta de bromas señor Wade, no permitiré que juegue con nuestro hijo.

\- No sabía que estaba jugando, ¿Cuáles son las reglas? - pregunto sin dejarse amedrentar.

Que ganas tenia Steve de romperle la cara a ese muchachito insolente.

\- Escúchame, si de verdad te interesara Peter tratarías de ser mejor persona, no un mocoso irrespetuoso, ahora lárgate - lo sacó de casa y cerró la puerta.

\- ¿No crees que deberíamos ser más... tolerantes con esto? - No estaba feliz con encontrar a su hijo así con ese chico, pero era la adolescencia - Tu mismo dijiste que obligándolo a no verlo sería peor... y tú más que nadie deberías saber lo atractivo que es un chico irrespetuoso y arrogante.

\- Sí, pero está haciendo todo mal... aún está saliendo con Gwen - gruñó - hay que hablar con él, claro que no le prohibiré verlo, pero al menos tenga la decencia de dejar a su novia antes de que le metan mano.

Tony suspiró, habían tenido una cena genial y ahora se sentía tenso nuevamente, cuidar adolescentes era muy agotador, pero solo pudieron ir hasta el cuarto del castaño para poder aclarar todo eso, viendo a Peter enfurruñado y viéndolos con el ceño fruncido.

\- Hay que hablar - anunció el rubio.

\- ¿Por qué están tan molestos? Mil veces los he visto igual - se defendió manteniendo los brazos cruzados en molestia.

\- Metiste a casa a alguien que no conocemos y además, hasta ayer, tú estabas saliendo con Gwen - le recordó.

\- Hasta ayer - corroboró - terminamos hoy - agregó mirando incómodo hacia un lado - porque... me vio con Wade.

\- Dios, Peter - suspiró Steve y se sentó en su cama - que rayos ves en ese chico, es un idiota - preguntó sin afán de juzgarlo, solo quería entender - ha sido completamente irrespetuoso con nosotros y siempre te ha molestado, ¿Qué pasó?

\- Solo es así, pero no es un mal chico - respondió suspirando - Es un poco idiota, no entiende de filtro pero no lo hace desde la maldad... suele empezar peleas porque molestan a los más pequeños, me recuerda un poco a ustedes a veces...

\- Perdón, ¿Qué? - miro a Tony para que dijera algo.

\- Es insolente como papá - respondió sonriendo un poco al ver a Tony - y muy justo, como tu... solo le falta la buena educación.

\- No le falta educación, le faltan modales - gruñó - pero... si dices que en realidad es una persona justa ¿Que hacía besándote a pesar de que estabas con Gwen? ¿Y qué hacías tú haciendo aquello? Has arruinado la amistad que tenías con esa chica cuando debiste terminar con ella al momento de sentirte atraído por Wade.

\- No nos molesta que salgas con más gente... en lo personal siquiera me molesta que sea un poco cretino si es bueno contigo - Hablo Tony finalmente - incluso creo que está bien, es necesario tener experiencia, pero tienes que hacer las cosas bien, eso es todo lo que queremos... no ser honesto contigo y con el resto, incluso con nosotros solo traerá problemas y un sufrimiento que puede ser perfectamente evitable solo hablando... piensa cómo debió sentirse Gwen al verte, o nosotros al darnos cuenta que el chico que pensamos estar criando como alguien respetuoso se comporta de esa forma. Está bien que quieras hacer otras cosas, pero eres inteligente, brillante diría... usa ese cerebro tuyo más que para sólo resolver ecuaciones y sacar fotografías.

Steve sonrió con orgullo, Tony había expresado perfectamente lo que él no pudo por estar aún muy molesto con ese chiquillo y por ver a Peter, a quien aún consideraba un niño, besándose de esa forma con un desconocido, porque solo habían oído hablar de él y no muy bien.

\- Si de verdad te interesa comienza a traerlo a casa, que venga a ver alguna película contigo... hagan las cosas bien - pidió el castaño que sabía de primera mano las consecuencias de no ser sincero y considerado.

\- Y háblanos de él, porque tenemos una versión muy diferente de ese chico y tú mismo la has creado. Creo que he perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que lo has llamado idiota - sonrió el rubio más relajado.

\- Tu siempre llamas idiota a papá - respondió defendiendo su actitud - solo se comporta así porque quiere llamar mi atención.

\- Pues creo que funciono - le revolvió el cabello - espero que vayas a disculparte con Gwen y trae a ese chico a cenar... pero dile que se comporte.

\- Está bien - asintió sin saber cómo podía resultar eso, o si siquiera Wade aceptaría, hasta ese punto solo eran dos chicos tonteando con una atracción creciente, pero nada más que eso.

\- Ya pasó, no estamos molestos - besó su frente- solo preocupados y sorprendidos - le revolvió el cabello - invitalo.

Peter dejó pasar algunos días, pero para su sorpresa Wade estuvo encantado con la idea de conocer a sus padres, Peter siempre hablaba de ellos, de lo cariñoso que eran, lo bien que lo trataban, además sabía que uno de ellos era Tony Stark, no perdería la oportunidad de conocer a un millonario, aunque conociendo a Peter ya conocía a uno realmente.

\- Invite a Wade a comer - dijo cuando cenaba con sus padres.

\- Genial, ¿Cuando? - dijo Steve pensando enseguida en cocinar algo y poner las cosas en paz con ese muchacho.

\- Mañana - respondió sin poder contener el gesto nervioso - le gusta cualquier cosa para comer, así que no se preocupen mucho... y es sencillo, así que por favor no exageres - Está vez hablo mirando a Tony en especial.

\- Lo entiende, ¿verdad? - preguntó Steve mirando a su pareja - no te preocupes Pete, no te avergonzará con el chico rudo de la escuela.

\- Al menos voy a intentarlo de verdad - asintió Tony con sinceridad, aunque los dos sabían que muchas veces era algo que él castaño no podía controlar del todo.

\- ¿Cómo crees que saldrá la cena de mañana? - preguntó el rubio cuando ya estaban en la cama - creo que tenemos que darle una nueva charla a Peter, la del sexo heterosexual ya no cuenta.

\- Al menos en esta podremos dar más información - respondió guiñandole un ojo solo para hacerlo sonrojar. Era adorable que después de 14 años siguiera sonrojándose con las insinuaciones sexuales.

\- Que tonto eres - lo golpeó con una de las almohadas para que no viera lo sonrojado que estaba - Aunque tu podrías dar cátedra de ambas cosas.

\- Muchos años que deje de estar en el mundo heterosexual, creo que olvidé esas cosas - respondió riendo y negando - hablando en serio, supongo que es necesario... preferiría que no, pero es necesario.

\- Siempre es más fácil ir más lejos entre hombres, mucha calentura y ninguno de los dos está pensando - por eso cuando estaban juntos todo se salía de control y por eso mismo Peter los había encontrado en situaciones comprometedoras en más de una ocasión.

\- Creo que nosotros tenemos un problema, pero si... en la adolescencia es así - respondió riendo un poco y tomándolo del mentón para besarlo - Será más difícil hacer la charla ahora creo.

El cerebro de Steve dejó de funcionar con normalidad después de ese beso y se sentó sobre las caderas del moreno.

\- ...Seguramente Peter solo quiere saltar sobre ese muchacho, no querrá escucharnos mucho.

\- Tendrá que hacerlo - respondió recorriendo sus piernas con caricias superficiales - necesitara mucha introducción al tema.

\- Creo que ya está bastante enterado del tema - sonrió mientras se movía sobre el.

Por lo general Steve iba arriba, pero en momentos como ese, donde veía lo maduro que en realidad era su novio, era que buscaba ser el pasivo.

\- ¿Cómo es que solo hablar de sexo te calienta? ¿Acaso eres un adolescente? - pesar de estar bromeando y molestándolo, sus manos estaban firmes en sus caderas para impedir que se apartara si es que pensaba hacerlo.

\- Bueno, soy menor que tú - estaba sonrojado, como siempre, pero no se apartó, es más se atrevió a darle una sonrisa coqueta - Quizás solo tú has perdido libido.

\- ¿Estás llamándome viejo Rogers? - pregunto ofendido, sosteniendo mejor del trasero para girar y dejarlo bajo su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo firme contra la cama, aunque Steve podría doblegarlo fácilmente si quisiera.

\- Solo digo que tal vez por eso te parece que me caliento por todo - agregó con una sonrisa.

\- Creo que eres un crío insolente - respondió soltando sus manos para tomarlo del mentón bruscamente y hacer que lo mirara antes de besarlo demandante.

\- Quizás es contagioso... - No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando los besos posesivos de su novio tomaron su boca - Tony... - ronroneo.

\- Han pasado 14 años y nunca me podría cansar de tus besos - cuando conoció a Steve jamás pensó que terminaría enamorado de él, que sería el centro de su vida y sería así de feliz. Siquiera en sus sueños más locos de hace 14 años habría imaginado que sería capaz de estar solo con una persona... y todo era gracias al adorable hombre que ahora se removía coqueto bajo su cuerpo y trató de esconderse, pues cuando Tony le decía cosas así no sabía que hacer, solo se sonrojaba como un crío, pero él castaño lo obligó a mirar.

\- Dios... te amo - gimió.

\- También yo, mucho - respondió ronroneando levemente sobre sus labios, aprovechando ese momento en que Steve estaba dándole el control para besar cada parte de su perfecto cuerpo.

\- Sr. Stark... hágalo de una vez - Dio un largo gemido, olvidándose que seguro su hijo estaba aún muy despierto, pero cuando Tony dominaba se volvía muy vocal.

\- No, voy a tomar mi tiempo - negó chasqueando la lengua y dedicándose largos minutos a solo jugar con sus pezones, dando succiones y mordiditas.

\- Tienes una obsesión... - apretó las sábanas con las manos mientras se restregaba al moreno.

\- ¿Contigo? Absolutamente - Nada de su atracción ni amor por él había menguado con los años.

Dejo besos por su cuerpo hasta su bajo vientre, donde se dedicó a dejar otros tantos besos que buscaban dejar mariquitas en él, aunque luego Steve lo regañara cuando eran muy visibles. Realmente lo estaba torturando, lamió y besó su abdomen para solo quedarse jugando con el borde de su pantalón de pijama, y Steve sólo podía moverse desesperado por atención, alzando las caderas para frotarse contra él antes de girarse y ofrecerse descaradamente, levantando el trasero y moviéndolo sutilmente de un lado a otro.

\- Realmente estás desesperado... - sonrió sin burla en la voz, terminando por bajar el pantalón pero sorprendiéndole al separara sus nalgas y usar su lengua para comenzar a prepararlo. Steve gimió contra la almohada y levantó el trasero en busca de más contacto.

\- Más... - pidió apenas, se sentía sobrepasado por las sensaciones.

Eran extrañas las ocasiones en que Steve era así de abierto con su placer, así que Tony aprovechó cada instante para enloquecerlo y hacerlo rogar, tomándose eternos minutos en jugar con su lengua alrededor de su entrada antes de presionar con ella para hacer espacio poco a poco, y solo cuando el rubio estaba temblando visiblemente metió dos dedos de una vez, arrancando un largo gemido, agregando un tercero poco después y entre gemidos desesperados exigía que lo follar de una vez.

\- Duro Tony, hazlo duro.

\- Shhh Peter aún puede estar despierto - le advirtió antes de incorporarse para poder ir entrando en él lentamente al principio, pero empujando fuerte en el último tramo forzando el apretado anillo para hacerse lugar dentro de él.

Steve gruñó mientras mordía la almohada, arqueandose para recibir mejor sus embestidas. El castaño adoraba como su amante disfrutaba cuando debía contenerse, como si mantener el control hiciera todo más intenso, lo que hacía que su cuerpo se contrajera aún más, obligándolo a él a buscar una forma de controlar sus gemidos, terminando por morder su nuca sin darse cuenta, logrando con eso que Steve se corriera copiosamente sobre las sábanas, Tony siquiera tuvo que masturbarlo, pero manteniéndose en la misma posición, esperando por qué su novio alcanzara su propio orgasmo.

Tony adoraba los ruidosos ahogados que hacía cuando acababa, casi como si pudiera llorar por el placer y eso, sumado a la tensión de su cuerpo alrededor de su erección fue lo necesario para hacerlo terminar con un gemido que ahogó nuevamente contra su cuello. Al día siguiente estaría lleno de marcas ahí también, pero no podía importarle, le gustaba mandarlo a sus clases con la evidencia de su perfecta relación.

El rubio suspiró al recibir su corrida y sonrió cuando sintió el cuerpo de Tony colapsar sobre el suyo.

\- Creo que me equivoque... sigues igual de intenso - apretó su cuerpo para sentir aún más el miembro palpitante de Tony.

\- Bien... tengo que esforzarme por mantener a mi guapo novio - respondió besando las mariquitas que había dejado en su nuca y hombros - Te amo.

\- Y yo a ti mi hermoso novio - se dejó mimar - También tengo que esforzarme para mantener a un novio tan perfecto como tú - comenzó a moverse nuevamente, buscando calentarlo otra vez, sabía lo insaciable que era el moreno.

Pronto estaba nuevamente embistiendo dentro del cuerpo de su novio luego de haberlo hecho girar para poder ver su perfecto rostro al correrse.

\- Deberíamos casarnos... - jadeó a su oído sin dejar de embestir contra su próstata, sintiendo la piel erizarsele por la forma en que las uñas de Steve se aferraban a su espalda y sus pequeños sollozos de placer llenaban el espacio entre ellos.

\- Sí, sí - gimió fuerte como respuesta a su pregunta y sobretodo a como lo estaba haciendo sentir en ese momento - Si, Tony - su tono de voz no era para nada recatado y si Peter estaba dormido seguro ya no.

\- Eres mío... mi perfecto prometido - jadeó empujando un poco sus piernas contra su pecho para poder ir más profundo, gimiendo con cada fuerte embestida que hacía contraer el cuerpo de Steve aún más, quien solo podía gemir si a todo lo que Tony decía y acabó con tanta intensidad que ensució su rostro.

Tony también se corrió con intensidad al ser atrapado por Steve de esa forma... si era sincero, se sorprendía de poder tener un orgasmo así después del primero, pero después de todo, era Steve, y todo con el siempre era especial.

Steve estaba disfrutando de esos segundos después de su orgasmo, recobrando la conciencia, lentamente su cerebro iba volviendo a la normalidad, hasta asimilar a que había contestado tan fervientemente.

\- ¿...Tony, me pediste matrimonio?

\- Sí, creo que definitivamente lo hice - asintió sonriendo ahora con algo de timidez al darse cuenta de lo que él mismo había dicho, pero definitivamente quería casarse con él.

\- Y yo dije sí - buscó los labios de Tony - pero creo que decía sí a otra cosa - le dio una mirada pícara - así que creo que deberías pedirlo otra vez.

\- ¿Eso crees? - pregunto alzando levemente una ceja - Está bien - se movió para acomodarse mejor sobre el - Steve Rogers, ¿Te casarías conmigo? - El rubio pretendió pensarlo unos segundos.

\- Claro que si... como podría negarme si aún te tengo dentro - lo atrajo para besarlo - algo sencillo Sr. Stark, no quiero que tires el dinero.

\- Tengo dinero para tirar - respondió frunciendo el ceño levemente - mereces una gran boda, porque quiero que todos sepan que serás mi esposo... pero, te dejaré organizarlo, eventualmente intervendré, pero se que si lo hago yo, será grande.

\- Tiene que gustarnos a ambos - volvió a besarlo - encontraremos un punto medio - acarició su espalda, disfrutando del temblor del moreno al tocarlo con la punta de sus dedos - aún estás sensible.

\- Aun estoy un poco caliente, pero no creo que pueda correrme por tercera vez - admitió riendo un poco y terminando por moverse para salir completamente de él y dejarse caer a su lado - tendremos que armarnos de valor para ver mañana a Peter, nos estará odiando por no dejarlo dormir.

\- Nos odiará más... porque no pretendo dejarte dormir - Tony decía que no podía correrse una tercera vez, pero lo conocía mejor que eso. Ahora era él quien mimaba el cuerpo de su amante, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para ambos recuperarse y ser él quien ahora tomará el cuerpo de Tony.

Al día siguiente Steve despertó agotado, pero muy sonriente. Preparo el desayuno favorito de Peter y lo dejó dormir un poco más de la cuenta. Tony por su parte se arrastró fuera del cuarto cuando fue inevitable tener que levantarse a desayunar. Steve no les había dado descanso y se preguntaba cómo soportaría ese día sin dormirse y sin dejar de sonreír, pero sobre todo, se preguntaba cómo enfrentarían a su hijo esa mañana.

\- Buenos días - dijo Steve sin mirar a Peter, porque sabía que tendría la más cara de culpable - prepare tu desayuno favorito.

\- Que considerado - respondió con la ironía en la voz, sentándose pesadamente con el dramatismo exagerado de la adolescencia.

\- Vamos Peter... no hagamos de esto algo grande - pidió Tony sentándose también - No es primera vez qué pasa, lo sentimos... pero deberíamos centrarnos en las cosas positivas.

\- ¿Y que sería eso? - se giró a ver a Steve que sacaba los cereales de la alacena y pudo notar a la perfección las marcas en los abdominales de su padre que desaparecían bajo su pantalón - ¡¡¡Pops!!! Que asco - gritó cubriendo sus ojos y luego le dio un golpecito a Tony - ¿Como le hiciste eso? ¿Querías sacarle un trozo? - increpó escandalizado.

\- La buena noticia es que Tony y yo nos casaremos - sonrió a Peter dejando el omelette del chico en la mesa - y si, al parecer quería sacarme un trozo.

\- Siempre quiero un pedazo de ti, no es novedad - respondió quitándole importancia con un gesto - La novedad es que fin nos casaremos, ya no tendrás que preguntarnos más cuando lo haremos... así que será mejor que enseñes a ese chico Wilson a comportarse si lo quieres como tu cita en nuestra boda.

\- Papá tiene razón - siempre lo llamaba así cuando coqueteaba disimuladamente, era un pequeño juego que tenían - espero que hoy tú chico de comporte y disfrute la cena.

\- Va a comportarse - respondió quitando su gesto molesto por su mala noche, al contrario tenía una enorme sonrisa pues siempre había deseado que se casaran y era una agradable sorpresa, incluso podía perdonarles todo el mal rato pues habían estado celebrando su compromiso - felicitaciones por la boda, ya era tiempo.

\- Tardó, pero al fin podremos darte un hogar de bien - bromeó Steve más que feliz esa mañana, más bromista de lo normal - por cierto, que sea una invitación a cenar no significa que tengas que llegar a esa hora, puedes traerlo antes, así lo conocemos mejor.

\- Nos vendremos de la escuela - asintió con el aire nervioso en los movimientos - pasearemos por café o helado en el camino, para no llegar tan pronto.

\- No necesitas... - Steve se sonrojó hasta las orejas - ¿Condones o algo así? Tony y yo sabemos que ya no eres un niño y queremos que tengas confianza con nosotros de pedirnos lo que te haga falta para esta nueva relación... incluso consejos, no es lo mismo que salir con una chica.

\- Creo que prefiero no recibir consejos sexuales de mis padres, le quitaría todo lo erótico al sexo - sonrió y luego de unos segundos desvío la mirada - Pero... condones estaría bien, aún no lo hacemos, es pronto, pero espero llegar ahí.

\- Bueno, ya sabes que puedes recurrir a nosotros - le revolvió el cabello - ya me voy, tengo que pasar al cementerio y luego a clases - una vez al mes visitaba a Peggy informándole cómo iba su vida, le parecía una ocasión perfecta para visitarla y comentarle que se casaría. Besó a sus chicos y salió rápido.

\- Termina tu desayuno y luego corres a la ducha - le dijo Tony a Peter mientras él mismo terminaba su café para poder ir a arreglarse para el trabajo. Tenía un anillo de compromiso que comprar.

El día pasó como cualquier otro, al salir de clases paso al supermercado y compró lo necesario para hacer pizza casera, era mucho mejor una cena relajada para limar asperezas con ese chico. Tony también se fue más temprano, sabía que Steve tenía el potencial para enloquecer con todo eso, y él podía ser muy eficiente distrayéndole con besos mientras cocinaba. Steve sonrió al ver a su futuro esposo llegar.

\- Genial, necesito ayuda... haré pizza para los chicos - le tiró uno de los delantales. Le encantaba cocinar con Tony porque siempre desencadenaba en coqueteos y en una buena sesión de sexo por la noche.

\- Espera, antes de que me esclavices hay algo que tengo que hacer - ya que su propuesta había sido tan improvisada, también lo sería eso, por lo que sin ceremonias ni nerviosismos se arrodilló frente a él abriendo la caja con el discreto anillo - Ahora es oficial, eres mi prometido - Steve sonrió enternecido.

\- Sr. Stark... usted siempre sabe cómo sorprenderme - aún teniendo masa en los dedos estiró su mano - No se cómo harás entrar el anillo.

\- Soy un genio, se me ocurrirá algo - respondió riendo un poco y poniéndose en pie para buscar un poco de harina y pasarla por sus dedos con cuidado hasta sacar los restos de masa, pudiendo al fin poner el anillo y besarlo.

Steve levantó con facilidad a Tony para subirlo a la isla y besarlo como si la vida dependiera de ello, tan concentrados en su momento que no oyeron la puerta abrirse. Tony lo mantenía bien rodeado con brazos y piernas, dejándose besar, al menos hasta que oyeron que carraspeaban y llamaban su atención, Steve soltó enseguida a su novio y al levantar la vista se encontró con el abochornado rostro de su hijo y la mirada pícara de su cita. Le parecía gracioso que ahora los papeles estuvieran invertidos.

\- Buenas tardes señores - De inmediato chico entró al lugar como si le perteneciera, estrechando la mano de un desconcertado Tony y un sonrojado Steve.

\- Estábamos cocinando - dijo torpemente el rubio - pueden pasar a la sala, les llevaré algo para beber.

\- Supongo que será una deliciosa comida si es que cocinan de esa forma - respondió el chico mayor sonriendo de medio lado, pero callándose cuando Peter le dio un golpe en el pecho.

Steve solo pudo ponerse más rojo y cuando los chicos salieron de ahí le dio un golpe a su novio.

\- ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¿Y porque no le dijiste nada?

\- ¿Cómo es mi culpa? - pregunto sorprendido y desconcertado - Te traje un anillo y tú comenzaste a besarme en lugar de seguir con la pizza, tu decisión.

\- ¿Quien trajo el anillo y se arrodillo? Tú, así que es tu culpa - lo regaño - sigue con la pizza, les llevaré refresco

\- Sí señor - asintió bajando de un saltito de la mesa para volver al trabajo, aunque no evitó la posibilidad de darle una nalgada y un beso antes de que se fuera. Parecía que Tony hacía eso a propósito para ponerlo nervioso.

\- La otra noche - comenzó a hablar mientras dejaba la bebidas en la mesa- no fui muy amable, estaba algo alterado... espero que comencemos de cero.

\- Podemos comenzar desde donde sea - asintió relajado como siempre parecía estar - Peter es importante para mi... así que hagamos esto bien, será fácil comportarme estando rodeado de tantos hombres atractivos... distractor, pero fácil. Steve frunció el ceño confundido

\- Ok... volveré a cocinar - regresó sintiéndose extrañado, ¿Ese niño había coqueteado con el?

\- ¿Todo bien? - pregunto Tony que había terminado de estirar la masa e incluso se había atrevido a meterla al horno.

\- Bien, pero el novio de Peter es muy raro... logra incomodarme con facilidad - suspiró - vamos a compartir con lo chicos mientras la masa se hornea.

\- ¿Incomodarte como? - alzó una ceja levemente - aunque él tampoco es tan extraño, tienes tendencia a ponerte nervioso rápido.

\- No me molestes - le dio un golpecito - Ya te darás cuenta.

Tomaron asiento juntos y Steve pensó en comenzar con un tema neutral.

\- Espero que te guste la pizza casera, podemos comerla aquí mismo, no necesitamos tanta formalidad.

\- ¿La ha hecho usted? - preguntó con un tono excesivamente encantador - Suena delicioso.

\- La hicimos los dos, Peter también sabe prepararla - quería ver las reacciones del chico al hablar de su hijo.

\- Apuesto que debe ser deliciosa, todo lo que Peter hace es perfecto - Siquiera había una pizca de vergüenza o burla al halagar al chico, solo había sinceridad en sus palabras - Espero cocine para mi pronto. - Al rubio le gustó el tono en que habló de Peter y sonrió

\- Peter nos ha contado muy poco sobre ustedes, ¿Como comenzaron a salir?

\- Lo moleste por semanas - incluso parecía ansioso de hablar sobre eso - Peter salía con Gwen... es una buena chica, pero sabía que estaría mejor conmigo así que decidí que tenía que conseguirlo.

\- Me recuerda lo testarudo que es otra persona - Steve miró a Tony - ¿Y que te gustó de Pete?

\- Que es hermoso, mira esos ojos y rostro, si no supiera que son sus tutores no dudaría que ha sacado una genética beneficiada de ustedes... - miro especialmente a Steve al decir eso - pero sobre todo me gusto que a pesar de ser un niño rico nunca me miro mal, estoy becado en la escuela, jamás podríamos pagarlo pero él nunca hizo diferencia, de inmediato se acercó, fue amable y todo eso... me pareció muy atractivo, incluso si no tuviera este lindo rostro lo habría perseguido.

Wade era sin dudas un completo descarado, pero dentro de su insolencia lo que decía era lindo y sincero, Steve se permitió sonreír.

\- Cambiando de tema, ¿Podría explicarme como es tan atractivo? - pregunto sonriendo más ampliamente, y recién en el momento Tony frunció el ceño.

\- Ey... - regañó el castaño levantando uno de sus dedos - Nada de coqueteos descarados con el papá del novio, eso no se ve bien, pierdes puntos.

\- Es un idiota - Peter sólo rodó los ojos - siempre coquetea porque no tiene filtro, pero solo queda en eso, se acobarda si le siguen el juego.

Steve solo podía mirar extrañado a ese chico, no comprendía a los jóvenes de ahora, no tenían respeto por nada.

\- Tony tiene razón, pierdes puntos con esos comentarios y habías empezado tan bien.

\- Las notas y puntajes nunca han sido mi fuerte - respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si nada.

\- Incluso si no es tu fuerte... si quieres a Peter tienes que esforzarte porque lo sean - respondió Tony frunciendo nuevamente el ceño. Era tonto tener celos porque un niño viera a Steve como él atractivo hombre que era.

\- No son necesarios los celos, usted también es ridículamente guapo - sonrió - pero tengo debilidad por los tímidos - le sonrió pícaro a Peter.

\- La timidez tiene su encanto, si - después de todo seguía encantándole que Steve se sonrojara con cualquier cosa - Gracias por el halago... pero tómalo como un consejo, no se habla de las parejas de otros... y creo que la masa está lista - aviso Tony oliendo el aire.

\- Peter parece muy calmado, pero es muy celoso... y yo también - Steve lo miró amenazante - Sin coquetear con mi prometido - dijo rápidamente y se levantó junto con Tony para terminar la pizza.

La pareja volvió un rato después y fue en un movimiento que Wade notó las marcas en Steve y no pudo evitar sobrerreaccionar como siempre hacía, dando unos golpecitos a Peter en el brazo y mirando sorprendido a Tony.

\- Ahora tengo más admiración por usted - Habló al moreno aún boqueando - No debe ser fácil estar arriba con alguien como él.

\- ¡Wilson, para! - Peter sabía lo irreverente que era su novio, pero lo que menos quería pensar en la muy, muy, muy activa vida sexual de sus padres - ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan idiota?

\- Tony dile algo - le gruñó al moreno que no lucía para nada indignado y había sacado el pecho como un palomo.

\- ¿Qué? - respondió Wade sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que salía de su boca - Tienes razón... si lo pienso bien no es tan extraño, los jinetes de sementales siempre son pequeños, es necesario para que puedan montarlos... me gustaría ver cómo funciona eso, debe ser como ver a un chihuahua con un gran danés.

\- Jovencito eso ha está muy fuera de lugar - aunque la imagen le era muy graciosa a Steve que trataba de ocultar una risita - ¿Es que nadie te ha enseñado a simplemente ser políticamente correcto? Al menos en la primera cita con los padres del novio.

\- ¿Me has llamado enano? - pregunto Tony solo ofendido por eso más que por la extraña conversación sobre su vida sexual - Realmente eres un descarado... - gruñó tomando un trozo de pizza con el ceño fruncido como un niño con pataleta.

\- Lastima que no seas más bajito, podríamos haber intentado todo eso del jinete y semental - comentó a Peter fingiendo ser discreto al decirlo.

\- Basta, demasiada información... mejor coman - Steve vio que el chico abría la boca - por favor, no más bromas en doble sentido.

A pesar de lo inadecuado que era Wade en todo lo que hacía o decía, se podía ver que en el fondo era un buen chico, y sobre todo podía verse la atención que ponía en Peter todo el tiempo, procuraba que todo estuviera a su mano, que siempre tuviera jugo y sacaba los trozos de piña para dejarlos en su pizza, porque aunque a él le gustaban, sabía que a Peter le encantaban.

Steve estaba sentado en el suelo mientras los cuatro charlaban de la escuela, sobretodo de los maestros. A pesar que tenían que regañar a Wade más de lo que hubiera deseado, había sido una buena cena, la conclusión había sido que era un idiota, pero uno que quería realmente a Peter, además, sus indiscreciones estaban ahí sin realmente quererlo, o sin mala intención; era un bufón innato, pero que hacía sonreír a Peter como no lo había hecho con Gwen, así que eso era suficiente. Solo esperaban que todo resultara bien.

Al terminar dejaron a los chicos solos, bajo junto a Tony a su taller para leer mientras le hacía compañía.

\- Ese chico es un idiota, pero quiere a Peter.

\- Eso es suficiente - asintió desde su mesa de trabajo - que sea respetuoso y lo quiera... estará bien para mi.

\- Para mi igual - miro a su futuro esposo - te amo.

\- Y yo a ti - respondió sonriéndole enamorado, casi atontado a decir verdad.

Adoraba a ese hombre, era más feliz de lo que nunca habría imaginado que sería, él y Peter eran lo mejor que le habían pasado en la vida y se alegraba de haber hecho las cosas bien, pues de otra forma simplemente no sabía donde estaría su vida en esos momentos, Steve había llegado para cambiar todo en lo que creía y le había dado la familia con la que nunca se había atrevido a siquiera soñar.

Adoraba a ese hombre, era más feliz de lo que nunca habría imaginado que sería, él y Peter eran lo mejor que le habían pasado en la vida y se alegraba de haber hecho las cosas bien, pues de otra forma simplemente no sabía donde estaría su vida en ...  
Querides!

Hemos terminado!!

Me siento muy feliz de haber terminado de subir esta segunda historia! Ojalá disfrutaran mucho leerla completa.

Espero que todos estén bien, sanos, lavándose mucho las manos y viendo solo a la gente necesaria. Son tiempos difíciles, y mantenerse aislado es difícil pero necesario. Cuídense mucho!

•Wanko•

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue subida originalmente a Wattpad, de donde fue bajada; ahora estamos recuperandola y subiendo también en esta plataforma para tenerla de respaldo y quien sabe, también conocer nuevos lectores.


End file.
